For the Light Old
by Tavin Wilhelm
Summary: As the War against the Scourge rages across Azeroth, three followers of the Scarlet Crusade, Argent Crusade, and Brotherhood of the Light bear arms in the vicious war against the Lich King; Contains Violence, and Explicit Material. Old version of story.
1. Revelation

**Chapter One**

Aydeline first noticed the dull throbbing pain in her head as she slowly came back to consciousness. She secondly noticed vice-like grips holding her up on each side, dragging her along some cold and smooth surface, probably down some form of a corridor, into the unknown.

Knowing her life probably hung in the balance, Aydeline kept limp, deciding to still give her captors the impression she was unconscious, but even then she knew the act would only last her so long, before she would probably be rudely awakened, so her mind instantly became a tornado of activity as she tried to figure out a plan…

An chilled wind fluttered across her neck, telling her she was now outdoors somewhere, but where was "somewhere".. Her train of thought was broken when she was suddenly dropped onto the ground, causing her breath to be knocked from her lungs as she slammed into a metal floor.

It took all her willpower and strength to not make a sound or grip her chest as she slowly seethed between her gritted teeth, trying to regain her lost air, but all together she tried to keep very silent, still trying to give everyone the impression she was still unconscious.

"What have you found, Koltira?" A sudden icy voice asked.

Aydeline shivered inside at the voice, it was so.. _tainted_.. As it echoed in her mind, the voice almost sound split to her, one side echoing darkly in her mind, the other side a faint crushed spirit fighting for control. Her mind raced frantically.. Something like this had never happened to her.. Especially one single voice causing her to have a plethora of sudden emotions and thoughts.

"N-Nothing my L-lord" came the hesitant reply from her captor.

Aydeline resisted the urge to smirk, as she recognized the name of the elf from earlier, who enjoyed so much, with "playing with his food"

"The g-girl must have hi-id the layout s-s-somewhere" Koltira suggested. The icy voice growled menacingly and something suddenly slammed into the ground, not maybe a few paces from Aydeline's head, causing the cold ground to grumble with a disturbance.

She felt the few figures hovering over her back up slightly, as if frightened.

Then- all became silent for a few moments…

"and why did you not go back and search for the plans…" the icy voiced asked, bubbling with evident anger.

"I-I don't kno-" the elf began, but was cut off "WELL GO BACK!" came the swift roaring reply of the icy voice above her.

Aydeline heard a few stuttering replies before a chorus of hurried strides echoed out of the area, leaving only Aydeline.. And probably the figure who owned the icy voice. Moments passed by.. As Aydeline meekly laid there.. Breathing only to the slightest bit as the agonizing seconds passed by, the silence threatening to break her…

Finally "It is to my understanding, that a Crusader, always fights to their dying breath…" The voice above her mused, whether rhetorically to themselves, or to her, she knew not.. But the hope that the figure still believed she was unconscious was slowly growing more doubtful as the seconds passed by.

A few more moments passed by..

"Isn't that correct?" the voice asked..

…

"I know you can hear me…"

…Suddenly a very hard object collided with Aydeline's rib cage, flipping her over completely, and send her halfway across the terrace, all very painfully. She cried out in agony, clutching her probably broken ribcage, seething in pain.

A gauntleted hand yanked her head back harshly, showing her finally who her captor was.

She gaped in stunned silence..

Snow white hair hung over a harshly pale face… Furious blue eyes boring into her with evident malice… behind the figure was a weapon as evil as its owner..

"Y-y-our not-t S-s-supp-" Aydeline started to stutter, but was cut off, "Supposed to be what, hmm? Alive? Hardly." The Lich King sneered. He released her head and waved a hand behind him. "Not supposed to be here?"

He laughed deeply, his thick demonically tainted laugh sending shivers down Aydeline's spine.

"I'm home, aren't I?" he asked, evidently enjoying himself.

But, in an instant, his smirk vanished, replaced by a fierce frown as he returned to Aydeline, bringing his face within an inch of hers. She reflexively tried to scramble backwards, fear clutching her heart strings as she swallowed deeply, contemplating what lie in store for her over the next few moment, but his hand shot forth, seizing her shoulder and half-dragging, half-tossing her against the nearest pillar, allowing her no where to go.

He brought his face closely again, and slowly whispered, "You have something I want and need dear.. Do not toy with me." his nauseating breath washed over her, smelling just like, if not worse, than his minions scouring the land below them.

He brought his face closer.

"Where.. Are… the.. Plans.." he asked, stretching the question out, his voice growing softer with each word, the last word almost a whisper, causing Aydeline to almost strain to hear it. A few silent moments passed by as a hard lump developed in Aydeline's throat, not allowing any words to pass out.. So she only shook her head slightly, thick tears threatening to form beneath her eyelids, which were clamped shut.

He roared loudly and grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her painfully to the railing of the alcove balcony, shoving her against it, causing her to gaze out upon the land.

The once green land of the Scarlet Crusade, was now a burning pitch of weltering stench, Scourge soldiers roaming the land, either bored with themselves, or searching for any survivors, of which were of course not sparred, Bands of ragged warriors were cut down quickly and viciously, what was left of their bodies was too mangled to even recognize them.

"Do you see what happens to those who resist and tempt me?" the Lich King asked rhetorically. "And yet, those weren't even in my proximity, but yet, you are my dear." he pushed her a bit over the balcony, as if to emphasize his point.

"Do not think, that I will not hesitate to kill you." he added.

Aydeline suddenly erupted into a fit of mad laughter, causing the Lich King to frown in either confusion, or anger."It-it's r-reall-ly funn-y-y yo-ou see-e" she said past her fit of laughter. "You will hesitate to kill me, because I am the only one who knows where those plans are hidden!" She giggled, causing him to press her harder against the railing. She ignored the slight discomfort, deciding to continue with her mild speech, knowing that it was probably only adding to his anger. "And without me.. You'll never find those plans!!" she finished, tears of both pain and laughter in her eyes.

He growled in irritation and spun her around to face him, before backhanding her viciously across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground, ceasing her maddening laughing fit.

He knelt down and seized the front of her ruined tabard, bringing her now bleeding face back to within an inch of his.

"You do have a fair point.. " he began "but whilst you are still alive, I can push you to the brink of insanity and death.. And literally make your life hell my dear." his voice grew unnaturally cold.

"It is only a matter of time, until you snap, or until you die"


	2. Escape and Discovery

**Chapter Two**

Aydeline shivered uncontrollably, having been stripped of her armor, she had nothing much to shield her from the chilling winds at this altitude.. But she didn't shiver so much as from the cold air, more from the fear that clung deeply to her heart. She had kept repeating to herself that she would get through this… she would escape somehow..

But it just kept coming back to her.. The doubt that she would never see freedom again, that this decrepit place would end up as her grave.

It had been two full days since her capture, she had watched synchronized patrols saunter past her small cell, always carrying that pungent stench of death, and always making the air grow more chilling as they passed by. The Lich King, thankfully, hadn't barged in on her over the past days, probably occupied with his nefarious plans, of which he had so plainly shown Aydeline, allowing her to see the burning thrall of New Avalon.

However.. While in her small cell.. She had taken notice to the guards schedule, the normal patrol of three or so guards passed by her cell every five minutes, and she was only fed every eight hours, but she dare didn't touch the charred lumps of whatever they brought her, only allowing herself to drink the water she was brought.

With the guard schedule mentally noted, she had already begun to develop a plan… however the only true thing that separated her from freedom was a way out of the cell, and a form of transportation away from the citadel. This is what she had been mentally working on now… specifically finding a way out of the cell. She had scoured her cell several time, trying to find possibly a thin piece of metal, which could be turned into a lock pick.. Or even a loose rock, which she could bang against the lock.

_Light knows that wouldn't do much.. _she added grimly to her last thought.

Aydeline heard the sound of the approaching guards, their monotone trample of boots steadily growing closer with each second. Aydeline quickly flipped over, turning her back to the cell door, and she grew very still… honestly not knowing what good pretending to be asleep would do.. But she still felt the need to every time she heard the guards approach.

However.. As the boots seemed to reach her cell door… They stopped.

Aydeline heard the faint click of a key and the rusty cringe of the door swinging open, before a pair of cold hands grabbed Aydeline roughly, hauling her up to her feet. She was greeted with the sight of the elf death knights face, Koltira, a smirk of confidence already planted onto his face, his cold blue eyes seeming to glow wickedly.

"The master wishes to see you" he said. "whelp" he added with a sneer.

Aydeline's scoffed and tried to shrug out of his grip, but he held on with an unwavering hold, merely staring at her, obviously growing amused by her actions.

"Now" he mentioned, drawing the statement out longer than needed.

Koltira hauled Aydeline out of the cell, pushing her forward, motioning that she should follow him. Aydeline began walking with the pompous elf, his stride evidently showing his confidence, as he walked with his chest puffed out, the smirk still plastered to his face.

She shivered and rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up, even by the slightest bit, but honestly it had no avail in the ever chilling presence of so many Scourge.. Not to mention their leader, who's heart was probably as cold as his skin. They followed the path around, ending up walking up a set of stairs that lead out onto a large terrace, of where The Lich King stood, his back turned to him as he gazed out upon the land below.

About halfway from him, Koltira motioned for them to stop, and he then stooped into a low bow, murmuring aloud "The girl.. Master"

The Lich King's head jerked up as he noticed the two were there, and he spun around quickly, his blue eyes glowing bright.

He nodded and dismissed Koltira silently, waiting until the elf had disappeared, before motioning for Aydeline to come forth with a single crooked finger.

Aydeline hesitated slightly, before shuffling over to the King, deciding to keep a few pace's distance between him and her. His calmness and unemotional attitude were beginning to make Aydeline's fear build slowly up in her stomach, a heavy pitch as she only knew he was close to a point where his anger would once again come out.

"I am quickly loosing patience with you, Crusader" he said lowly. "Very Quickly" he added, his face still not betraying his emotions.

Aydeline dropped her gaze to the ground, gulping with fear as she could already feel his blade sliding across her neck in moments. "The only reason you were not intimately ..."questioned"... yesterday… was because I gave you the benefit of the doubt, thinking a stupid girl such as your self" he threw her a judging glance "would not have hid the plans very well."

He removed his helmet, and placed it upon his blades hilt, which was stuck point down in the ground beside him, letting his snow white hair fall.

"It seems I may have been wrong…" he began, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"But you see dear, I am never wrong" he said, finally looking at her, his face that still unnerving mask of no emotion.

A silence permitted between the two for a few moments… as Aydeline meekly tried to grow smaller, under his murderous look.

"Where are the plans" he asked softly, taking a step closer to Aydeline with each word.

"I-I don-nt kn-" "DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" He roared, seizing her by her throat brutally, lifting her completely off her feet.

She kicked feebly, trying to pry his iron fingers off her throat, but it did little as blackness began seeping into her vision.

He growled and threw her to the ground, her body slamming into the ground and skidding to a halt adjacent to Frostmourne.

She heard him mutter a small incantation behind her, her head suddenly exploding into mind splitting pain, as if someone had literally shoved icicles into her brain.

She clenched her head in her hands, tossing about in pain as her head felt as if it was about to split open.

"Tell me where the plans are" he said.

She shook her head fitfully in defiance.

She heard him briefly mutter another incantation behind her, when suddenly pain erupted throughout her body as her very blood seemed to catch fire, catching her completly off guard. The torture was unlike anything she had ever felt, the agony grabbed control of her every nerve, allowing her nothing to do, except to scream uncontrollably as she writhed in anguish.

"Tell me" he demanded forcibly.

She grunted through gritted teeth, her head felt like it was split open and her body felt like it was on fire.. But even then, she wouldn't give in.

She cried out in agony, "Stop PLEASE!" her back arching of the floor as tears flooded from her eyes.

"Tell me and this will stop" he said, walking around her, obviously enjoying watching her squirm in anguish.

The pain lasted for what seemed like eternity, until finally as she started to slip into unconsciousness, did he cease the spell, her body slumping half dead against the floor.

More sobs wracked her body each one sending spikes of pain through her system, as she just lay there..Finally..

She slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"What do you propose we do?" Eligor asked, running a gauntleted hand through his sand colored hair.

Tavin sighed and shrugged he glanced at the map of the Plaguelands, which now had a few minor additives, notably the crudely drawn necropolis placed on the spine of the Eastern Plaguelands, over the territory of New Avalon.

"I wouldn't honestly suggest moving into New Avalon.. Our forces are small enough as it is, if we deploy a small team to there, then they'll likely get ambushed and taken out, thus weakening us further.. And if we send an actual army, then we risk leaving the chapel wide open for plundering." Tavin said. "I suggest we just bolster our defenses, and prepare for any sudden attacks that the Scourge might have planned… we should only have convoys leave here to go scout the area possibly." he added.

Eligor nodded in agreement, along with a few other of the officers present.

"Very well…" Eligor said, contemplating his next words and actions. ".. I think all we can truly do now.. Is wait"

* * *

Aydeline groaned painfully as she reawakened, her whole body was numb with dull pain, every muscle twitch sent a spike of anguish through her..

She merely laid there for some time, trying to gather herself, waiting until finally, some of the pain wore off before she opened her eyes. She was greeted, of course, by the same dank cell: Dark, colorless and freezing. Her stomach grumbled loudly, _How long has it been…_ she wondered inside her head.

"It's been two days" a voice suddenly said behind her, causing Aydeline to jerk in fright, which of course only sent a wave of pain through her body as she rolled over instinctively.

Near the door of her secluded cell sat a looming dark figure, perched on a rickety wooden stool, one of the Lich King's lackeys. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she recognized the face of the man from her original capture, the one who had seemed in charge that night.. _Thallian? No Thassian.. _she thought, trying to remember his name.

He moved his boot, pushing a small metal dish towards her, a few lumps of charred meat piled lazily onto it, along with a tiny metal canteen.

Aydeline ignored all her superstitious thoughts and instantly seized the canteen, pouring the chilled water down her throat, which stung a bit due to the fact it was a hoarse from all the screaming she had done… She however left the meat alone, pushing it away from her as she brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"You should eat…" he suggested, his blazing blue eyes never leaving her.

"Why do you care?" She suddenly asked, "It's not as if you have any emotions left in that decayed skull" she spat out spitefully.

A look of hurt actually crossed the knight's face as he brought his eyes down momentarily, sighing slightly to himself.

"I once knew someone like you…" he murmured softly.

Aydeline ignored him and hugged her knees tighter, as she closed her eyes, trying to block out everything.

Suddenly, a loud horn sounded, making the death knight's head snap up in alarm. "So soon?.." he murmured. He hurriedly stood up and dashed out of the cell, his large plate armor clanking as he trotted away.

Aydeline glanced up, a spark of hope suddenly grabbing her as she realized one thing:

He had left the door unlocked.

Aydeline quietly slipped over to the cell door, glancing outside. The main area was deserted, no guards, no acolytes or trainees; empty.

She would of yelled in triumph, but knowing she only had a small amount of time, she swiftly slithered out the cell, crouching low as she moved throughout the main area, keeping straight to the shadows.

Aydeline finally reached a set of stairs that lead out onto a terrace, on the terrace were two figures; Koltira, the death knight from moments ago, and The Lich King himself.

Aydeline knew to keep moving past.. But a sudden urge seized her. She hastily ducked behind a set of metal crates, getting just barely close enough to hear the three's conversation.

"… our plan?" Aydeline heard Koltira ask.

"We move onto New Avalon" the Lich King said, his deep icy voice sending chills down Aydeline's spine, "Once we crush the Scarlet Crusade's leaders, we shall then march onto Light's Hope Chapel, and finally crush all resistance."

Her heart skipped a beat at this point.. She knew now, that she had to warn the Argent Dawn, however sorrow plagued her as she knew her own people were nearly extinct..

She pushed the emotions aside and continued to eavesdrop.

"Come.. We must prepare.." The Lich King said.

She heard heavy footfalls as the three heavy plated figures trudged down the steps.

"Where's the girl?" Aydeline heard Koltira asked, making her breath catch.

"In her cell" the other death knight said.

"Good" The Lich King murmured. "I'll deal with the wench once we return.."

A bright light suddenly flashed, and then all was silent.

Aydeline waited a few moments.. Then peered cautiously over the stairwell.

She breathed a sigh of deep relief as she saw that they were gone, and so she stood up and quickly moved up onto the terrace, glancing around for a mean of escape.

Aydeline peered over the rail, watching as suddenly as several bone white skeletal gryphon's burst out from the second level, carrying a handful of death knights with them, all armored and ready for battle.

_The final battle.._Aydeline thought to herself.

Down on the ground, she could see the main Scourge encampment, with all the erected tents and banners, and every single Scourge guard wandering the small encampment.

On the edge of the emplacement was a glowing yellow diadem of stone, which suddenly flashed brightly, The Lich King and his two lackeys appearing on the diadem. Aydeline ducked away from the rail quickly, knowing not if the three had looked up, but even then, she wasn't about to take a chance.

She moved towards the glowing circle she had seen them disappear on moments ago.. She hoped that the one on the ground was linked to this.. But it was her only option.

Aydeline prayed swiftly.. Then stepped onto the diadem.

Instantly a bright light overcame her along with a tingling sensation, before she appeared on a second diadem, in what she guessed was the lower half of the Scourge fortress.

Aydeline breathed another sigh of relief and quickly glanced around, glad to see that this part of the hold was deserted too.

She looked behind her, onto the terrace to find several other skeletal mounts waiting silently, their eyeless sockets gazing into nothing.

Aydeline slowly moved towards one of them, trying not to startle any of them, which she not how one would know she was there, with no senses left in its body.. But then again, the things could fly, and they were mere skeletons, so she decided not to question the logic.

The nearest steed suddenly snapped his head up, clicking his beak sharply at her. She softly cooed the gryphon and extended a hand out towards his shiny skull. The beast silently let her touch his head, allowing her to rub his smooth bony head, of which he nuzzled her hand, exactly as any other beast would.

_Oddly interesting.._Aydeline silently thought to herself.

Moving on, she slowly moved around to the creatures side, and swiftly mounted the beast, making him clack his talons as he shook slightly.

_Alright Aydeline… just like controlling a horse.._ she silently said to herself.

She picked up a pair of black leather reigns that were resting on the creatures spinal cord, and she shook them a bit.

The steed responded with a small shake of his head.

"I suggest you dismount" a sudden icy voice said.

Aydeline jerked in alarm and glanced over to see the human death knight who had been in her small cell, his eyes glowed furiously, his jagged blade poised to strike in his hand.

He took a step towards her, cautiously saying "Off the gryphon.." he said.

Aydeline glanced towards the railing… "Don't think about it" he said, taking another step.

Aydeline whirled the reins around and slammed her bare heels into the beasts side. The gryphon suddenly jumped into the air with a cacophony of screeching metal as it's talons scratched the metal ground.

"STOP!" the death knight said, dashing towards her.

Aydeline didn't hesitate in digging her heels into it's sides again, causing it to launch forward towards the railing. As she broke free from the hold, a sudden weight grabbed the beast from behind. The death knight from before was hanging onto the gryphon's back as they now plummeted towards the ground.

Aydeline kept a tight hold of the reins with one hand, the other beating furiously against the death knight as she tried in vain to knock him off.

They were angled towards the clearing north of the Browman's mill, where Aydeline had first fled to, being chased by the very same death knight who was hanging on tightly behind her.

Aydeline threw her first back, slamming it into the death knight's face.

He growled deeply, his eyes burning furiously.

They hurled over the secret cave to New Avalon, the gryphon dropping into the ground with a jarring impact, sending up a cloud of dust in its wake. Aydeline coughed and launched herself off the skeletal gryphon, who was flailing his bony wings wildly, only making more dirt and sand to fly up. Aydeline used the diversion and dashed off down the trail towards the mill, her heart pounding frantically.

"STOP!" she heard the death knight yell behind her.

Aydeline kept dashing, but fearfully glanced back to see the death knight step from the flurry of dirt, which was now gone, the gryphon had been calmed was now nickering slightly.

Aydeline cursed her luck and ran faster, her bare feet numb from hitting the ground so hard. She could hear the death knights plates clanking together as he frantically chased her down the trail.

Aydeline sprinted through the Browman mill, hopping hastily over cracked floorboards, before vaulting over a rickety wooden fence.

However the fence gave way, and she slammed into the ground painfully, her ankle slipping on the fence and it suddenly gave a sickening snap. She cried out in agony as pain lanced up her leg, her ankle now broken.

Aydeline tried to crawl away from the advancing death knight, his eyes burning maliciously as he stepped over the broken fence. His gaze suddenly left Aydeline and he looked up, grimacing as he spotted something.

Aydeline threw a glance over her shoulder to see a patrol of three mounted knights approaching them at a haste, their swords drawn.

The death knight cursed lowly and turned around and sped off back towards the clearing, leaving Aydeline laying there.

The horsemen skidded to a halt a few meters from Aydeline, one of them leaping off his mount and dashing over to a battered Aydeline.

"You alright miss?" he asked softly.

Aydeline nodded numbly, trying to say something coherent, but couldn't through the pain, so she merely pointed to her ankle, which was now swollen.

The soldier nodded "A priest can heal that back at the chapel." he picked her up and helped her onto his horse before getting on himself.

The horsemen scanned the area one last time, before dashing off back towards the chapel.

* * *

Tavin leaned against the Chapel's entrance, his eyes closed as he tried to catch some sleep before any attacks... But his mind was racing so much, he had so far had no avail.

_It's been almost a week.._ Tavin thought silently to himself.

"We need a healer!!" Tavin suddenly heard a man yell.

His heart jumped and his eyes snapped open as he feared someone had been ambushed, or something to that effect.

He glanced out over the Chapel's territory to see three horsemen approaching from the direction of Browman mill.

Leaning against the center horseman was a bruised and battered girl in tattered clothes, her face marred with dirt, grime and blood.

Tavin trotted over to the horsemen as the stopped, getting a better look at the girl.

He gasped aloud as he recognized the girl as the small Scarlet Crusade recruit from Stratholme, Aydeline.

"What happened?" Tavin asked incredulously.

"Spotted her being chased through Browman mill by a pale figure in dark armor… probably a Scourge lackey… she tried to leap over a fence but slipped and snapped her ankle I think.." the center horsemen answered, placing the girl in Tavin's arms.

Tavin nodded "Aye, good timing men."

The horsemen saluted and the center one said "Going to go back to our patrols."

Tavin nodded and turned around, heading towards the Chapel with the girl, Aydeline.

She stirred and mumbled something.

Tavin walked into the Chapel, earning the gazes of Eligor and Byron, of which were in conversation at a table.

"Byron, need you" Tavin said, setting the girl down on a table.

Byron hurried over, and instantly began healing the girls small cuts and scrapes, as well as moving towards her broken ankle.

She tried to sit up, but Tavin gently pushed her back down.

"It'll be alright, just relax" he said.

She shook her head, "Need to go back…" she murmured in a daze ".. plans.. Attack.."

Tavin perked up at this, "Plans? Attack?" he gently brought her up, handing her his waterskin.

She seized the waterskin and drained it dry in a matter of seconds, panting as her eyes widened a bit, as she slowly became more alert.

"What plans, what attack?" he asked again.

She coughed and said "The Scourge are attacking here very soon.." she swallowed, and looked into Tavin's eyes. "He's back" she said.

"Who?" Eligor asked, his eyes suddenly wild.

"The Lich King" she said fearfully.

Eligor placed a hand over his mouth, as he stumbled back, as if dazed.

Tavin and Byron fell into the nearby chair, just as stunned.

"How are we going to defeat the Lich King himself.." Tavin asked hesitantly.

Eligor ran a hand through his hair, "It'll be a challenge.. But we have one advantage.." he said.

Byron and Tavin glanced and Eligor, "What?" they both asked.

Eligor looked at Aydeline, "Will you be alright for a moment?" he asked.

Aydeline nodded silently and settled down into a chair.

Eligor glanced around, making sure the chapel was empty before walking over to a metal case box that sat at the head of the Chapel.

He whispered a few words and the box briefly glowed, before Eligor opened it, and placed his hand inside.

Eligor began turning something, and then he pulled his hands out of the box, placed both hands on each side, and heaved upwards, grunting as he pulled up the whole tile underneath the box itself, revealing a cavernous passage, and a small rope ladder down it.

He seized a torch out its bracket on the wall and beckoned to them, before climbing down the ladder.

Tavin and Byron hurriedly followed him down the ladder, intrigued by the sudden new unknown aspect of the Chapel.

"Watch your step" Eligor said, lighting their way as they all dropped down into a pitch black passage.

"Where are we?" Byron asked aloud, his voice echoing off the walls.

Eligor touched the torch to something, and suddenly a whole section of the passage was brightly illuminated as fire was ignited down the passage.

Eligor walked to the other side of the passage and lit it up, before placing the torch into a bracket on the wall.

"I was among a very select few chosen for a secret task…" he beckoned to them and they began walking down the corridor. "After Arthas killed his father, our beloved king, and the Scourge rampaged through Lordaeron.." he stopped and pointed to a long row of very old wooden coffins, which numbered in the hundreds, if thousands.

Tavin gaped with Byron at the number of coffins. "It was decided that our honored dead must not be left behind, abandoned only to later bolster the ranks of the Lich King's army. And so, we took the bodies out of the cemeteries and the catacombs: Bodies of the warriors, priests, paladins…" he stopped and placed a hand on one of the coffins "Champions of battles long past.. And we transported them here, to this small out-of-the-way chapel where we interred them once more in sacred ground." he swept a hand around the area. "A thousand of the bravest souls to walk the earth, yet should they fall into the hands of the Scourge.." he glanced at them.

"They would be raised in the Lich King's service.." Tavin finished his sentence.

Eligor nodded, "Yes. Cogs in an unstoppable machine of destruction."

Suddenly a battle horn sounded above them, "War is on us… let us join our brothers" Eligor said, his eyes lighting up.


	3. A New Dawn

**_Chapter Three_**

Tavin hauled himself up the latter quickly, leaping back into the chapel with a haste, his plate armor clanking loudly.

Aydeline saw him and made a motion to stand up, but Tavin hurriedly pushed her back down into her seat, "Stay here" he said.

She nodded and settled back in her seat.

With this, Tavin, Byron and Eligor dashed outside, their weapons at the ready.

The Chapel's small force had formed a protective ring around the Chapel, every single soldier holding his or her weapon at the ready, the paladin's guarding the front, and the small group of marksman balanced on a small knoll behind them, their large scoped rifles at the ready.

All was silent..

Tavin waited as the wind blew slightly, bringing no sounds along with it..

Then suddenly-

"Soldiers of the Scourge, stand ready!" a sudden powerful voice shouted. "You will soon be able to unleash your fury upon the Argent Dawn!"

Tavin shivered at the iciness of the voice, clenching his sword tightly.

"The sky weeps at the devastation of sister earth! Soon, tears of blood will rain down upon us!"

Suddenly, something splattered onto Tavin's helmet, like rain.

He reached his hand up, wiping his helmet which was slick with something; bringing his hand down, he found his fingertips stained with red blood, that was actually falling from the sky.

A few of the Argent Dawn soldiers cried out in dismay, as they too discovered blood was literally raining on their heads.

"Soldiers of the Light!" Tavin suddenly shouted. "Stand ready against the Scourge, for today, we will stand our ground!" he yelled.

Tavin dashed down from the Chapel's entrance, to stand in front of the line of Argent Dawn soldiers.

"Soldiers of the Scourge, death knights of Acherus, minions of the darkness: hear the call of the Highlord!" The icy death knight roared.

"Warriors of the Argent Dawn, Paladins of the Brotherhood!" Tavin shouted, matching the Scourge leaders words. He began walking up the line, earning every single gaze of each and every soldier. "Defenders of the Light, hear the call of your brother!"

"RISE!" the death knight roared.

Tavin grimaced as a cold gust of wind ripped through the area.. He could feel the dark magic it carried.

He turned to the men, shoving his swords into the air.

"RISE!" He yelled, roaring triumphantly to the men.

Every man did the same, roaring a triumphant battle shout, pumping their fists in the air and clanging their armored fists against their breastplates.

"TODAY!" Tavin yelled, eyes wild as he began walking past each man.

"We will defy the Scourge, we WILL stand our ground! Do not falter men, for they will not, so we will not either!! Tear these beasts of death limb from limb, allow them no mercy, as they would allow us none!!" Tavin roared."The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen! The Lich King watches over us, minions" The death knight yelled. "Onward! Leave only ashes and misery in your destructive wake!" he suddenly ordered.

"War is upon us men!" Tavin yelled. "STAND READY!" He roared once more, his battle shout echoing in the sky.

Tavin fell back into the line, taking his place next to a weathered soldier who held his large mace fiercely.

He glanced at Tavin, saying "You should fall back behind the line sir, so you can better command us."

Tavin glanced at the man and smiled, blood beginning to run off his helmet and onto his face. "My place is beside my men, I command you best here"

The larger man nodded and returned his attention to the front.

"Scourge armies approach!" someone suddenly yelled.

"Stand fast, brothers and sisters! The Light will prevail!" Tavin heard Tyrosus yell.

From the trees came sudden dark shapes, moving quickly.

Through the bloodied fog and rain came bursting through a wall of Scourge minions of every type, skeletal constructs, rotting zombies, bumbling abominations.

"Spare no one!" the same voice suddenly yelled, the figure to match the voice bursting through the fog himself.

Upon horseback, where four figures, all clad in spiked dark armor, wielding enormous jagged blades which thrummed with unholy power.

However the lead one carried a blade Tavin knew every Argent soldier would recognize..

Long and broad, but elegant in the death knight's hand, was the Ashbringer, famed blade of Highlord Mograine himself, once a legendary warrior of the Light, but was now a fallen leader for the Scourge, having been murdered brutally by his own son..

However, the Ashbringer looked different in his hand.. It was darker and glowed with a sickly green light, instead of a pure golden one.

In a small curve at the end of the blade, where one a golden disc hovered magically, emblazoned with the Knights of the Silver Hand's insignia, was now a wicked looking skull.

_They tainted the blade.._ Tavin thought angrily.

He grimaced, vowing revenge on the fallen Highlord.

But suddenly, the wall of Scourge crashed into the Argent soldiers viciously:

Tavin ducked and swung wildly as several Scourge came flying at him, scrabbling blindly at him in blind anger.

He brought his blade around, slicing easily through a handful of Scourge with each swipe of his blade, but as a small path opened up, two more Scourge filled up each spot, for each one Scourge that had fallen.

Tavin cursed lowly and tapped into his well of Light, flowing it through his hands and into his blade, causing it to glow with a golden light, thrumming with unyielding power.

Tavin roared and attacked the Scourge with a frenzy, his light filled blade decimating all that lay before him, allowing only a few Scourge to actually attack him, of which he deflected them off his shield with ease.

Byron appeared suddenly beside Tavin, his large majestic mace pulverizing everything in his path as well, he stole a glance at Tavin and grinned from ear to ear.

Tavin grinned back, his face now covered with blood that had been falling heavily from the sky, staining everything red with it.

Tavin chopped through another few Scourge, suddenly seeing straight through, an opportunity to strike at the Scourge's leader, of whom was swinging the Ashbringer at Argent soldiers who dared charge him themselves.

Tavin took the opportunity while the knight was looking away and charged him, himself.

He ducked his plated covered shoulder in, lunging at the knight and tackling him viciously off his steed.

His skeletal horse neighed wildly, charging off, leaving Tavin and the knight alone.

Tavin struck the ground, scrambling to get up, but had little luck as the death knight roared viciously and swung his massive blade at Tavin.

Tavin winced and braced himself, trying to get up, but watched in awe as about halfway from Tavin, the blade jerked and ripped itself from one of the death knight's hands.

Tavin took the chance and got back on his feet, his weapons raised, his life having just been saved by an odd miracle.

"Ashbringer defies me…" the death knight muttered. "Minions, come to my aid!" he suddenly shouted, drawing the attention of several nearby Scourge animations.

The Scourge charged Tavin, their mindless limbs swinging blindly at Tavin, of which he lopped them off easily, sidestepping around them, only to find the knight again lunging at him, taking the flow blown distraction Tavin had so easily walked into.

Tavin made a notion to remove his blade from one of the Scourge limbs to deflect the blow, but to his dismay, it was wedged deep in the bone.

_Why me.._ Tavin thought to himself, having been the third time this had happened to him.

He braced himself again, knowing this time, he wouldn't be so lucky, so he raised his shield and steadied his legs, preparing for the blow.

But..

The Ashbringer ripped itself again away from Tavin, throwing the death knight off.

"You will do as I command! I am in control here!" he roared, trying to bring the blade back around to cleave Tavin.

But the blade turned downward in the death knights hand, burying itself in the ground next to the knight.

"What is this?! My... I cannot strike…" the knight muttered.

Suddenly a war horn sounded, drawing both their attention to a figure who was approaching them both on horseback at breakneck speed.

From out of the fog burst a man in golden armor, on the back of a chestnut horse, his weathered grey beard the only sign of aging on his powerful figure.

Tavin instantly recognized the figure..

Tirion Fordring, a man of legends, one of the original Knight's of the Silver Hand, said to be second only to Uther the Lightbringer in his faith and command of the light.

Little had been heard of him, since a befuddled and unfair dis-communication, discerning a act of kindness to a member of the Horde.

Tirion yanked his reigns up, his horse kicking the death knight back as he reached them, knocking the death knight down into the bloodied mud.

"You cannot win, Darion!" Tirion said, jumping off his Chestnut horse.

The battle had suddenly stopped as the man had arrived, most of the Light defenders having decimated the Scourge's mindless force, still having lost many of their own men."Stand down, death knights. We have lost" the death knight said, picking himself up from the grime covered ground. He glanced around "... The Light... This place... No hope…"

He knelt before Fordring, plainly showing his defeat.

The powerful man's eyes burned vigorously, his mouth set in a thin line as he walked up to the kneeling knight.

"Have you learned nothing, boy?" he asked, gazing upon the kneeling man, with evident disappointment. "You have become all that your father fought against! Like that coward, Arthas, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness...the hate... Feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed!"

Tirion pointed a gauntleted finger towards the Chapel behind them, saying "Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel. It is why he dares not show his face! He's sent you and your death knights to meet their doom, Darion."

Darion glanced up at Tirion, evident malice in his eyes, but now a cloudy spot of confusion touched his burning eyes.

Tirion saw this and pointed straight at the death knight's chest, What you are feeling right now is the anguish of a thousand lost souls!" he said. "Souls that you and your master brought here!" he crouched down in front of Darion, brining his face daringly close. "The Light will tear you apart, Darion" he said rigidly.

Darion sneered. "Save your breath, old man. It might be the last you ever draw"

Before Tirion could reply, a sudden burst of light illuminated the area, a ghastly figure appearing at the bottom of the hill, at the end of the stone trail that lead up to the Chapel's doors.

Clad in sparkling blue armor, wearing an emblazoned silver tabard was Alexandros Mograine himself.. His namesake glowing brightly in his hand.

His eyes fell upon Darion, to which they widened and lit up with joy, "My son! My dear, beautiful boy!" he cried out.

"Father!" Darion answered, but as he went to take a step towards his father, he seized back, grabbing his chest painfully. "Argh...what...is…" he fell to a knee, a sudden ghastly figure to match Alexandros' appearing in front of Darion, depicting a youngerversion of himself, Darion there looking as if he had just reached manhood.

"Father, you have returned!" Darion's shade cried out, running to his father's embrace.

Alexandros swept Darion up in a warm hug, laughing joyfully.

Darion looked at his father, "You have been gone a long time, father. I thought…" he began, but was kindly silenced by his father's reassuring words, "Nothing could have kept me away from here, Darion. Not from my home and family" he set Darion back down on the ground.

Darion gazed up at his father, "Father, I wish to join you in the war against the undead. I want to fight! I can sit idle no longer!"

Alexandros shook his head, "Darion Mograine, you are barely of age to hold a sword, let alone battle the undead hordes of Lordaeron! I couldn't bear losing you. Even the thought…"

Darion stomped his foot, his fists now clenched, "If I die, father, I would rather it be on my feet, standing in defiance against the undead legions! If I die, father, I die with you!"

Tears sprung to Alexandros' eyes, he knelt down in front of his young son, saying "My son, there will come a day when you will command the Ashbringer and, with it, mete justice across this land. I have no doubt that when that day finally comes, you will bring pride to our people and that Lordaeron will be a better place because of you." he said, clapping Darion boldly on the shoulder.

He stood up and shook his head, "But, my son, that day is not today."

Suddenly.. A dark figure appeared behind the shades.. Moving suddenly through the Highlord's shade, dispersing it completely, along with Darion's.

Tavin gasped aloud as he recognized the figure.. But it couldn't be..

"Touching…" the Lich King mused, his wicked blade, Frostmourne emitting its wicked aura, its sinister runes glowing vibrantly.

Darion stood up suddenly, shaking with anger and he snatched the Ashbringer from the ground.

"You have forsaken me, monster!!" He roared "FACE THE MIGHT OF MOGRAINE!" he launched himself at his master with anger, his blade whistling dangerously towards the Lich King's with inhuman speed, the Lich King brought his hand around, slamming a ball of black energy into Darion's chest, sending him flying back and causing him to crash into the ground with a defeated thud, the Ashbringer, skidding a pace away from Darion.

"Pathetic…" the Lich King spat, turning his attention back to Tirion.

"You're a damned monster, Arthas!" Tirion shouted to the Lich King, his burning gaze not faltering.

The Lich King "You were right, Fordring. I did send them in to die." he said, almost sounding regretful, but his expression quickly changed to a sinister smile. "Their lives are meaningless, but yours…" he said, his eyes glowing brightly.

"How simple it was to draw the great Tirion Fordring out of hiding. You've left yourself exposed, paladin." he mused, "Nothing will save you…"

With that, the Lich King's hands suddenly burst a small green ball at Tirion, hitting him squarely in the chest, causing an explosion to hit both him and Tavin, causing them to drop to their knees, gasping for air.

Pain gripped Tavin, constricting his chest as he lay there in the mud wheezing, all his strength stolen from him.

"ATTACK!!!" Tyrosus suddenly yelled, a surge of paladins charging towards the Lich King with unwavering courage.

The Lich King began casting another spell, a wall of black magic energy springing up behind him and the paladins, casting off bolts of dark of energy towards each man.

"AAAAPPPPOOOOCAAAALYPSEEEE!" he roared, his energy sending every man flying backwards, crashing into the ground unconscious.

Darion suddenly stood up.. Muttering something to himself..

Before finally…

"Tirion!" he yelled, snatching the Ashbringer up and tossing it to Fordring.

Tirion stood up and caught it, an explosion of golden light bursting over him…

As the light cleared, Tirion stood triumphantly, a golden aura surrounding him… a cleansed and bright Ashbringer thrumming with holy energy in his hand."ARTHAS!!!" Tirion yelled, drawing the Lich King's attention as he stopped casting his spell..

"What is this!?" He growled, his eyes seeing the cleansed Ashbringer.

"Your end"

Tirion roared and charged at the Lich King, their blades meeting with a burst of golden light.

The Lich King staggered back, dazed.

He growled and slammed Frostmourne into the ground, causing a burst of icy energy to root everyone in their place.

"Impossible.." he muttered.

He glanced back at Tirion who was standing feet apart, but rooted in place, gazing angrily at the Lich King.

"This... isn't... over…" he growled, he flicked his hand, causing a portal of dark energy to appear. "When next we it won't be on holy ground, paladin"

And then he was gone.

The men of the Argent Dawn started to cheer in silence but Tirion silenced then, walking by Tavin and picking him up with a strong hand.

Tavin nodded and watched as Tirion walked over to Darion, who was still kneeling.

He stopped before him, "Rise, Darion, and listen…" he turned towards the Eastern Plaguelands, gazing out over them.

"We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy." he began. "The blood of good men has been shed upon this soil… Honorable knights, slain defending their lives - our lives!" he clenched his fists angrily.

"And while such things can never be forgotten, we must remain vigilant in our cause!" he shouted, turning back to the men. "The Lich King must answer for what he has done and must not be allowed to cause further destruction to our world, I make a promise to you now, brothers and sisters: The Lich King will be defeated!" he shouted.

"On THIS day, I call, for a union!!"

The Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand will come together as one! We will succeed where so many before us have failed! We will take the fight to Arthas and tear down the walls of Icecrown!" he turned back towards the north, shouting with defiance "The Argent Crusade comes for you, Arthas!" he turned back to his men, "Who will pledge their lives for the cause?!"

Tavin seized his fallen blade, and knelt down, saying "I Shall"

Tirion nodded, murmuring something to himself..

And suddenly, every single Argent soldier copied Tavin, dropping to their knees, their blades and weapons raised in servitude, a chorus of "I will's and shall's" following.

Suddenly, Darion spoke up, "So too do the Knights of the Ebon Blade... While our kind has no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King.. This, I vow." he said to Tirion.

Tavin was suddenly nudged from behind, as Aydline apperead at his side, holding onto him for support as she smiled slightly, and together, the whole Crusade and the Ebon Knight's watched as the sun slowly crept up over the hills, sheding its light upon them all and ushering in,

A new dawn...


	4. The Frigid Front

**Chapter Four:**

_Three months after the second battle of Light's Hope Chapel…_

Tavin buried his face further into his canvas undercoat, trying to block out the chilling wind that had risen up in the past hour, sending a light snow and more cold frost towards the Argent Crusade's new foothold in Icecrown.

_Three months…_ Tavin mused to himself.. In those months, the Crusade had made tremendous progress, having traveled to Northrend, crossing all of it to the very domain of the Lich King himself, Icecrown, and then proceeding to plant their foot firmly in the area, Tavin was surprised honestly at the quickness and aggressiveness of the Crusade's new tactics, but on the other hand; he was beginning to enjoy person behind all this was certainly not faltering in any way, shape, or form.

Tirion was pressing on vigorously, training sessions continued daily, bolstering the strength of the Crusade's forces, and amazingly, new recruits were coming in every week by the handfuls, and Tirion took them too under the Crusade's wing, training to become an unstoppable hammer of retribution against the Lich King.

In the few months, Tavin himself had risen slightly in the ranks of the Crusade, earning him command of a quarter of the men in the Icecrown encampment, but he had not only grown in rank, but also physically and mentally; from extensive training, muscles now rippled across Tavin's body, surprising even him with his new found strength, but also, his faith in the Light had certainly grown stronger, to the point where he even felt it; a illuminating aura pulsing inside of him, which despite the frigid coldness, filled him with a radiant warmth.

Likewise, his other two friends had grown much like him.

Byron was now Eligor Dawnbringer's lieutenant, Eligor himself having risen to become the supreme Commander of the Brotherhood, which had traveled to Icecrown along with the newly formed Crusade.

Byron now resided in Wintergarde keep: once a spectacular fortification in Dragonblight, was now being besieged by multiple Scourge forces… coming out of Naxxramas itself, which to the displeasure of the Alliance and Crusade alike, had appeared directly over the set of fields in front of Wintergarde, now named the Carrion Fields… and for a good reason, their namesake was.

Aydeline, whom had converted to the Argent Crusade, after watching the practical destruction of her faction, the Scarlet Crusade, was now under Tavin's wing, as he guided her in faith and combat, becoming almost a pupil of the sort, but Tavin hardly wanted to be any form of mentor, giving that most of the people in the Crusade bested him by at least half a decade in age.

It was now her that stepped up beside Tavin as he quietly surveyed the land, the morning sun just beginning its summit in the sky, its molten glow casting a shimmering sparkle across the powder white snow.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Tavin asked, glancing at her.

It was barely before dawn, only a few men were awake at this time; the guards patrolling the walls, the officers in the center of the encampment, himself, and most likely Tirion, whom despite his age was very energetic and never seemed to stop moving for even a moment.

Aydeline merely shrugged, "Couldn't fall back to sleep…" she murmured, burying her own face into her coat as another ripple of wind blew their way.

Tavin nodded silently and shifted his gaze back to the land, glancing at the canyon that lay directly ahead of them, which was in fact their current objective at this point in time; securing that small canyon that allowed access to the better part of Icecrown.

"We're moving to secure that canyon today, hopefully" Tavin said with an eager smile.

"Long has been the path to our salvation, young ones" a strong voice said gently behind them, causing both of them to wheel about, finding the Highlord standing behind them, The Ashbringer humming vibrantly at his waist.

Tirion smiled and stepped up to the rampart, "We have fought across continents, worlds even, to reach this point." he swept a gauntleted hand towards the land. "Now we face our greatest challenge: the destruction of the Lich King and his Scourge."Tavin nodded in agreement, "Do you believe we will be the ultimate fall of the Lich King?" Tavin asked.

"I know, we will be" Tirion said, a small grin tugging at his lips. "But, we must take small advances and steps to reach that point my young Lieutenant, and I believe you have discovered our first move on the Lich King himself; Securing that canyon"

Tavin and Aydeline nodded together.

"Are you both ready, then?" Tirion asked, glancing at them.

They nodded.

"Then report to Commander Entari." he said, dismissing them.

Tavin and Aydeline started to move away, but as Tavin began to walk past, Tirion suddenly grabbed his arm, bringing his and Tavin's eyes level with each other.

"And remember Tavin, Honor above all else." he said.

Tavin nodded, "Yes, Highlord"

With that, Tirion released them and they ventured up to the flat plateau in the middle of the encampment, which provided officers and soldiers a very good view of the whole encampment, as well as the areas around it, making it a perfect staging area.

In the center was a burly man with dark skin, wearing bulky golden plate armor.

"Lieutenant!" Entari exclaimed as Tavin walked into view, Tavin nodded and snapped a salute at the Commander, who was one rank above him, Aydeline doing the same.

"Commander, the time has come, has it?" Tavin said.

Entari nodded vigorously, "When our first wave of soldiers poured into here, only a week or so before your men arrived, we had great success, pushing through that small canyon with ease… however we encountered a section of land occupied by the Scourge on the other side of that wall, their accursed ziggurats' planted all along that stretch of land, and naturally, we encountered very heavy resistance, so much to the point that after several days of fighting, we had to pull back and we began raining artillery down on those skittering creeps, this of course held them back for awhile… until the afflicted things began using our own men as living shields just recently… So as you've noticed, we've had to stop the shelling in fear of hitting our own men out in that field" Entari pointed our across the small expanse of land between the encampment and the canyon.

"Take several of your men, and go free our crusaders trapped on the field outside the base." Entari said.

Tavin nodded, "Very well sir" with that, the two left.

Tavin quickly paced down to the row of tents that lined the inner back side of the encampment, where all of the men slept, and Tavin swerved into the first row of tents, where his line of men were placed.

He counted off the first four tents, where his first squad of men were placed, which included eight men out of his whole thirty-two he commanded.

He walked to each tent, poking his head in and saying, "Saddle up boy's, leaving in five minutes!" briskly moving through each tent, before making his way back to the head of the column of tents.

In moments, several men poured from each tent, fully dressed in sparkling plate armor, ready for battle, their weapons holstered in their sheaths and their bucklers clamped to their vambraces.

Tavin did a quick head count, then began relaying his set of orders to his men, "Command needs us to pull every trapped man out of that field before we can advance any further through that canyon! Move in sets of two, and clear every cocoon you see, pulling each and every brother out of those webs!"

"Yes, Commander!" came the unison of replies from the alert soldiers.

Tavin nodded and shouted, "Move out!"

With that the small group of ten began trudging through the snow back towards the northern entrance of the encampment, which lead straight to the field that contained their objective, or rather objectives.

As the set foot on the field, Tavin gave the signal, and instantly the whole squad dispersed into sets of two, moving carefully out onto the field.

Thankfully.. No nerubian's, a ingenious species of arachnids that were in service to the scourge, were in sight, but Tavin knew better to let his eyes guide his judgment, especially in Icecrown.

Dotting the land were scarce trees, of which next to lay blobs of moving figures encased in white sticky silk; practically sitting targets if the nerubian's decided to surface.

Tavin and Aydeline moved over to the nearest one and quickly hacked open the webbing, thick globs and strands sticking to their swords as they sliced through the hindering material.

From within the milk white coccon stumbled a blinking and confused Crusader, parts of his armor missing, his tabard in shreds.

He blinked his eyes furiously, trying to adjust his eyes to the light, but as he adjusted, his eyes widened in relief as he saw two fellow Crusader's standing next to him.

"Light bless you…I thought I'd never see daylight again." he muttered.

Tavin knelt down, "Can you make it back to the Vanguard well enough soldier?" he asked.

The man nodded, "I-I believe so s-sir"

Tavin patted the mans shoulder and nodded, and with that, the man began making his way gratefully back to the Crusades encampment.

Tavin glanced at Aydeline, and nodded, before they moved onto the next one.

The next hour was spent clearing the field of cocoons', cutting them apart and freeing the confused Crusader's inside.

However… as only a few more were left insight, Tavin heard a rustling sound…

He froze instantly, his hand tightening around his blade.

Suddenly- The frozen ground not two paces in front of him exploded in a plume of snow and dirt, dark figures erupting from the new sinkhole.

"NERUBIANS!" Tavin roared, jumping backwards as one of the spider-like creatures charged out of the whole towards him.

Tavin deflected a swing from the creatures from limb, razor sharp talons on the end of the limb whistling toward him dangerously.

Tavin growled and swung his second blade around, lopping the Nerubian's limb off, green ichor like blood spraying into the air.

The creature hissed and clicked its hardened mandibles together, before it swung a second limb at Tavin in a blind fury.

Tavin ducked and with one blade chopped the limb clean off, with the other blade he lunged and shoved his blade point first into the dead of the creatures chest, where a soft- unarmored spot of skin resided.

The creature screeched in pain, scrabbling at its chest with useless limbs, before shriveling up in a dead and useless heap.

Tavin glanced around, seeing more and more sinkholes springing up over the area.

_How many of them are there…_ Tavin thought grimly as a second nerubian spotted him, clicking over to him, its fierce limbs raised aggressively.

Tavin sidestepped the attack and brought his blade around, slicing the creatures unarmored neck with precise skill, ending the pitiful things life instantly.

He glanced back to see Aydeline battling another Nerubian, and she was quickly gaining ground on the beast, her skill with a blade was quite adept, Tavin had noticed.

He returned his attention to the battle, both killing several nerubian's himself, and seeing his own men moving through the waves of creatures with ease, their newly found skill and strength no match for the nerubian's weak frames.

However… Tavin did notice the one aspect the creatures had on them; numbers.

They poured out of the numerous sinkholes, unending as they began to overwhelm the Crusader's small band of men.

At this point… Tavin knew they couldn't win the battle, due to the sheer fact the nerubian's were beginning to overwhelm them.

"Fall back!!!" Tavin roared, dodging several failed attacks from skittering nerubian''s men began quickly receding, angry and vicious nerubian's eagerly taking the gained ground as the Crusader's retreated back towards the base.

With the afflicted monsters nipping at their heels, they were about halfway back to the encampment, Tavin could already see a line of Argent soldiers forming to defend the encampment as numerous enemies approached.

But suddenly, Tavin heard several thunderous booms, and seconds later, Tavin heard whistling sounds streak overhead before explosions ripped up the line of scourge behind them, thick shells ripping the frail creatures to pieces.

The bombardment of artillery gave the Crusader's enough time to dash ahead of the hindered wall of nerubian's and join the wall of men, watching in awe as thick volleys of shells slammed into the surprised nerubian's, quickly decimating their numbers as large explosions ripped along the line, spraying snow, limbs and dirt alike in the air.

But…

Suddenly through the smoke and carnage, loomed an even larger figure, and as the smoke cleared, Tavin gaped as he realized what had just emerged from a newly formed, and bigger, sinkhole.

"Crypt Lord!!!" Tavin heard a marksman scream from up on the ridge.

Tavin watched as the artillery men on the artillery cannons quickly readjusted their fire, raining score after score of thick shells onto the lumbering Crypt lord, who was at least seven to eight times larger than himself.

But to everyone's dismay, the creature merely grunted in evident anger as the shells merely dented his thick chitin, before dropping to the ground uselessly.

Tavin glanced over the Crypt Lord's stature, trying to spot any form of weakness in its defense, much like the several soft spots Tavin had utilized when fighting the nerubians only moments before.

His eyes scoured over the thick hull of the Crypt Lord, but all his eyes found was layer upon layer of thick impenetrable armor, leaving nothing open for a clear shot.

But as his eyes traveled up, he saw it-

Every time the creature swung its claws to deflect an incoming shell, a sliver of skin exposed itself.

"The chest!" Tavin yelled out, pointing at the Crypt Lord's chest. "Every time it attacks!" Tavin yelled again to one of the marksman on the ridge.

He glanced through his scope, and watched as the small sliver of skin became visible.

His eyes widened as he nodded, dashing over to the battery of artillery cannons.

Tavin watched as he shouted some orders to one of the dwarves artillery commanders, pointing at the evident spot on the creatures chest.

The dwarf nodded and ran to each cannon, pointing the spot out to the artillerymen.

Tavin returned his attention to the Crypt Lord, who was now advancing rapidly on the encampment, his enormous mandibles clicking furiously at the small humanoids who were causing him so much strife, his claws reaching out.. Ultimately exposing his weak point..

A barrage of fire rang out overhead suddenly, a line of perfectly aimed shells slamming into the creatures chest, ripping open his chest in an explosion of painful fire.

The abominable creature roared in pain, clutching his chest as he fell down to his knees(if that was possible)

Tavin watched in awe as the expert artillerymen fired volleys of cannonballs into the creatures face and chest;

And finally.. With a last volley of fire.. The creature fell to the ground defeated.

A roar of triumph and cheer erupted from every Crusaders mouth as they pumped their fists and weapons into the air with victory.

Tavin grinned and glanced back, giving a thumbs up to the dwarves artillery commander, who already had a frosty mug of ale planted in his hands.

_Dwarves and their ale.. _Tavin thought humorously.

Commander Etari appeared in front of the men, "Very good job men!! Our other forces will begin taking the Canyon now, you boys fall out and go have some down time!" he grinned and clapped a few of the men on the shoulder as they walked by, weary from the past several hours of battle.

"Nice job Lieutenant" Etari said, as Tavin stepped up to him.

Tavin smiled wearily and pointed a thumb back towards the circle of artillery on the ridge behind them.

"All I did, Commander, was free some men from cocoons, the real hero's are those artillerymen."Etari smiled "You had your share of fighting too, everyman got back safely although thanks to your small squad."Tavin nodded gratefully, and Etari clapped him on the shoulder, "I think you've earned some rest my friend, go on."

With that, Tavin sighed in relief and walked back up the hill, heading to the edge of the wall, which was covered in shadows… and offered a perfect spot for a nap.

Tavin grinned to himself and sat down, pulled his helmet low over his eyes.. And drifted into sleep.


	5. The Pinnacle

**Chapter Five**

Tavin was abruptly awoken by a soft nudge on his arm, from the way to person touched him, Tavin could tell they were rather nervous.

He wearily opened his eyes, wincing slightly as the bright afternoon light flooded in, his eyes trying quickly to adjust to the rather blinding light.

As his eyes adjusted, Aydeline came into his view, as she was knelt down next to him.

"Tirion wishes to see you." she said.

Tavin yawned deeply, pushing his helmet up as it was rather askew on his head.

He nodded and stood up, rolling his armor encased limbs, trying to unstiff them after being so still in one position for so long, even though he really didn't knew how long "so long" was.

He scratched his chin and sighed, motioning for Aydeline to lead the way.

She smiled and lead off, leading Tavin towards the top of the vanguard, where there was a plateau that offered visibility of the whole surrounding area and of the vanguard itself, making it the perfect spot for the officers of the Crusade to make their plans and actions.

As they reached the top, they were greeted by the sight of the only person up there; Tirion, of whom was standing with his back to them as he gazed out upon the land.

Tavin stepped forward, his heavy plate boots crushing the frozen dirt, and cleared his voice, alerting his, and Aydeline's, presence.

Tirion perked up and glanced over his shoulder, recognizing them, and then fully turning around, his graying eyes twinkling.

"A job well done earlier Lieutenant, your timing seems to be uncanny, that is at drawing unwanted attention." he added a wry grin.

Tavin smiled as well, "Aye, but it wasn't me that won the battle, I wouldn't be standing here before you, had it not been for the implacable dwarves who saved us."

Tirion's grin deepened, "You are very humble at the least" he waved a dismissive hand, "However, I believe you understand that it is time we move forward again, the fields have been cleared, leaving nothing between us in moving through onto Scourgeholme." he beckoned them forth, unfurling a canvas map of the land, and planting his finger on the patch of land on the other side of the canyon, that was ahead of them.

His finger shifted a few spaces over to a pinnacle that rested across from the area of Scourge holding, "Father Gustav and myself, have been devising a new area for our second stronghold in Icecrown; Justice Keep… after much thought, and the report from Father Gustav, we have concluded that this area be the best." he said, hesitating after his last word. "The only problem is, that the area is deeply blighted with both spiritual and physical pains…" he reached behind him, planting a banner next to Tavin.

The banner was emblazoned with the vivid symbol of the Crusade upon it, but it also gave off a holy aura, instantly warming Tavin as only the Light could do..

"This banner is like no other, Tavin, It carries with it a powerful blessing, able to sanctify large tracts of blighted land." he brought Tavin's attention back to his finger, still placed on the map, "You must take it northwest, through the Breach, to this area, the Scourge have mockingly named it Crusaders' Pinnacle." and expression of both pain and hatred crossed his face, but he continued.

"Plant the banner atop the skulls of our fallen brethren at Crusaders' Pinnacle and defend it against attack. Once the land is sanctified, sound a horn, and I shall know, that the land has been conquered."

He motioned for Tavin to take the banner, of which Tavin took it, grasping the heavy steel pole in his gauntleted hands."Go now, Tavin, hold no fear in your heart."

Tavin nodded, and turned about heading down the trail towards his row of tents, the banner placed proudly in his arms.

He however slowed when at the end of the trail, he saw that his men stood, all battle ready, waiting patiently for him.

One of his sergeants stepped forward, "You don't come prepare us for battle… We come prepared for battle." he saluted Tavin respectively, his comrades following in pursuit.

Tavin grinned, rather wickedly and drew his blade, "We march on then!" he swung his sword towards the breach, "Onward!"

His men roared in reply, and together they began moving towards the breech.

The trample of boots filled the air as the entire band of armed crusaders charged towards the canyon, Tavin at the lead, the banner waving proudly in the wind.

The heat from the canyon washed over them, parts of it set on fire from the numerous bombarding and explosions that rocked it daily, still although, they pressed on.

Cold sheer wind blasted at them as they quickly broke free of the small canyon, greeted with the sight of two diverse sections of land…

On their left was the pinnacle, rising brightly out of the snow, only a narrow path leading to the top of the peak.

To their left was a section of land, blighted with innumerable diseases, Scourge soldiers skittering all over it, and accursed ziggurats' rising out of the desecrated land.

"Keep tight! Move up!" Tavin roared, leading the way up the snowy trail.

They moved quickly up, trying to avoid gaining the Scourges' attention, but Tavin knew that would only last so long, before the afflicted beasts noticed them.

As they reached the peak, Tavin saw the mound of piled corpses and skulls of his fallen brethren, placed there by the Scourge, as a way to taunt them.

But roaming mindlessly near the pile was a group of idle Scourge, who instantly perked up as their next possible victims entered their sight.

They surged forward, a cacophony of screeches and cries flying from their mouth as they swung viciously and blindly at the Crusaders.

Tavin quickly drew one of his blades, deflecting a swipe from a Scourge, whipping the blade back around to run the undead minion through the chest, the frail thing dropping to the stained snow with a thump.

He spat on the corpse, and started to move towards the pile of bones, the banner waving vividly in his hand.

He glanced around, the small group of Scourge having been quelled quickly.

Tavin briskly hurried over to the pile, planting the emblazoned banner on the pile, releasing it and glad to see it stood firm.

Instantly however, a pulse of golden light vibrated the pile, casting a web of shimmering light along the ground.

…_able to sanctify large tracts of blighted land _Tirion's words chided in his head.

Tavin stepped back from the pile and turned back to his men, who were looking at him expectantly.

"Form a ring around the banner, we must hold this land, until it is sanctified." he said, still unsure of how he would tell the land was completely sanctified.. But none the less.

His men, and Aydeline, all nodded and moved to form a protective ring around him and the banner, their swords raised as they waited for any Scourge to come.

Aydeline stepped back a few paces, coming back to his side, and whispered "Now what?"

Tavin shoved his blade in the frozen ground and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Not much I suppose" he said "all we can do is wait…"

She nodded and fell silent, returning her gaze back towards the direction of Scourgeholme.

The only sound that followed then was the whisper of the wind and the sound of Tavin's breathing as he silently waited…

"Scourge activity!" one of his men suddenly yelled.

Tavin's head snapped up and he dashed over to the man who had yelled the report, following the mans gaze to see several large groups of Scourge amassing out of the ziggurats'', likely moving towards them.

"Be ready men!" Tavin roared, falling back a few paces in front of the banner.

He could hear the wailing and screeching from the Scourge as they steadily grew nearer; noises that would break the will of any normal man… but the Argent Crusader's were a special breed.. They were used to this.

"Here they come!" one of Tavin's men yelled out.

Suddenly a black wall of Scourge crashed into the men, a multitude of claws, limbs, blades and scrabbling hands meeting the blades of the Crusader's.

A few of the Scourge fell through a few gaps in the line, charging directly towards Tavin, their one single target the banner; nothing else mattered.

Tavin drew both his blades, bring them around in a whirlwind of deathly steel, instantly cutting the frail Scourge to pieces, staining the ground with their sickly blood.

The pulsing banner seemed to fill Tavin with invigorating energy, the snow beneath him starting to glow brighter and brighter with a holy light.

_It's removing the evil from the land…_Tavin thought with awe.

He watched as the Scourge who stepped upon the land began hissing and burning as the conflicting powers of the Light compelled them, literally ripping them apart.

"Tavin! Watch out!!" Aydeline suddenly screamed.

Tavin had forgot the one thing; that the consecration of the land, was just of the land.

Sudden sharp claws slammed into his chest, rending his breastplate, searing pain ripping across his chest.

He roared and brought his blade around as good as he could, shoving it into the gargoyle's left wing.

It screeched and crashed to the ground, writing in pain as holy energy burned it.

Tavin groaned and fell to one knee, his blood splattering the snow in front of him.

Aydeline rushed over to him, the second wave of Scourge having been mostly demolished now, thanks to the immense power of the Light emitting from the banner.

She brought her hand over his chest and muttered a few words, her hands glowing vividly as she tried to heal his wound.. But her eyes widened in horror as nothing happened.

"It's not letting me heal you…" she said, her voice starting to crack.

Tavin grimaced and ruefully grazed his finger along the wound, the result sending a spike of pain through his chest.

He glanced at his finger, seeing both a mixture of his own scarlet blood, along with a vile green substance mixed with it.

"Poison" he spat out through gritted teeth, his vision throbbing with every lance of pain.

The pain began to overwhelm him as he collapsed along the ground, not being able to do anything to his wound, but lay there as Aydeline tried to heal him, and his men fended off small waves of Scourge.

"Hold… on… Tavin" a voice said above his head, strangely far away.

Despite trying to wade through the sea of pain that he was now over his head in… Tavin couldn't hold any longer…

And his vision dimmed…

* * *

Tavin stirred slightly, feeling a spike of pain lance up his chest, making him suddenly remember what had happened before he regretfully passed out.

_At least I'm alive…_ he mused silently to himself.

He tried to sit up, but both another jab of pain, and gentle hands made him rethink his actions.

Tavin decided to at least crack his eyes open, soft candlelight flooding through them.

Kneeling over his eagle spread form was Aydeline, her eyes glazed over.

His hand drifted to his chest, feeling thick bandages that enveloped them.

"It was all they could do… the poison was to strong to cure or remove… Tirion said that all we could do was let your body expel it before we could properly heal it…" she explained gently.

Tavin nodded slowly, his mind and tongue rather numb at the moment.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked thickly.

"You blacked out.." Aydeline said, nearly choking on her words, ".. we held the position for awhile longer, before finally Tirion arrived, sending me and you back to the Vanguard."

"And the pinnacle?" Tavin asked.

"From what I've heard, its been taken successfully… construction for the new keep has begun I think…" she murmured.

Tavin nodded a second time and tried to sit up again, this time moving slower, some still discomforting pain rising in his chest, but otherwise he successfully sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Aydeline's hand drifted to the back of his shoulder, where a set of intricate seals were tattooed into his skin, runes of magic swirling around them.

He was slightly shocked by the contact, "What are these?" she asked softly.

His hand drifted to the seals, one gold, one crimson and the last a vivid blue.

"Seals from my paladin training… inscribed there by my mentor, during the small weeks I trained under him.." Tavin said, drifting off.

He pointed to the golden one, "The Seal of Light, it allows me to have command over the Light with ease, and allows me to use it in more ways, and more powerfully." he said, his hand then drifting to the blue one, "The Seal of Wisdom, which fills me with intellect and mental strength." his hand then drifting over the last one, the crimson one.

"The Seal of Justice, which fills me with strength and power, from the Light." he explained.

"Do all paladins have them?" Aydeline asked, rather intrigued.

He shook his head, "Not many have them, most paladin's don't believe that marking your skin with runes and seals helps any, my master was one of the select few who did." he said.

"Who was your master?" she asked.

He glanced over at her, a dark smile tugging at his lips, "That, is one thing I shall keep to myself.. Never the less he was a very wise man." Tavin explained.

Aydeline nodded and fell silent, glancing down meekly.

Tavin sighed and fell back onto his canvas roll, glancing up at the ceiling of the tent, watching the long shadows dance across it from the single small candle flickering in the corner.

He closed his eyes for awhile, merely content to listen to the howling winds outside.

"It's a blizzard out there… I can't see past the tent flap…" Aydeline said, her voice oddly shaky.

"Then stay here tonight." Tavin merely said, snuffing the candle out with his two fingers, then settling back against his lumpy pillow, closing his eyes again.

A few moments passed by… before suddenly smooth hair brushed his jaw line, as she nestled her head on his shoulder softly.

Tavin smiled inwardly to himself…

_At times so brave.. And yet a blizzard scares her…_ he mused to himself.

He said nothing against Aydeline's position, and settled back, drifting off to sleep…


	6. The Depths

**Chapter Six**

"Watch, master!" the mad scientist cackled through a small box bolted to his ghastly ribs, a series of tubes filled with odd fluids and sick magic connecting his vocal cords and the box, allowing the apothecary to communicate despite having no lower jaw, his rotted and half bitten off tongue lolling rather disgustingly from his mouth.

The undead shoved a small vial, filled with crimson fluids rather close to his face, dangling it in place.

The Lich King ignored the annoying attitude of his leading scientist, whom was responsible for practically all the forms of plagues, diseases, and festering creations that consisted of part of his arsenal.

"Inside here is the girl's blood, the one I can tell you so hate so dearly!" he said gleefully, referring to Aydeline.

The Lich King sneered under his helmet, the thoughts of the girl, whom had so quickly escaped his wrath and grasp months ago, still present in his mind.

The scientist directed his attention to a geist whom was sitting, chained, at both their feet, staring at them with one hesitant and curious eye, under a tied sackcloth hood, reminding The Lich King of someone who was about to be executed.

Putricide seized the geist's limp hand in a flash of unexpected speed, and then uncorked the bottle with one finger, proceeding to drop a small dot of blood unto the geist's outstretched hand.

Instantly, the area where the blood fell began to hiss and burn, the skin of the Scourge minion burning away a rather rapid rate, a small hole about the size of a coin appearing on the Scourge's hand.

The Scourge itself howled and screeched in muffled pain as it tried to rip its hand away from Putricide, but surprisingly, the frail-looking scientist held fast, with surprising strength.

The Lich King growled and grabbed the creature by the throat, snapping it clean in one jerk, tired of hearing the annoying squealing that was coming from its mouth.

The creature fell silent and limp, and he released it, returning his attention to Putricide.

"So what does this mean, Professor?" he asked, deciding to use the undead's "Title" if it could be called that.

"Well, terrible news!" he replied with odd mirth, rubbing his hands together. "Her blood damages anything infected with the Scourge.. But good news is, I have found that it repels all types of pestilence, scourge or any disease associated with us!" he cackled, "Quite useful, if I might say!"

The Lich King snatched the vial and cork from the professor, "Then why is it when her blood got onto me, I was not burned like this geist was?" he asked, remembering the time he had tortured her, her blood dripping onto him.

"Well, you were wearing that armor I presume… or we're you?" he asked cackling again madly.

The Lich King growled, seizing the undead by his frail throat, ending his laughter immediately, and bringing him within inches of his face.

"Do not suggest such things ever again, fool, or you will find yourself being fed piece by piece to your own creations…" he threatened deeply, his eyes blazing unnaturally bright.

The professor nodded fitfully, trying to pry the iron grip off his throat, as if the possibility of choking could truly grip him..

Never the less, he let the scientist go, the undead rubbing his grey throat slightly before continuing, with less glee.

"You were wearing a gauntlet.. And so it didn't touch your skin, so you weren't burned." he explained, his spirit slightly dampened.

"Interesting…" he mused aloud, gazing into the small crystal vial.

He turned back to Putricide, and tossed the small vial to him, of which the scientist caught it carefully, nearly feinting, if that was possible.

"Continue looking into this, tell me what you can, when you can." The Lich King murmured, turning on heel and beginning to depart.

"Y-y-yes m-master" came the shaky wheeze from Putricide.

* * *

Tavin let out a sigh, watching his white breath float in front of him in the morning air.

His chest still was rather sore from his wound, but it was beginning to heal quickly, thankfully, the salve was certainly working.

He heard the soft sound of crunching snow, alerting him of someone's presence.

Tavin glanced back to see a meek Aydeline approaching him quietly, her arms crossed together as she tried to warm herself.

She stepped up beside him, "It's cold" she said softly.

Tavin grinned and nodded himself, "Aye, very." he said. "Like last night.."

Aydeline blushed slightly, her head digging deeper into her coat as she caught Tavin's meaning.

He mused silently to himself, remembering what had occurred the night before, which still gave him an odd warm feeling inside.

The silence stretched, becoming more and more awkward by the second, but finally the sound of another person approaching broke the silence.

Tavin glanced back to see Commander Entari approaching them, he too wrapped tightly from the morning chill.

"Lieutenant, feeling better I presume?" He murmured, stepping up to them.

Tavin nodded, "Aye, much." he merely said.

Entari nodded, "That is good… It means you can fight my friend!" He added with a smile. "Which is good considering Tirion sent for you two."

Tavin perked up at this, "Its been two days, how's the progress on the keep coming?" he asked.

Entari brightened up as well, "Very good, its halfway complete now, but even so Tirion's never ending enthusiasm to keep moving forward still shines through… he's probably going to send you back on another task." Entari said.

Tavin shrugged, "Quite alright, I want to get moving again, I can't stay idle for too long."

Entari nodded and agreed, "Aye, I know what you mean… But when your ready, two gryphon's are waiting for you two, they'll take you to Tirion."

Tavin nodded and glanced at Aydeline, whom had been silent ever since Tavin brought up the occurrences of last night.

"Are you ready?" Tavin asked, as he was ready himself, already dressed in his armor, his two weapons leaning against the post of stone on the rampart in front of him.

She nodded silently, her face still pushed deeply into her coat, her nose bright red from the cold.

Tavin leaned forward and grabbed his blades, belted them, then motioned for Entari to lead the way.

They took off, sparkling snow crunching noisily under their boots as the pushed through the fresh blanket that had accumulated after last nights blizzard.

"Has he mentioned anything of his plans to you?" Tavin asked to Entari.

Entari in front of them nodded slightly, "To an extent, he mentioned something about some findings under the Citadel itself."

"Under?" Tavin asked incredulously.

Entari nodded, looking just as curious.

Tavin scratched his chin and merely fell silent.

They crossed over the Vanguard to the back, where a set of snowy white Gryphon's waited next to a high elf in silver armor, their blue beaks poking at their preened feathers.

"Your steeds" Entari said, stopping to let them pass by.

Tavin and Aydeline mounted the two winged beasts, Tavin glancing at Entari.

Entari clapped Tavin on the thigh, "Best of luck, Lieutenant." he said.

Tavin nodded, and with that the two took off with a flurry of powdery snow, chilling wind blasting past Tavin's face as they swiftly cut through the air, angling towards the newly conquered Pinnacle, still named Crusader's Pinnacle, but now with and for a better namesake.

It didn't take them long to sweep over the breech, landing on the Pinnacle grounds with another flush of snow.

Tavin glanced up to see the keep already being built into the side of the cliff at the peak of the Pinnacle, large wooden and steel scaffolds holding thick, burly stones in place, workers scaling the scaffolds, building the keep piece by piece, stone by stone.

The vivid Argent Crusader banners fluttered from corners of everywhere, waving valiantly in the morning wind, officers and soldiers crossing and patrolling across the grounds.

At the edge of the cliff stood Tirion himself, The Ashbringer held loosely in his hand as he gazed out upon Scourgeholme, which was thankfully deserted, for the moment.

Tavin dismounted and handed his reins to a small squire who came running up, saluting Tavin, rank identifying him as a Private.

He nodded and began walking towards Tirion, Aydeline right on his heels.

Tirion seemed to notice them somehow and his gaze shifted to them, a small smile crossing his lips as he turned his whole body to face them.

"Tavin! Aydeline!" he called out, beckoning them to come forth.

"Feeling better, I presume?" He said, echoing Entari's words moments ago.

Tavin nodded and methodically rubbed his chest, feeling a tingle run through it.

Tirion nodded fervently, "Good, good. Come, I must tell you of our next actions." he said, beckoning them again.

He reached into his breastplate, pulling out a small slip of signed parchment with hasty words scribbled onto it, the bright vivid symbol of the Alliance embedded on the back, or what would be the front if it was rolled up.

Tirion waved the note slightly, "We've been tipped off about an opening below Icecrown Citadel. Our engineers have studied the layout and have decided it's a structural weakness."Tavin inched closer as Tirion's voice fell into a whisper."We've sent some men there along with some "borrowed" saronite bombs. They're under Captain Kendall's command."

Tavin raised an eyebrow, "What are we talking about, proportionally?" he asked.

"Possibly destroying the bottom support of the Citadel, which could leave it very vulnerable if successful." Tirion answered.

Tavin's eyes widened at the news; something this damaging would certainly mean an enormous victory for the Crusade, it was an offer Tavin knew none of the Crusade's leaders, especially Tirion, would pass on.

"You and Aydeline will travel to the Citadel and report to the Captain, use the same Gryphon's you used to get here." Tirion said, handing Tavin the small note which showed where the entrance to under the Citadel was, which is where they would find the Captain.

Tavin nodded and rolled the note up, stowing it within his breastplate.

He and Aydeline briefly saluted Tirion, then they turned on heel and began walking back towards their mounts which were tethered to a small stake in the ground.

"Do you think it's really a flaw?" Aydeline asked.

Tavin scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Don't know, it may seem like a trap, but considering its under the Citadel, I think it's too elaborate to be a simple trap..." he mused.

They mounted their two steeds, the snowy white beasts nickering slightly as they flared their wings, stirring up the snow around them.

Cold wind blasted his face as their mounts took off, cutting through the chilling wind with ease as they angled towards the Citadel, where they would find the Captain.

Cutting straight over the Pinnacle, they soared towards the Citadel, passing over several of Icecrown's most gruesome places; the Vrykul village of Ymirheim, several of the Scourge controlled gates and ramparts, large skeletal and sickening creatures lumbering along the ramparts, guarding the domain of their master.

Icecrown Citadel's enormous shape loomed ahead, growing bigger with every wing stroke which brought them closer and closer to it.

Tavin occasionally glanced sideways, making sure Aydeline was still trailing him, of which she was, her face pushed deeply into her coat, protecting her from the biting wind which scourged them wherever they went.

They landed on a small cropping near the Citadel, just overlooking the main rampart that circled the courtyard in front of the enormous fortress.

Tavin carefully reached into his breastplate, pulling out the small scribbled drawing from Tirion, his eyes quickly glancing over it, locating the Captain's position.

"Where do we go?" Aydeline asked quietly.

Tavin pointed straight ahead, to the eastern wall of the Citadel, "The map tells me its on the lower eastern wall, right near the rampart itself." he said, glancing over at her. "So fly low and quick, try to avoid any attention." he mentioned.

Aydeline nodded and they both took off, gliding over the icy wind towards the Citadel, Tavin's eyes darting along the walls and ramparts, looking for any unwanted sentry's whom might be walking the walls.

Gladly, they weren't spotted and they landed near the eastern wall, Tavin already spotting where the Captain would be.

Barely big enough for one man to fit through, was a small breech in the lower wall, barely noticeable unless one looked very hard, or got very close; Both things people rarely did in Icecrown, especially near the Citadel.

Tavin gently nudged his mounts sides with his boots, sending it into a small canter, quickly reaching the side of the wall.

They both dismounted and ducked inside, Tavin instantly stumbling around a few times as his eyes tried to adjust to the near pitch blackness.

Tavin first noticed a man in black chain and leather armor, a balaclava pulled down to his neck, away from his face for the moment.

"Captain Kendall?" Tavin asked, stepping up to the man.

The man nodded, scratching his sparse beard. "Aye, you Tirion's men?" he asked.

Tavin nodded.

The man beckoned for them to follow him.

They began walking further in, "Some private found this on accident while astray on a patrol, we got word of it at SI:7 and we were instantly deployed here." he murmured. "Engineers say it could structurally cripple the whole Citadel, if bombs successfully go off down here." he waved a hand in the air, gesturing to the area there were in.

"So-"

"SCOURGE!!" A voice suddenly cut Tavin off.

Tavin wheeled wildly around, his hand instantly hovering over to his blades hilt, seeing a mass of Scourge pouring in from the small opening, some of the lumbering creatures actually ripping sections of the wall off, making it bigger.

"Quick! Protect the bombs!" The Captain yelled out.

Tavin drew both his blades and charged forward, hacking viciously at the handful of Scourge that surged at him.

He cleaved around, slicing two Scourge directly in half, cracking another with the hilt of his blade, smashing the entire Scourge's decaying skull in, shards of bone flying outwards rather sickeningly.

Aydeline helped Tavin mow the Scourge down, her blade a blur of steel as she swiftly wove through the Scourge, leaving a trail of hacked limbs and bodies behind her in an impressive display of skill.

A Scourge flew at them, his claws nicking her arm with several claw marks that drew blood, but she ignored the minor wound and cut the Scourge's limbs off, the useless torso dropping to the ground in a defeated heap.

Tavin watched suddenly with interest as something odd happened...

The wound on her arm dripped several drops of scarlet blood, dropping onto the Scourge, who was still barely alive.

Instantly, the skin where the blood contacted with hissed and began burning away, the Scourge whining pitifully in pain, sending shivers off Tavin's spine as he watched small holes appear where the blood had dripped onto it.

He pushed the trail of thoughts away quickly as more Scourge swarmed towards them, charging straight for the massive stack of blue-grey bombs that sat on a ledge overlooking the enormous pit in the center of the room.

Tavin ran forward, slamming his shoulder into the Scourge trailing on the wing of the group, the result was all the Scourge stumbling over themselves, and they tumbled into the pit, all with surprised cries.

Tavin glanced over to see them smack and slam against the edges of the pit, shattering both bone and skin, leaving trails of green and black ichor like blood on parts of the pits rim, the Scourge's bodies falling out of sight.

_Must be a deep pit..._Tavin mused to himself, returning his attention back to the area, glad to see no more Scourge remained.

Captain Kendall stepped up beside Tavin suddenly, his two curved short swords covered in the same sick looking ichor blood from the Scourge, some of it actually smeared on his face and armor.

He spat on one of the corpses and glanced back at the bombs.

"Things are looking good. Let's do this." he said, reaching into a pouch on his belt, pulling out a box of matches.

"I'll start to evacuate the men" he said, tossing the box to Tavin.

"You want me to do it?" Tavin asked incredulously.

The Captain nodded and grinned rather shadily.

Tavin sighed and began walking over to the stack of bombs, Aydeline still close at his heels.

He slowed down a bit, coming level with her, "Evacuate with the men, I don't know how this is going to work out." he said warily.

She shook her head, "I'm staying." she said firmly.

Tavin decided not to push the matter further, and merely nodded, and paced over to the stack of bombs, kneeling down to look at the fuse.

Thick and braided rope lead up to the top, the fuse was crude, but still effective never the less.

He reached into the match box with numb fingers and struck the small flammable stick on the rough, uneven ground, a cascade of sparks bringing the match to life.

Tavin pushed the match against the rope, the rope instantly flaring up brightly, obviously soaked in something flammable.

He glanced up at the rope, trailing it with his fingers, careful not to stray to close to the quickly spreading flame.

A look of worry and confusion crossed his face as he suddenly realized one thing:

He had misjudged the distance of the fuse.

Tavin swore under his breath and glanced around, quickly calculating the distance to the exit.

Aydeline too noticed the problem, "There's not enough time Tavin! We have to leap!" she shouted, grabbing his arm.

Tavin grimaced and grabbed Aydeline by the waist-

And leapt.

An explosion ripped overhead, bright orange and yellow light illuminating the pit, Tavin could feel the immense heat on the back of his neck, the hot air that sought a way out quickly pressing them down further as the free fell.

Tavin still held his grip on Aydeline as they fell for what seemed forever,

Until a soft light opened up to Tavin's eyes, and suddenly they struck water.

Daggers of ice stabbed at Tavin as cold water engulfed them, his lungs quickly loosing air from the unexpected shock.

Aydeline snapped her eyes open, the icy water stinging them, but they were illuminated by a soft light.

She glanced around frantically, suddenly finding the source of the light: A small pulsing object that looked like a crystal, that thrummed with an unnatural energy.

She dove down farther, strangely transfixed by the object, ignoring all needs for air.

As she neared it, she discovered it wasn't a crystal at all, but some form of organ, encased in ice.

She reached out, seeking to brush it gingerly with her fingers,

But the instant she touched it horrible pain spiked through her arm, like someone had stabbed her arm with multiple weapons, although no visible wound spurted up.

She reeled back, air bubbles exploding in front of her face as she cried out in agony, unable to move from the pain that was still coursing through her.

A strong hand suddenly grabbed her breastplates back, pulling her up through the water and unto a sandy shore.

She sobbed in pain, clutching her hand and arm as every breath brought more waves of pain coursing through her body.

"What happened?" Tavin asked, frantically pulling her gauntlet and vambraces off, his plate fingers flipping her bare arm over and glancing over it trying to find any wound.

_You really shouldn't of done that..._ a voice whispered.

"I-I kn-now" she sobbed through chattering teeth.

Tavin looked at her confusingly, "Know what?" he asked, pulling her up into a sitting position.

The pain began to ebb away into a dull throb, allowing her to speak a little better, but not much better from the biting cold that gripped her.

_He's going to come looking for you._ the voice whispered again.

"Who?" Aydeline asked, believing Tavin was the one speaking.

Instead he glanced at her wildly, his eyebrow raised, "What are you talking about Aydeline?"

"You just said I shouldn't of done that, and that he's going to come looking for me!" She said defensively.

Tavin shook his head, "I didn't say a thing" he murmured.

She began to say "Then who di-" but trailed off as her eyes found a small figure.. A ghost, of a boy, standing on the shore a few steps away from them.

Tavin followed her gaze, and instantly he wheeled around, his blade pulled as he placed himself in front of Aydeline.

"Who are you!?" Tavin shouted.

_And he'll find you. Unless you hide yourself from him._ It whispered again.

"I think.. I think it's friendly" Aydeline suggested, standing up behind Tavin.

Tavin glanced back and carefully began inching towards the ghostly boy.

As they reached him, he made no motion to attack, but he merely gazed at Aydeline with wispy eyes, his expression blank.

"Who are you?" Aydeline asked.

_It does not matter, you must use the blood from the faceless ones if you want to live! _The boy's gaze switched to a pool of dark crimson blood, lying on the other side of the shore.

"What does he want?" Tavin asked, his blade still ready to attack.

"To use the blood.. if we want to live" Aydeline said, almost trance like.

"Why?" Tavin asked, lowering his blade slightly.

_Quick! Or else he'll see you! _the voice said to Aydeline frantically.

"Wh-" Aydeline began to say.. but suddenly a familiar sense gripped her, invoking memories from months ago; in Ebon Hold.

She stumbled as if struck and glanced at the boy, to find him staring back at her with a sense of empathy crossed on his face.

"Tavin..." she murmured, starting to step towards the pool of blood.

Tavin glanced at her oddly, and he began to follow after her, his hand outstretched as he asked, "Aydeline... what's wrong?"

Aydeline tumbled over to the pool, falling to her knee's in front of it, her reflection staring back at her from the murky depths of the blood.

She dipped her hands into it, the thick substance sticking fast to her hands as she brought it up towards her face.

Tavin's face went wild and he skidded over to her, catching a hold of her hands.

"Aydeline!! Stop!" he shouted, he grabbed a hold of her armored arm.

"We have to Tavin, else he'll find us!!" she cried out, starting to sound demented; the memories now starting to flicker more back at her. She dipped her unarmored hand into the pool, bringing it towards her face.

Tavin grabbed a hold of it, but suddenly reeled as if in pain, glancing up into Aydeline's eyes, seeing what had just gone on in her mind.

He felt compelled suddenly to mimic Aydeline and they dipped their hands into the blood, Tavin knowing he would regret doing this.

_What are you waiting for? You have to rub it on you! _The voice said urgently.

They began rubbing the thick substance on their face; Instantly feeling an odd tingling feeling spread across them, the memories ceasing.

_You should leave now. You'll find a portal behind me. _The voice said, drawing their attention back to the boy, of whom was now standing in front of an odd slab of stone which had sprung to life with an odd and mystical glow. _It'll take you to the surface._

Tavin and Aydeline waded through the pool over to the boy, who's gaze never left them.

_We'll meet again. He'll be looking for you._ he whispered, before they stepped on the pad.

_It's only a matter of time until he finds you._

* * *

Tirion's glanced out over the land, humming to himself as he was content at the moment to watch the sun slowly rise; his guess was only a third of the day had passed so far.

Suddenly a hissing sound reached his ears, a bright flash suddenly spurting behind him.

He wheeled around, Ashbringer at the ready, expecting some Scourge trickery-

Only to find two recognizable figures: Tavin and Aydeline.

They both were on all fours, Tavin recovering first as he put one knee up, glancing up at Tirion with thick crimson smears of blood streaked across his face.

"We need to talk."


	7. The Gambit

_**Authors Note**_

_**A brief insight on this chapter...**_

_**Tavin glanced back, the heavy thrum of energy from the portal beginning to pull him in.**_

_**"Hurry!" he yelled out, over the screams and clashes of the battle.**_

_**Byron merely glanced back, a sorrowful smile on his face.**_

**Chapter Seven**

"What do you propose we do?" the warlock, Basaleph, asked.

The Lich King glanced over at the small human, his eyes questioning the way the warlock addressed him.

"Master" he quickly added, noting this.

The Lich King returned his attention to the crystallized heart in his hands, thrumming with a mystical energy.

_The only last vestige of humanity within you... _

"Slip information to the Crusade, tell them a ritual is to take place, The fool Tirion will seek to redeem Arthas." he mused. "So predictable."

"A trap?" Basaleph asked.

"Yes you fool!" The Lich King growled.

Basaleph sunk into a quick bow, "It will be done, my lord." and he hurriedly left, leaving him to his private thoughts.

_The only last vestige of humanity..._ he mused again to himself.

He grimaced and clenched the heart tightly in his hands, and with a flash, removed himself from the cursed area.

* * *

"A heart you say?" Tirion asked, his full attention on Tavin.

Tavin nodded, wiping his face off with a piece of silk cloth, finally glad to have it rid of the thick smears of rancid blood.

"These are heavy words, Tavin, and if they were from anyone else but you, I'd judge them insane.."

Tirion rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his grey eyes distant for the moment as he pondered something unknown.

"It's not the first time I've heard that story about Arthas and his heart... always thought it was some made-up tale to impress the rank and file." he mused.

"So you think it's Arthas' real heart?" Tavin asked.

Tirion nodded, "Arthas cut it out himself before merging with Ner'zhul, he knew it was his last vestige of humanity, and he believed at that point that all humans were weak… so he cut it out, and threw it into the depths, seeking to never see it again."

He sighed and stood up from the stool he was sitting on in front of Tavin's small cot.

"But I will look into this more," Tirion said. "but for now, get some rest."

Tavin nodded, and with that Tirion left the tent, leaving only him and Aydeline.

He glanced over at Aydeline, She was lying down on her small cot, turned away from Tavin, the thick blankets Tirion had provided them with pulled up over her curled form.

Tavin stood up and silently padded over to Aydeline's bed, gingerly reaching out and touching her shoulder.

She instantly flinched, trying to pull away from Tavin's touch.

"Aydeline… ?" Tavin asked in a low whisper.

She kept silent.

Tavin sighed and decided not to push the matter any further, so he returned to his own cot, finally glad to have some rest.

* * *

Early morning light filtered into the tent, awakening Tavin from his restful sleep.

He yawned and sat up, rubbing his beard, feeling small stubble rub against his hands.

Tavin glanced over at Aydeline's cot, to find it empty, the blankets thrown about and her armor missing.

_Early riser..._Tavin thought.

He quickly decided he too should get ready for the day ahead and so he began washing, equipping and preparing, and not soon after, Tavin stepped out of his tent, washed and armored for the day ahead.

He glanced around, instantly spotting Tirion standing in his usual position, overlooking the cliffs, the Ashbringer stuck in the ground beside him.

Next to him, was Aydeline, and a figure Tavin didn't expect to see:

Byron.

Tavin grinned and hurried over to the three, excited once again to see his old friend.

Byron glanced up and smiled, "Glad you could join us." he said playfully.

"What brings you here?" Tavin asked.

Byron jerked a thumb towards Tirion, who was standing with his hands behind his back facing the two.

"We've been waiting on you Tavin," Tirion said, with a slight smile, "But now that your here, follow me." he beckoned the three with a crooked finger.

Tirion grabbed the Ashbringer, and lead them to a spacious tent on the edge of the Pinnacle grounds, likely Tirion's private tent.

He ushered them in and tied the flap behind them, motioning for the three to gather around the only decoration in the tent: A wooden table.

"Just this morning, my scouts informed me of a Cult of the Damned procession leaving from Icecrown Citadel to the Cathedral of Darkness, bearing an artifact." he began.

He glanced up at Tavin, "And now I learn that it might be Arthas's own heart... a thing containing the last bit of his remaining humanity." he said, referring to their conversation last night.

"You three realize what this could mean, correct?" Tirion asked.

Tavin was beginning to see the light of the plan, "We could redeem his humanity." he instantly said.

Tirion nodded, a sliver of hope crossing his face. "Aye, we could."

Byron scratched his chin, "It's a long shot.. but we can do it." he said.

Tirion nodded, "All is possible through the light." he glanced up at the three, "Get ready, we'll leave soon"

* * *

The Cathedral of Darkness was quiet this morning, if it could be called morning, being it was always dark, dreary and cold in Icecrown. Ramparts lined the grand stairs on either side, beckoning outward to those that dare enter.

In front of the Cathedral approached five figures, all dressed in identical violet robes and hoods, the common garb for a worshiper of the Cult of the Damned, even though the six were hardly regular attenders of the Cathedral's services...

Tirion glanced back at them, his grey beard the only thing visible beneath the thick cowl, the rest of his face covered in complete shadows.

"Are we all ready?" he asked "Once we start, there is no turning back."

The four Byron, Tavin, and Tirion's personal two guards all nodded, their nerves wracked with anxiousness. Aydeline for the while had chosen to stay back, which concerned Tavin but he could do little at that point.

Tirion nodded, "May the Light give us strength."

With this, the five began walking forward into the Cathedral, their heads hung low, as if praying, their hands clasped forward in the same manner of the other cultists in the cathedral.

Tavin couldn't help but glance around, noting the tall spires, the spiked chandeliers, and the multitudes of candles decorating the cathedral.

"Keep your heads down and follow my lead." Tirion whispered.

The all shuffled forth, weaving between several alters, all with shady cultists kneeling before them, praying vicious and hateful prayers.

They all reached a long elated alter, the closest to the main altar of the cathedral, which was at the very front, a man in sickly green robes, standing in front of the altar, his eyes glowing with an unholy aura.

Tirion motioned for them to bow at the altar, but continued to watch from underneath his hood.

It wasn't before long Tavin heard a commotion from behind, and Tirion whispered "Here it comes, stand ready"

Tavin glanced back, spotting four figures bearing a large metal chest, held up by thick ornate handles, much like pal bearers.

Tavin didn't need to peer inside the box to know what rested inside it, he could feel the tainted energy from his kneeling position.

The four carried the large chest up to the altar, setting it before the man at the altar, then falling to a bow before the man.

One of them spoke up, "We lost many to the faceless ones my lord." he said. "But we succeeded in retrieving the heart from Naz'anak."

The priest with the glowing eyes nodded, he reached out and unlatched the chest, carefully reaching in, and pulling out the heart, which rested on a small diadem of metal.

He turned around and presented it to the altar with a deep bow, his mouth filled with different praises, tennants and words.

"Some thing's wrong... I sense a dark presence" Tirion murmured, glancing back.

Tavin glanced back, spotting the one thing he did not want to.

He entered the cathedral with long elated strides, his wicked panels of armor gleaming maliciously in the candlelight that illuminated the halls. The sardonic skulls that themed his armor seeming to laugh at them, as he approached them, Frostmourne held powerfully in his hands, his eyes blazing brightly beneath the helmet.

His long strides lead him to the front of the altar, where the unholy cleric fell before him with a outcry of unworthiness.

The Lich King glanced at the heart for a long time, ignoring the priest at his feet, before finally he said "Uninvited guests" sounding annyoed, his chilling voice washing over them. "Did you think you'd go unnoticed inside my dominion?" he turned around to look fully at them, Tirion looking rather suprised. "I must confess... you were not altogether unexpected." he mused. "I hope you find your final resting place, to your liking"

Tirion stood up,pulling back his thick cowl " You sound a little too confident." he challenged "Especially considering the way our last encounter ended." he said, referring to the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel, where the Lich King himself was forced to retreat after being thwarted by Tirion's timley arrival.

The Lich King chuckled and clenched his fist, the runes of Frostmourne glowing brightly.

"Last time we met, you had the advantage of fighting on holy ground, paladin." he said, then he motioned to the cathedral. "You'll find that our situation has been, reveresed."

At this point everyone in the cathedral was standing, the Crusader's with thier hands inching towards their hidden blades, the cultists gripping small ritual daggers.

"That might be," Tirion began, "but I don't need to stand on holy ground to run that disembodied heart of yours through with the Ashbringer." he said boldy, pulling the Ashbringer from inside his cloak, sword a beacon of light within the evil and dark cathedral, pointing the tip directly at the heart which floated behind him on the metal diadem.

At this, the Lich King began laughing, the deep rumble in his chest mocking them all, "I call your bluff. You're a paladin after all." he glanced at the heart floating magically above the alter "Your obsession with redemption goes beyond the insane." he said. "You surely wouldn't destroy humanity's only chance to redeem its most wayward son." he mused, his eyes returning to Tirion "You'd sooner die" he challenged.

He reached out and gingerly touched the heart, "What do you see paladin?" he asked. "A wayward son, whom after years of slaughter, years of crime, cruelty and completing crestfallen campaigns, after betraying all that he loved; his kingdom, his father, his love life... you still believe he will come back, after all those years, to a foolish gathering of stereotypical paladins, who caused his downfall in the first place?"

Tirion's eyes glazed over as he looked into the heart, the small sliver of hope slowly dying out, his hand beginning to tighten around the blade.

"At last I'm sure..." he murmured, the sliver of hope and fire in his eyes dying..."There's nothing left to redeem."

The fire returned in his eyes and he raised his blade and charged towards the heart, flying at it with a powerful cleave, a roar of tearing from his lips.

The blade tore into the heart, an explosion ripping the area with a bright flash.

The priest and acolytes screamed as many nearby were killed, The Lich King was tossed back by the explosion, slamming into the nearby pillar with a deafeaning crash, Tirion was tossed the opposite direction, landing in a heap, seemingly dead, the Ashbringer falling to the ground beside him uselessly.

"You... will pay for that, old man!" the Lich King roared, holding onto his sword for support, he looked expectantly to his faithful acolytes"Kill them all!" he roared. His palms began glowing magically as he began to weave a spell.

"Defend the Highlord with your lives!" Tavin roared, tearing the cowl off his head, and his blade out of his hidden scabbard, brandishing it wildly as two Cultist's began advancing towards Tavin and Tirion.

Tavin roared and swung his blade around, dispatching one of the cultist's, but the other jumped forward and rammed his small dagger into Tavin's sword hand, instant pain lancing up his arm, causing him to drop his sword in a bloody clang.

He grimaced and seized the only nearby weapon he could, swinging the Ashbringer around, rending the cultist from hip to shoulder with one mighty stroke of the blade.

The cultist screamed in agony and fell to the floor, writhing as the Light coursed through him, conviction burning his body and tainted soul, along with the deep gash that bled profusley.

Tavin felt the power course through him, the icy tingle run along his spine, the blade feeling no lighter than a branch in his hand; a perfect extension of his arm, he had never felt or used a blade so magnificent.

He grimaced again though as he noticed the cultist's swarming in on the five, threatning to overwhelm them.

"Take courage Crusader's! You do not fight alone!" an icy, but friendly, voice suddenly shouted.

Tavin glanced over the mob of cultist's to see several heavily armed figures charging out from a portal that had apperead inside the Cathedral, Tavin instantly spotting Thassarian and Darion Mograine amidst them.

The Ebon Knight's quickly joined the battle, cutting down the suprised cultist's with ease, quickly bolstering the Crusader's spirits.

Tavin returned his attention to the cultist's behind them, hastily trying to join Byron as he wove through the evil acolytes, his blade a swarm of angry steel, dropping the worshiper's left and right skillfully.

"The Lich King is badly hurt." Byron shouted above the chaos, "We ought to stay behind and finish him." he said.

Darion quickly showed up beside them, his hands a sudden flash of dark energy, bringing up a portal.

"Tavin," He shouted, spinning around "Quick, through the portal! He won't stay down for long."

"Byron!" he tried to yell above the chaos, but searing pain ripped up his arm as another cultist struck his other arm, sending a river of blood erupting from the deep wound.

Tavin grunted and decaptitated the cultist, but dizzily fell to one knee, Darion rushing over to him, Byron nearing the Lich King in an almost suicidal charge.

Darion grabbed Tavin under the arms and began to pull him towards the portal, Tavin too weak to stand, his vision slowly growing dim from the amount of blood he had lost.

Tavin glanced back, the heavy thrum of energy from the portal beginning to pull him in.

"Hurry!" he yelled out painfully, over the screams and clashes of the battle.

Byron stopped momentairly, the path to the Lich King was clear for him; the path to Tavin and escape.. was not.

He glanced back, and smiled sorrowfully. Before raising his blade and charging the Lich King.

"NO!" Tavin cried out, but nothing came out as he was pulled through the portal..

And his vision went black.


	8. Turmoil

The Lich King howled in rage, both from realization and pain.

The realization was the fact that he had just lost both Tirion _and_ a way to the girl...

The pain that had exploded in his right shoulder was coming from a boy... just a boy... who had so boldly charged him, landing one succesful glancing hit on him, before being torn away lifeless by his tremendous spell.

His hand snapped up to his shoulder, ripping the sharp blade from it, sending it to the floor with a clatter, his own blood splattered in droplets around it.

He glanced down at the boy, who's soul still lingered in the body.

He retrieved Frostmourne from the ground and brought it within inches of the boy's lifeless chest, murmuring a few hidden words along with it.

Frostmourne's runes glowed suddenly bright, and the soul was trapped within his blade instantly..

* * *

_Turmoil.._

The one word the describe the state of everything at the moment from Tavin's perspective...

Men roaring orders...Blood soaking his arm and chest...tears streaking his grim ridden face...

Tavin was faintly aware of a strong arm holding him up, he glanced around disoriented, trying to make out what was going on, past the movements faster than he could follow, and his blurry eyes marring his vision at the moment.

_Byron merely glanced back and smiled sorrowfully..._

Tavin didn't even remember, or hear his cry out to Byron.. before he was sucked into nothingness, then landing flat in a maelstrom.

"Tavin!" someone suddenly shouted his name from far away.

He glanced around, seeing Darion Mograine kneeling next to him, shaking him vigorously with a wild expression on his face.

Tavin hardly remembered ever hitting the ground.

"_Tavin!_"he called out again, this time closer.

Tavin weakly tried to move his left arm, but got no response from it, the ground beneath it soaked in crimson blood.

A second man rushed into view, wearing a bloodstained Crusader's tabard, with additional blood streak's wiped across his face.

He placed his hands on Tavin's unresponsive arm, his lips flying with activity as he both healed Tavin and talked to Darion hastily.

Tavin felt several hands rip his breastplate and arm armor off, hastily cutting the bandages around his chest off, the grotesque wounds underneath it all coming to light.

Tavin glanced down at his bare chest to see a fine mess of blood trickling from the several claw marks stretched along his midsection, his own life leaking out of them before his eyes.

He switched his gaze to his arm, a wide gash opened on his forearm, along with a deep stab wound on the middle of his hand; his entire arm from elbow down was splattered with ruby rivers of blood, whether or not it was his own, he couldn't tell.

"Tavin!" Darion shouted a third time, this time more clearly, "Speak to me, boy!"

Tavin groggily blinked and his sound and vision cleared up, wincing as more sudden sounds and movements exploded by.

"W-at.. Wa-ater" Tavin groaned, feeling his throat burning.

Darion seemed to lighten up by this, breathing a sigh of relief and he waved his hand, "Water!" he roared to those passing by.

"Here sir" The healer residing over Tavin said, quickly tearing a water skin from his belt and quickly handing it to Darion.

Darion seized it and unstoppered it, then slowly brought it to Tavin's mouth, sweet relieving liquids seeping past Tavin's bloodied lips, soothing his burning throat.

He groaned and coughed slightly, sending water droplets spraying all over, Darion reeling back and pushing Tavin gently back down.

"Stay down son, your in the worst shape of everyone here..." he murmured, his blue eyes glowing brightly.

Tavin closed his eyes momentarily, feeling so weary...

...

He felt himself slipping.. _a light.._

_"....Tavin!" something yelled to him._

_"Stay with us!"_

_He couldn't help but wander towards the light.. feeling it radiate him with warmth, flooding his limbs with renewed energy..._

_"TAVIN!" someone screamed.. a girl.._

Cold water splashed over Tavin's face, breaking him from his dream, his vision blurry for a moment, before clearing to reveal Aydeline kneeling over him... hysterical with tears as she knelt over him, Darion's gauntleted hands trying to tear her from him.

"Tavin!" several people screamed at him.

Tavin glanced down at his chest to see it glowing slightly as a couple healers presided over his wounds, trying frantically to heal it, moving past the poisons and curses that tinged his wounds, trying to knit the muscle and skin back together quickly, before he lost too much blood, or the posion's broke through to him and he succumbed to them...

He really didn't feel anything... only numbness and a burning sensation throughout his body, still unclear of what truly was going on around him.

He watched as time elapsed by and his skin began to heal itself... but only partially, the nerve endings coming back to life and a dull throbbing pain filling his arms and chest.

He groaned and stirred a bit, glancing back up to see Aydeline standing over him, her arms held behind her back by Darion who firmly held her still, but worry still filled his facial expressions.

Steel boots suddenly entered his vision, and someone knelt down over Tavin, causing him to glance up to see Tirion's weathered, compassionite and worried face looking at him.

"Tavin..." he murmured. "I am sorry for this.. but rest now son."

He stroked Tavin's cheek like a father would, and shut Tavin's eyes for him.

"You've earned it.." was the last thing Tavin heard...

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Sorry for the extended absences people, I've been moving and settling in and what not, and I just got my internet and everything up, so I figured well I need to at least post something.. So here's just a short chapter to mull you over for the next few days until I get the bigger chapter up to tie everything in.. then begins the fun stuff :)  
So once again, sorry for the long absence, but I promise, I'll start rolling off chapters weekly now, and believe me, It's gonna be gettin' good soon :D_**

**_Btw I kinda did this chapter with Call of Duty in mind.. like when you get hit by an explosion and you get that dazed effect, just imagine that.. lol_**

**_But thanks and stay posted._**

**_-Tavin_**


	9. Progression

**_Author's Note_**

_**Lol you silly people thought he had died…**_

**Chapter Nine:**

_"Tavin!" she cried out..._

_"Stay with us!".._

_She gripped the small dagger nervously, glancing down at it rather doubtful, as she only had just plucked it from a random charred corpse, the small blade burnt brown, littered with ashes, soot, and scratches; it probably couldn't cut through a piece of venison._

_Aydelinetrembled with fear as she lay back against a palletof shoddy crates, straining her ears, trying to calm her racing heart and the latter heavy breathing that came with her thumping pulse._

_She could feel it... the brute force slamming her bones, the racing of her heart, the blood... the pain..._

_"Where are you my little one..." a voice mused, teasing her with sarcasm._

_Aydeline quietly broughtthe blade to her bloodstained chest, feeling blood seep over her hands, left only in a tattered shirt, multiple scratches, cuts, and scrapes littering her torso, her armor long discarded._

_"Oh Aydeline..." it called out again._

_She brought her left hand to her mouth, trying to quiet her breathing, the other slowly pushing her up, sliding up the crates, hearing the long hard foot stops draw out behind her as he searched for her._

_"I can taste your fear... feel you trembling in fright... I can even smell the sweat clinging to your skin..." he mused, his voice drawing closer._

_She yelped suddenly as she slipped and crashed down, her palm slamming into a dicarded wine glass, sending a lance of pain up her arm as broke glass was shoved into her hand, an audible cracking sound instantly giving away her position._

_"I FOUND YOU!"_

Aydeline screamed as she tore frantically from her sleep, ripping the sheets off of her, her heart thundering just like in her dream...

_It was just a dream..._ she thought to herself, repeating the shaky mantra in her head.

_But it was so real..._ the macabre part of her whispered.

She calmed herself slowly, and glanced around the softly illuminated tent.

Across from her was another cot, the covers bunched up over Tavin as he gently slept, the pure white bandages contrast to his tan skin, rippling with muscles from the extent of battle.

She sighed and laid back, glad her heart pulse had slowed from its galloping pace.

_Light help me..._ she thought to herself, trying to bite back tears of fright.

She closed her eyes, trying to slip back into sleep, but no avail as she felt the dreads of fear still gripping her heart.

Her eyes fluttered open and she silently slipped from her cot, snuffing the candle out as she moved to the other side of the tent.

* * *

Tirion stood at his normal spot on the cliff in front of Justice Keep, overlooking the deserted and decrepit Scourgeholme, devoid of any life, or rather unlife.

He heard slight clanking and rattling behind him, like that of someones armor, so he glanced over his shoulder carefully, suspecting to find one of his captain's stepping up;

But instead, it was Tavin, whom was finishing fastening his vambraces on his wrists.

Tirion sighed and returned his attention to the front as Tavin stepped up beside him.

"You shouldn't be walking... or moving for that matter." Tirion said.

"Nor should you" Tavin said, finishing tightening his bracers and glancing over the horizon with Tirion.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose" Tavin suggested.

Tirion sighed. "I suppose so.." he said.

"I am guessing then that your ready for whats next?" Tirion asked, switching his gaze to Tavin.

Tavin grinned, "I'm walking aren't I?" he said wolfishly.

Tirion couldn't resist a smile and he nodded, "That's why I like you Tavin..." he beckoned for Tavin to follow him.

Tavin fell in behind Tirion, glad to see finally he was easing up a bit, instead of always being serious, and followed him into the keep, glad to feel the cold from Icecrown disappear, and the warmth envelop him.

Tirion quickly strolled through the tavern's main room, weaving through the multitudes of wooden tables and chairs, before slipping behind the bar, and quickly cutting to the right, into the pantry, with a brief nod from and to the bartender, who was absentmindedly rubbing a glass with his rag, trying to get rid of any minuscule patch of grime.

Tirion waited until Tavin was inside, to close the door behind him.

The pantry was like any other pantry.. covered in shelves from wall to wall, all loaded with different sacks of grain, vegetables, fruits, and other preservatives.

"Wh-" "Shh, watch" Tirion quickly cut Tavin off.

He reached behind a sack of apples, and for a moment, looked as if he was doing nothing, but suddenly he exclaimed aloud, and on que, a click was heard, and a part of the wall cricked, as it a secret part was opened.

"Ingenious..." Tavin whispered.

Tirion glanced back and nodded, "Aye, I had it added to store certain... "Captives"... although seeing as we have none, I converted it to a meeting room for the time being, so we don't have any unwanted listeners."

He pushed the hidden wooden door in, and motioned for Tavin to come in, closing the door behind him, witha metallic click.

Tirion lead him down a flight of stairs, into a deep square room, with a table in the middle of it.

Around the table were two very important people Tavin instantly recognized: High Commander Wyrmbane, and Commander Eligor Dawnbringer.

"Gentlemen, I trust you are ready" Tirion said as he took his place at the "head" of the square table, which depicted parts of the area Tavin reconized as Dragonblight, specifically the Carrion Fields and Wintergarde Keep.

"Highlord" they both said, their heads snapping up.

Tavin slowly took his assumed place at the table, wondering what was exactly going on.

"Tavin, I presume your wondering what exactly is going on." Tirionmused, reading Tavin's thoughts with a slight grin.

Tavin rubbed his chin and nodded, feeling just a bit out of place.

"The Lich King is at the weakest we've seen him right now, his attention has faltered slightly from the most current event, it is now, we should strike against his last line of defense." Tirion said, smoothing out the map under his plate covered hands.

"The Citadel?" Tavin blurted out, no sooner realizing the comment was null, considering the map on the table.

Tirion realized Tavin's realization and grinned again slightly, "Obviously, no; Instead, we attack the one thing he has left in his arsenal... His lieutenant."

"Kel'Thuzad?" Tavin asked, finally getting a question right.

Tirion nodded fervently and rubbed his beard, glancing down at the table.

"Our forces are spread thin enough, The Crusade... we have to hold the line in Icecrown, along with the Ebon Blade. If the Lich King realizes what we're doing, he'll instantly launch a counter-offensive, which is where we'll have to hold the line... instead, the Brotherhood and the 7th Leigon have offered to help in taking down Naxxramas, but we need the help of the Accord also, which is partially where you enter in Tavin." Tirion said in one long winding breath.

"Negotiations?" Tavin asked.

Tirion nodded, "And helping in the assault, Halford here knows of your feats and requested you help lead the assault." he said.

Tavin's eyes widened and he glanced at Halford, who nodded at him with a expecting twinkle in his eye.

"So are you up to it, Tavin?" Tirionasked, pulling Tavin's attention back to him.

"Negotiations and tear the one thing between us and the Lich King down." Eligor spoke up humorously.

Tavin grinned widely and nodded, "I would be honored."

Tirion clapped his hands together and said "Very good! You'll leave as soon as I talk to you." He added.

With that, Halford and Eligor took their leave, Halford saying "I'll be waiting outside."

Tirion sighed and rubbed his beard again, for the second time that morning, Tavin's good hearing catching the sound of the bristly grey stubble screeching against his plate gauntlets.

"What of Aydeline?" Tavin asked, wondering where the small recruit would be during all this.

"With you, fighting alongside you and the 7th Leigon men." Tirion said, glancing up with a curious look in his eye.

Tavin nodded and fell silent, a long silence stretching between them.

"She admires you, I wouldn't be surprised if it's affectionate." Tirion said wisely.

Tavin nodded, not surprised at his words. The girl had taking quite a liking to him... and considerably, him to her.

"I woke up, with her sharing my cot this morning..." Tavin said, rather awkwardly.

"Not the first time, I'm going to guess." Tirion whispered humorously.

Tavin acted as if he had not heard it, "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Tavin asked.

Tirion smiled slightly, and changed the subject as well.

"Just wishing to tell you Light guide you, and I know you'll conquer for the Crusade on that front..." he whispered, clapping Tavin on the the shoulder.

"Light guide you my friend, now go, they're waiting." he said.

Tavin nodded and gripped Tirion's forearm, "Thank you."

With this, Tavin swept from the room, slipping out of the pantry with a second nod from the barkeep, whom just taking back a small glass from Halford, the smell of gin or brandy hanging over it.

Halford glanced up, "All ready then, young Wilhelm?" he asked.

Tavin nodded, "I just have to grab my slight belongings."

"Already got them." A voice chimed in behind Halford.

Halford stepped back, revealing Aydeline, whom was waiting with two canvas sacks at her feet, one hers and one Tavin's.

Tavin grinned widely, "Well then, looks like we're all set!" He exclaimed.

Halford and Eligor nodded, and with that, they all departed from the keep, walking out into the bright morning light.

They followed the two Commander's to the left a bit, stopping in front of of a large canvas "pillow" with a high elf sitting cross legged on it, a large tome in his lap.

"Penumbrius, always reading I see." Eligor piped up, arousing the elf's attention.

He glanced up, and grinned wryly, "Knowledge is a good thing Master Dawnbringer, I presume you four wish for a trip back to Wintergarde?" he said.

Eligor nodded.

Penumbrius, the elf, nodded and pointed a long curved finger towards four magnificent bronze proto-drakes nestling on a snowbank adjacent to them.

Eligor gave his thanks, and beckoned for them to follow, leading them up to the magnificent beasts.

"Tavin, Aydeline, have you ever ridden scale-back before?" Eligor asked, extending his hand out to one of the drakes muzzle, and peted it softly, much to the drakes delight.

They both shook their heads.

"It's just like riding a horse, except use your mind to communicate with them, and remember, they are just as smart, if not smarter than human beings... so don't underestimate them and treat them like any old trodden horse."

With that, he strapped his bags to the winged beast, and motioned for them to follow in pursuit.

Tavin and Aydeline slipped their bags and buckled them down like they would normally, but finally came to a stop, as they were stumped as to get on the drakes.

Eligor drew their attention, and placed his boot on a scaly knob on their leg, where the muscle bulged out, but caused the drakes no discomfort or pain when Eligor used it as a foot hold.

Tavin nodded in realization, and did the same, discovering it was very easy to mount the creatures.

_Hello Tavin_ a sudden voice chimed in his head.

Tavin's eyes widened as he realized the drake was communicating with him.

_I am Shormandu, I am glad you are coming accustomed to riding my kin, you will probably doing it more often, with the Crusade._

Tavin nodded, and decided to give it a shot, _I suppose I communicate with my mind as well?_ he asked through the tendril of thought.

_Yes_ came the reply.

Tavin grinned wryly _This is pretty neat..._ he thought.

The drake glanced back and gazed at him with one golden eye as big as a buckler, a twinkle in it as he bobbed his massive head.

_It is_ he relayed, with a touch of humor.

"Ready?" Eligor asked, glancing over to them.

Tavin nodded with Aydeline, and Halford, and with that Eligor took off first with a flurry of snow, each of them following in pursuit.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Ahh, now we start progressing more rapidly, and start getting into the funner events, such as Naxxramas, and the marri- err wait, can't go that far._**

**_:D_**


	10. Trust

**_Chapter Ten_**:

Tavin ducked his head low, keeping his face buried in his mounts scaly neck as the howling wind howled past his ears.

_We're nearly there _his drake relayed to him through their mental link.

Tavin slipped his head up a bit to see Wintergarde keep rushing into view, as their small convoy quickly approached the walls.

Eligor and Halford slowed slightly, and Aydeline and Tavin followed in pursuit, as they slowly landed just inside the keeps walls.

Tavin glanced around to see a montage of archer's spread along the wall, their compound bow's all loaded with arrows, and all trained on them, with perfect expertise and skill.

They obviously didn't take anything for granted.

They waited as a three footsoldiers carefully approached them, their swords drawn as they expected anything and everything.

But the sergeant could breath a sigh of relief as he saw Halford dismounting from his drake, and the footsoldier waved his hand in the air, motioning to the archers that it was alright.

Halford motioned for them with his plated hand to dismount and come.

Tavin slipped off his mounts bridle and unbuckled his bags from it, hefting them over his shoulder, the morning snow crunching under his boot as he began treking towards Halford, Aydeline close at his heels.

"You must still go to the Accord and request their assistance Tavin, I would go, but myself and Eligor must stay and prepare, but I suggest you go soon, the eve of battle is near." Halford said, pulling off his crowned helmet, shaking his sandy colored hair.

Tavin nodded "No time like the present then, I suppose... I'll go now" he said, glancing back at his drake, whom was shuffling his wings slightly.

Halford nodded and beckoned with his hand, "Then I'll keep your bags here if you wish."

Tavin nodded and slipped his canvas bag off his shoulder, and passed it to Halford's hands, then glanced back at Aydeline.

"Do you wish to come with me?" he asked.

She instantly nodded with no hesitation and passed her light bag to Halford as well.

Halford nodded again, "Come to the keep with your news once you return, We'll be waiting in the courtyard, planning with the other commanders and captains." he said.

Tavin nodded, saluted, and turned on heel, returning to his drake.

_Where to? _Shormandu asked.

"Wyrmrest Temple" Tavin said, slipping up into the saddle, pulling up Aydeline behind him, deeming it was better to just take one drake.

Shormandu bobbed his massive head, and with a flurry of snow, he took off, his back claws gouging the earth behind him as he took flight, spraying frozen dirt everywhere, his wings beating gently as he banked over the keep, angling himself towards Wyrmrest Temple.

Aydeline buried her head into Tavin's back, pressing her face against it as she tried to block the wind that was rushing past it, Tavin doing the same with his head and Shormandu's thick scaly neck.

It didn't take them long to reach the temple grounds, but even as they neared close, Tavin realized the true size of it.

He craned his neck upwards, trying to glimpse to the top, but the dome that sat atop it, was covered within the clouds, as it reached for the heavens.

The dragon's guarding it flew by, their ruby scales glittering magnificently, their massive heads sweeping left to right as they scanned their home, the gargantuan wings lifting their bodies through the air with ease.

Shormandu looped upwards, flying directly for the top, a few of the ruby guards eying them as they we're certainly cautious.

They touched down at the top, Shormandu's claws clacking across the bronze metallic floor, Tavin and Aydeline's boots clanking just as loud as they dropped to the ground, Tavin feeling like a mouse in a lion's presence.

The roof was a large dome made of silver, gold and precious gems, causing the peak to sparkle with dazzling brilliance in the light.

Tavin glanced ahead, his eye's shifting over the inhabitants of the pavilion.

Three elves stood to one side, all garbed in flowing green robes with murky mantles, their eye's a soft blue, unlike the tainted green of the blood elves, whom had succumbed to fel magic.

A small gnome stood next to the elves, talking amongst them, her hands a flurry of activity, obviously showing she used her hands while speaking.

At the very head of them all, stood a women. Covered in vividly bright armor, scales of gold and plates of crimson covering her legs, hands, with thing strips of chain mail and plate barely covering her chest and lower torso.

A blood red cloak fluttered down her back in a cascade of liquid velvet, Gold curved horns twisted from her auburn hair, Amber piercing eyes observing anything and everything in her presence.

Suddenly a large object blocked his view, an enormous golden eye as big around as a buckler staring at him with curiousity.

_Greetings young one, how may I assist you?_ a gentle voice boomed in his head, the dragon's eye twinkling with amusement.

_I- we, seek audience with the Dragon queen, we come on the behalf of the Crusade. _Tavin replied.

The dragon bobbed his head in acknowledgement and swept inward, motioning that they could pass.

Tavin nervously walked forward, aware of all the eyes on him, both curious and cautious.

He stopped in front of Alexstrasza, pulling out his blade and kneeling down in the only regal manner he knew.

"Great Dragon Queen." Tavin said, using her noble title, "I come seeking negotiations."

She gazed at him with interest, "Rise" she whispered, her voice warm yet strangely haunting.

"Who do you represent, Paladin?" She asked him.

"Tirion Fordring and the Crusade." Tavin replied.

She nodded, and motioned with her hands for him to continue.

"Recently, a "skirmish" happened, leaving the Lich King wounded." Tavin began. "Tirion believes now that the Lich King is momentarily distracted, we should strike at the last defense before his citadel, Naxxramas." he continued. "the Brotherhood of the Light and the 7th Legion eagerly enlisted their help, seeing as Naxxramas is on their front doorstep, but even so, its not enough, we seek the help of you and your kin."

The Queen nodded and turned away momentarily, pondering the factors.

"I trust the Highlord's decisions, he is not one to be brash... And I, just as much as anyone in this court, wish to see the Lich King's demise, however my forces are spread thin enough on my own front, fighting my own brethren and brother..."

Someone to Tavin's right suddenly cleared their throat, bringing everyone's attention to them.

It was one of the elves in green robes, "If I may suggest something m'lady." he asked.

The Queen nodded, "Of course Ithmair."

"If I may be so bold to speak for my Queen, your sister, but I believe she would be most obliged to help in this." he said. "Also... As you know, she is currently plagued in her realm to the south... I believe if this attack succeeds, then maybe her sickness will be relieved, if only partially..."

He swept a hand to the two elves behind him. "Myself, and my kin would be more than willing to offer our aid, although small in number, we are more than capable in battle." he said.

Alexstrasza spoke up, "I also can provide one of my kin... I believe we can hold the line without him for a few days, however he is one of our most powerful assets."

She looked past Tavin briefly, to one of the guards near her majordomo, whom was bobbing his head back and forth, listening to some silent tune in his head, the thought making Tavin want to laugh.

"Go get Lord Afrasastrasz." she said.

The elven guard nodded and hurried off to carry out his task.

Tavin turned to Ithmair and Alexstrasza, "Thank you m'lord and m'lady, this is more than I believe we could all ask for, Your help in battle will be very helpful."

Ithmair flashed him a smile, "Do not thank us yet, especially Afrasastrasz." he said.

Alexstrasza laughed lightly, and returned her attention to the back again, as the elven guard returned, a man at his side.

The man was covered in spiked plate armor, vivid crimson and silver, an enormous jagged blade on his back to match.

"You summoned me, my Queen?" he said, his deep baritone voice rumbling.

Alexstrasza nodded and quickly explained the situation to the man, finishing with, "Will you fight alongside them in the assault?"

The man grinned wolfishly, "It's been a long time since I've battled alongside humans as one, I'm still used to raining down Fire from the Heavens on larger assets..." he said.

"I would be honored too." he answered, regaining his slight regal tone again.

The Queen nodded and turned to Tavin, "My blessing's to you then, and I hope to see you soon."

Tavin bowed deeply, "My humblest thanks."

"I shall meet you at the keep momentarily." Ithmair said, turning back to his kin.

Tavin nodded and turned on heel, Aydeline following on his one side, Afrasastrasz hulking on his other side.

They reached Shormandu, and as Tavin began to mount him, Afrasastraz suddenly ran and vaulted over the edge.

Tavin yelped aloud, as if some sudden strange desire had gripped the man.

Just as he began to look over, a sudden flash of red shot skyward, and two large wings exploded outward, covering them in their large shadow.

_You forget so soon I'm a dragon Tavin?_ came Afrasastrasz's humorous voice.

Tavin chuckled and mounted Shormandu, helping Aydeline up behind him.

They took off, the beat of dragon's wings filling Tavin's ears as they thrummed for the keep, Shormandu almost having to take two wingstrokes for Afrasastrasz's one.

It didn't take them long to reach Wintergarde, landing directly in the keeps center grounds, alarming all the guards posted amongst the ramparts.

Just as quickly, Afrasastrasz began glowing, his form quickly deteriorating, his human guise appearing in the place of his draconic self.

Aydeline and Tavin dismounted, a footsoldier running up to grab Shormandu's reins, leaving the three of them to head for the courtyard, where Halford and Eligor eagerly awaited.

They sauntered into the courtyard, Eligor and Halford, of course, waiting, as they stood around a stone table, a set of soldiers sitting in front of them.

"-plans provided by a very trusted source, found in a successful raid, we now know the layout." Eligor was saying, but glanced up at their arrival.

He nodded, "and that will do it for today men, dismissed." he said, turning his attention back to them, eying Afrasastrasz.

"I trust you bring good news?" he asked.

Tavin nodded enthusiastically, "Aye, Lord Afrasastrasz and three of the Green Dragonflight have offered their aid."

Eligor nodded, "This will certainly help our chances indeed." he glanced up at Afrasastrasz. "Thank you." he said.

Afrasastrasz nodded and smiled.

Eligor turned to Halford. "Anything to add, Commander?" he asked.

Halford glanced up into the evening sky, seeing it would soon be nighttime. "It grows dark, All I suggest now is go and rest, and prepare for tomorrow, three inn rooms await you all as well." he said.

Afrasastrasz spoke up, "Before this, Commander, might I come with you and discuss some things."

Halford nodded and beckoned for him to come, and the two began walking back towards the inner keep, Eligor close behind.

Tavin and Aydeline began walking back around the keeps grounds, heading for the Inn which rested on the far western side of the keep, already hearing the chatter of noise and men from inside as they drew near.

As they entered, the coldness seeped away, replaced with vivid warmth, and the bartender shouted to them.

"Ah! The two Crusader's!" he said, beckoning for them.

He handed them both two iron keys, both with a number cast on them.

"Your respective rooms, but now come join our soldiers. How about a round on the house!!" He yelled to the nearby men.

They replied with a responsive, and loud, roar of yes, the barkeeps enthusiastically busy.

Tavin grinned and snatched a tankard from the bar, settling back against it and taking a sip of the fine harvest ale.

The hours quickly flew by as a many rowdy songs were sung and the ale was consumed in many, but conserving, amounts, the weathered veteran's knowing the borderline on buzzing and hangover.

Later on however, Tavin settled back and put down his only third round, half empty, and inconspicuously slipped away, to the second level, and soon the third level, wandering out onto the balcony, deeming some fresh air would do well.

He gazed out over the keep grounds, sometimes seeing dark figures walking the walls or grounds, protecting the citadel.. thankfully the lower edge of the city was now devoid of the Scourge that once had infiltrated that far in, but had been driven back out.

Moments passed by, when suddenly Tavin heard a clink, like of glass, behind him.

He glanced back, to see Aydeline approaching, her armor gone, leaving her in simple brown breeches, tunic and boots.

She was carrying two half full wine glasses, and she handed one to Tavin, stepping up to the balcony beside him.

"I figured you were lonely." she whispered.

Tavin smiled slightly and took a sip of the flavorful wine, tasting grapes, apples and cranberries in it.

"Just a bit." he said.

He grinned again as a question formed in his head.

"Can I ask something Aydeline?" he asked, setting the glass down.

She nodded.

"What was your reason behind yesterday morning..?" he said elusively, referring to something.

She flustered slightly and looked down into her glass. "A.. Nightmare.." she murmured.

Tavin raised his eyebrow, "What happened?" he asked, taking another sip.

She hesitated, worry crossing her expressions as she possibly considered Tavin, but she returned her gaze to the bottom of her wine glass.

"I-I was in a courtyard." she began.

"Against a crate... injured from something.. or someone." she continued.

Tavin became more interested, "Hiding?" he asked.

She nodded shakily.

"From who?"

She glanced over at him, fear controlling her eyes.

"Him." she said.

Tavin's eyebrows raised higher, an expression of interest and shock crossing his face.

"He was hunting me... and I didn't know what to do.. just like before.." she said, carrying off, but suddenly realizing her last comment.

Tavin inches slightly closer, "Before?" he asked.

She sighed, knowing she couldn't evade it.

"W-whe-when I was captured... I had met him, his knights brought me to him... he asked, where the plans where, the plans to Naxxramas." she said shakily.

"What happened?" Tavin whispered soothingly.

She shook her head, tears now beginning to form in the corner's of her eyes.

"Pain.." she merely sobbed, her back sliding down against the wall.

Tavin stepped forward, pulling her into his arms, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Have you ever told anyone else of this?" Tavin asked quietly, rubbing her back.

She sobbed into his chain covered chest, shaking her head.

Tavin sighed and pulled back slightly, raising her chin up, leveling their eyes together.

He stared into her amber eyes, "He will never harm you again Aydeline.. I promise." he whispered.

"How can you promise me that?" she murmured.

Tavin silently closed in, brushing his lips against hers, kissing her for a moment, before breaking away regretfully.

"That is how." he whispered.

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Man that chapter was hard to write, having to retype Afrasastrasz's name over and over again, but also anyone get my Fires of Heaven inuendo? Haha.. so clever I am._**

**_On the other hand, I really enjoyed writing the end of this chapter, as we move into more of my favorite parts, so much fun to write..._**

**_Please review and tell me if you enjoy that :D_**


	11. Arising

**Chapter Eleven:**

The Lich King sat silent on his throne, leaning forward ever so slightly, his hands laced together in front of his mouth, his helmet lying in between his armored feet; Frostmourne lay on his lap, always ready.

In front of him was his most trusted, if that word could be used amongst the scourge, lieutenant: Kel'Thuzad.

The Lich had been summoned by him personally only moments ago.

He surged up and stepped off the throne, his blade loftily held in one hand as he examined the floor, a summoning circle drawn on it by the Lich, having been instructed so by him.

The circle glowed faintly blue, the residue smoking slightly in the cold, but never the less it served it's purpose.

In the middle of the circle, was a body.

"You know what to do, correct?" The Lich King asked, his voice devoid of any emotion at this point.

The Lich nodded, "Yes, master." he said dryly, knowing the importance of this.

The Lich King nodded and stepped into the middle of the circle, placing his feet firmly on the ground and tightening the grip on his sword, glancing down at the body at his feet.

He spared one more look at his lieutenant, who nodded, before plunging his blade into the ground in front of the body.

Instantly his blade and the circle simultaneously sprang to life, humming with energy, casting a cerulean glow over the chamber.

He delved into his blade, feeling the life force within, all the ones lost...

_Monster!_

_Murderer!_

He could hear the soul's screaming at him, but he ignored and searched still within for one...

His pale lips curled into an evil smirk as he found his target, channeling from his blade, down into the circle... and into the body...

* * *

It was dark...

Cold...

_Lifeless..._

He felt like he was swimming.. in pitch blackness although.. not knowing where he was...

He was tired...

_Exhausted..._

It had been what seemed like an eternity..

_In this prison..._

But ahead of him.. he could see a light...

_Warmth..._

_Radiance..._

He reached for it, but suddenly something wrapped around him, the light slowly receding as he was pulled backwards.

He yelled out, but nothing came out.

He tried to move...

But nothing happened.

With a final hard yank, he was pulled through..

* * *

Blue light exploded into his vision, making him wince as he had not seen light in what seemed forever.

He gasped, feeling cold air seep into his lungs...

But somewhere within, his body told him that was no longer needed.

He glanced down, seeing a body connected to his vision..

He moved his hands, watching the bodies hands move...

A realization struck him..

This was his body...

He began slowly to work his way back to his knees, when a voice reverberated behind him.

"Rise..."

His muscles suddenly acted according to their own, his body forced against his will to rise, even regardless of his level of strength at the point.

He rose to meet sudden piercing blue eyes gazing out at him, a pale face with snow white hair, hanging lifeless around it.

"I have given you life according to my own will... In the expectancy you serve me."

He drew closer, "Will you serve me, Byron?"

Byron fell to one knee.

"Yes, master."

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Muhahaha..._**


	12. Naxxramas

**_Authors Note: _**

**_So If I did my math, and lore, right, the Second war was over twelve years before current events..._**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Halford ran a hand through his sandy hair, his gilded helmet set beside him on the planning table, looking down upon it with his other two commanders, at the battle plan and the layout of Naxxramas.

He heard clinking, like that of armor, and looked up to see Tavin and Aydeline strolling into the courtyard, surprisingly up early, as it was only just peaking dawn.

"Tavin.. Aydeline .. early risers I see." Halford said, beckoning him over.

Tavin nodded and set his helmet down as well, glancing over the table's contents, Aydeline stepping up behind him, fixing her chain mail shirt.

"What is the plan?" Tavin asked.

"The remainder of our men will be here shortly, along with Eligor.. I will explain then." he said.

Tavin nodded and still focused on the plan, gazing over it with interest

It wasn't before long before Tavin heard much commotion behind him, turning to see a mass mob of steel and faces piling into the courtyard, Eligor's vivid gold and crimson armor streaking for them, taking his position at the table.

The men all settled down, gazing at the commanders expectantly.

Tavin counted at least eighty.. take or give a few, some of them leaning against the courtyards stone wall, causing Tavin to remember him doing the very same not to long ago.. in a small chapel in a forsaken land.

He smiled to himself, and began to listen as Halford spoke up.

"Men of the 7th Legion.. of the Brotherhood.. of mixed races, and backgrounds, you come today, to finally succeed against what has been oppressing us for the past months, plaguing over lives..." he pointed a gauntleted hand to the partially visible top of Naxxramas to the east.

"Naxxramas" he said distastefully.

"Provided for us, by a trusted source, we're the plans of Naxxramas... Everything we've read from this and books, and surviving soldiers, have all aligned up, and we will use this to our immediate advantage."

"Naxxramas has four wings, all a key to opening the platform to its master's chamber.." he began. "the accursed Kel'Thuzad reigns over Naxxramas."

Halford gazed over the upturned faces.

"But not for long." he said.

A few of them men cheered in agreement, but Halford merely raised a palm.

"This force will be split into four, of roughly twenty per force, each with a respective commander."

"Eligor, and his men, will be assaulting the Arachnid Quarter, where lies several of the Scourge's most vile lieutenants." he said.

"Next, Commander Windstryke and her force will be tackling the Plague Quarter, where in lies the abominations and bumbling brutes of the Scourge I am sure all of you men yourselves are familiar with." he said.

He then pointed to the other commander at the table. "Highlord Zeldig and his men will be bravely assaulting the Plague Quarter.."

Finally he pointed to himself. "Myself, and Lieutenant Commander Wilhelm will be assaulting in what could be the most difficult of the wings: The Military Quarter."

"You were given you Commander's name, and thus should you report to them now, we will begin the assault at approximately high noon.. be prepared men, for ahead you will see vile and twisted things, steel your mind and your body."

With that, he stepped down, Tavin behind him.

Within hours.. the assault would begin.

* * *

Tavin leaned against the wooden support railing, gazing out over the Carrion Fields, his nerves slightly racked at this point, but the never the less he forced himself to be calm.

Halford suddenly stepped up beside him, gazing out over the field's as well.

"Why did you say the Military Quarter is possibly the most difficult of the wings." Tavin suddenly said.

Halford glanced at Tavin, then said "It is the training area for the Scourge's new acolytes and death knights... but at the very end, is and are the four most dangerous Scourge, other than the Lich King himself."

"Who?" Tavin asked.

"The Four Horsemen." he said.

To Tavin, it sounded like something out of a horror tale, or some child's fantasy book, told only to them on Hallows Eve, but even then, he knew Halford wouldn't be joking at this point.

"Who are they?" Tavin asked.

"Once, men and women like us.. all of them paladin's." he began. "One of them succumbed to the Plague, another was forced to serve, the other was killed, and then raised in battle.. and finally the last one was betrayed."

"Thane Korth'azz, Lady Blaumeux, Sir Zeliek and finally... Highlord Mograine, Together the Four Horsemen of the Scourge."

He picked his head up, "However.. rumor goes that Mograine himself has disappeared... and in his stead a Baron was placed."

He glanced over at Tavin expectantly.

Tavin's face darkened as he remembered Stratholme, and fighting the Baron himself, before the Baron fled, leaving their small band of men to fight Balnazzar, the wicked dreadlord whom had been possessing Grand Crusader Dathrohan, the current leader of the Scarlet Crusade at the time.

"Baron Rivendare.." Tavin said distastefully.

Halford nodded and switched his gaze back to Naxxramas.

Suddenly from behind them, a warhorn sounded signifying it was high noon; invasion time.

"Ready?" Tavin asked, glancing over at Halford.

Halford nodded.

With that, they set out, aiming for the keep, where in the would find the rest of their invasion force.

Tavin could feel the tensions were high and the anxiousness pumping through all the men's minds as they stood their, most helmet's removed and under their owners arms, their faces upturned, the battle standards waving slightly in the Dragonblight wind, as the prepared to give their life, need be, for the final bringing down of Naxxramas.

Halford carefully stepped through the men, Tavin behind him, stepping up onto the slightly elevated stone platform, gazing out over the upturned faces, his plated gauntlet raised up, drawing everyone's eye, and pulling every mouth shut.

"Brave men, I see before me not soldiers, but all champions and heroes, ready and willing to bring this tyranny to its knees!" he said. "Today, we take a stab at the reign of the Lich King, our success bringing his evil regime one step closer to its fall... Today! We shall. Not. Fail!" he shouted, earning a vigorous shaking roar from the men, their steel and mail clad fists raised up, their voices lifted as they roared in agreement.

"Our Silver Covenant mage allies will be assisting us with entering Naxxramas, and such as we will go force by force, my men going first." he said. "But steel yourself men, use your faith in the Light, as we have a precarious and dangerous battle ahead..." he said, stepping off the pedestal and making his way back out of the Courtyard, slipping his gilded helmet on as he stepped past men, Tavin close behind.

"Tavin!" a voice called out, causing Tavin to turn, finding Ithmair and his kinsmen approaching.

They wore bronzed mail, jeweled belts beset with emeralds girding their waist, several variations of weapons hanging from their belts.

"Ithmair!" Tavin called out, stopping briefly before the mages.

"Myself and my men have volunteered to assist Commander Dawnbringer in the Arachnid Quarter, seeing as the multitudes of poisons that lie around every corner within their, but Lord Afrasastrasz will be assisting your and Commander Wyrmbane in your assault." he said.

Tavin nodded, "Then Light bless you friend, and hopefully I will see you again later in our assault." he said.

Ithmair nodded and smiled as well, "Dragon's blessing to you too." he answered, with that turning on heel, and heading back towards Eligor, Aydeline in turn walking past them, up to Tavin.

She smiled at him, and walked past, brushing him ever so slightly as she passed by.

Tavin smiled to himself, and turned around, gazing along the ground, and what was drawn upon it.

An intricate pattern of a circle with several ley lines drawn through it rested on the ground, traced in with blue residue and powder by the Silver Covenant mages that now stood at specific points around it.

Tavin, along with the other twenty some odd men whom had just arrived, stepped into the circle, Tavin in turn slipping his helmet on, as he waiting amongst the other soldiers.

"Ready?!" one of the High Elves called out.

"Aye!" Tavin heard Halford reply.

With that, a sudden flash of blue engulfed Tavin as a sudden sense of vertigo gripped him, his vision spinning black, another sudden flash of light bringing him to hard ground, gazing over the Carrion Fields, but this time, from above, as he was now on the small saronite platform that rested underneath Naxxramas.

"Finally!" Tavin heard a rumbling voice.

He turned to see Afrasastrasz waiting, bouncing a few small pebbles in his palm impatiently.

"I take it we're ready then?" he asked, tossing the pebbles down.

Tavin nodded, and with one fluid movement, pulled his twin blades from their sheaths at his belt, and glanced to his acting Commander.

Halford smiled underneath his helmet, and pulled out his powerful longsword, swinging it towards the smashed open iron gate into Naxxramas, a roar of triumph ripping from his lips.

"For the Light!" he roared, surging forward, entering Naxxramas, Tavin in turn roaring behind him, following in pursuit with the gleaming steel pane of men, all ready and determined to bring Naxxramas to the ground, and end its reign over their lives.

They powerfully surged through the main halls, sweeping past decayed stone and sputtering candles, charging forward into a hallway, where in they found several death knight's waiting, although not for them, as was it could be seen by their surprised looks as they were swiftly and mercilessly cut down by the paladin's as they swarmed past, entering what Tavin could see was a training hall, as the sounds of clashing swords filled the air, accompanied by the tell tale shouts and yells of training knights below.

They hauled over the stairs, surging into the main training room, catching the trainee's by suprise, but some of them managed to put up a viable defense, nicking a few of the warriors, but within moments, all were dead; except for the trainer...

He stood at the head of the room in front of a metal gate, on a small circular platform, his striking blue armor vividly contrast to Naxxramas' sickly greens and dark hues.

"It seems my pupils haven't learned to much after all.. but no matter, they're replaceable." he said, gazing out at the men.

One of the warrior's suddenly roared and charged at the instructor, swinging his blade bravely at him.

The instructor merely caught the blade deftly in his palm, snapping it in two, before shoving one of the shards of the broken sword back into the mans neck, sending him sprawling and going limp.

Tavin growled, and his grip tightened on his swords, vowing vengeance on the, if reckless, knight.

The instructor in icy armor chuckled loudly, deep reverberating tone bouncing off the walls, sending shivers up Tavin's spine.

"So foolish they come these days.." he murmured.

"You'll die just like your brothers, Vile demon..." Halford said spitefully, before advancing on the instructor, however careful, now that he had seen what the empowered man, if he was one anymore, could do.

The man growled and brought a iron fist around, trying to strike Halford, but Halford skillfully ducked, ringing a blow off the man's wrist, much to his discontent.

Tavin dashed forward, joining the fight, along with the others, quickly swarming to Halford's aid.

The instructor's fists were a whirlwind of blows and attacks, striking them, sending several of the men flying, dents now adorning their breastplates.

_You can't pierce his armor, Quick, distract him, I'll go for the neck! _Afrasastrasz suddenly shouted to Tavin through their mental link.

Tavin nodded, and began hammering the man on the side with his twin blades, actually sending a spiderweb of cracks and splinters across the icy glaze that covered his blue armor, furthering his protecting.

_He's covered with some sort of ice that's protecting him! _Tavin relayed back to Afrasastrasz.

The instructor suddenly noticed Tavin, and turned to him, growling as he brought his vice gripped fist back, readying to strike.

However suddenly Afrasastrasz opened his palm, his draconic powers flowing through his veins, and sending a roaring jet of flame from his palm, slamming into the instructor, melting the ice that protected that side of him, and charring it black with soot.

The instructor roared and turned, striking Afrasastrasz in the chest, sending him skidding backwards.

However.. Afrasastrasz laughed...

"Weakling.." he taunted, burning off another jet of flames at the instructor, his draconic side beginning to show more and more as the fight prolonged, the only ones truly fighting anymore were Afrasastrasz and the Scourge, all others forgotten, even though their still continued to try and scratch or dent their foes armor.

Tavin took the opportunity of the distraction and grabbed a hold of the instructor's shoulder, slinging up and ramming his blade straight into the man's collarbone.

He roared and tried to knock Tavin off, but Tavin held on fitfully, his feet dangling above the ground as he was slung around, his grip on the sword loosening with both every swing and with the blood that was beginning to spurt on the hilt, covering Tavin's plate gauntlets in the plagued blood of the Scourge.

Tavin yelped as he slipped, the result sending him crashing to the floor, his armor clanking loudly as he struck the cobblestone, dazing him slightly, leaving him vulnerable.

However, his attack was not sought in vain, as it certainly weakened the instructor, as he stumbled slightly, blood now pouring profusely from the wound under his collarbone.

Tavin didn't know much about the anatomy of the Scourge, if even anything within their decayed bodies was needed, and if removed even effected them, but from the looks of it, Tavin knew his blade was lodged somewhere within the heart area, surely hitting some major organ.

He got his answer as the instructor tried to say something, but only black blood spurted from his lips, showing his weakness as a punctured lung.

Afrasastrasz instantly saw this and drew his jagged blade from his back, slinging it around and slicing open the instructor's neck, more blood pouring out as he fell to his knees, in obvious agony, either physical from his fatal wounds, or the mental fact he had failed..

Afrasastrasz gritted his teeth and with a powerful stroke... decapitated the man.

Tavin sighed in relief and sat up, wincing as his bruised midsection tingled with pain, but he ignored it and stood up, planting a firm foot on the fallen Scourge's shoulder and dislodging his blade, which was dripping with blood at this point.

"I see why you said this is the most difficult of the wings.." Tavin said to Halford, with a hint of dark humor.

Halford nodded and bent down, glancing with sorrow over his fallen brothers face.

"What are we going to do with the body?" Aydeline asked, standing at the head of the gathered.

"Leave it, for now.. we have no other choice." Halford said, regretfully.

They all nodded, and Halford motioned that they should continue forward.

"Be ready men, I suspect that the encounter we just had is the easiest we'll have it from here on out." Halford said, unraveling a now slightly ripped and frayed map of their wing from within his breastplate.

"What's ahead?" Tavin asked.

"From what I can see.. more corridors.. the map only tells me where to turn..." he said dryly, stowing the map back within his breastplate.

Tavin nodded and began walking forward again, his eyes darting back and forth, knowing it wouldn't be under the Scourge to be lurking in the shadows.. No honor.. No thinking.. only to kill.

The smell of the dead began to fill the air, Tavin wrinkling his nose at it, reminding him exactly of the Plaguelands from only months before, the nauseating smell that accompanied the lands, that the only relief from it was to get used to it.

A few of the men behind Tavin began hacking and grumbling at the smell, almost overwhelmed by it.

The source of the smell appeared as they entered a long elated room, almost a ball chamber, divided in two by a metal gate.

Littering the floor where multitudes of corpses, bones, skeletons, limbs and all of it was decaying, rotted.. and dead.

In the corner, were three cages, all with the only living things in the room, excluding them.

Halford exclaimed aloud, seeing the easily, if torn, recognizable tabard of the Alliance all adorning them, one of them even wearing the vivid gold seven of the Legion on the shoulders of his tabard.

"Faux!" Halford exclaimed, hurrying over the mounds of bodies to the cages.

Something within Tavin perked up at the name.. he knew that name...

He glanced at the man Halford was now breaking free from his cage, two other paladins breaking the other two prisoners out.

The man was ragged, worn and weathered, with a gray beard, evident in the need of a shave, his hair lanky and long, matching the color of his beard.

He was lean, with rippled muscle, but multiple bruises, scratches, cuts and gash's littered his torso, and the signs of malnutrition was evident on his gaunt face, and his thin skin.

"H-Halford.. Light be praised.. I never thought I'd see the living again.." He whispered hoarsely, glancing up at Tavin.

"Sixteen Years..." Halford whispered.

Tavin stepped up, suspicious of the man, as he for some reason knew him.. but how?

"Tavin, this is Commander Faux, I once served under him in the Second War.. but Faux, you vanished.... " Halford said, "I can see now where you went.." he whispered, but even so, Faux wasn't paying attention.

"Tavin..." Faux said, carrying off, looking at Tavin.

"I know that name.." he whispered, tears forming in his eyes, as something within him triggered.

"My.. My son!" he exclaimed.


	13. Wyrmbane

_**Authors note:**_

_**Sorry for the very long absence.. had alot of stuff going on and haven't had time lately to work on this..but never the less, I press on.**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"My.. My Son!" Faux elated, embracing his son, catching Tavin honestly and obviously off guard.

His.. His father?.. He was alive!

Tavin had grown up in the Stormwind Orphanage, told his mother died in Childbirth, his father in war, however Tavin could see now how that the latter could be surmised. He had grown up as an orphan, until the age of twelve where he joined the Argent Crusade, or Dawn as it was at that time, working as a a squire, stable boy, everything lowly, until finally at sixteen, he was given a combat position. Which lead to Tavin's favorite thing about the Crusade's promotion system; You were given rank, according to what you did for and with the Crusade. Which is how he gained rank so quickly, becoming a Lieutenant Commander in little time, the youngest to own that rank, seeing as most his rank were at least twice as age.

"F-father.." Tavin whispered, awestruck that he could actually say that word now, and expect someone to answer to it.

Everyone at this point, was dumbstruck, that or interested at the sudden turn of events.

Halford spoke first, remembering their position, "Tavin, we have to move on, before the Scourge find us out and retaliate." he said, regretfully.

Tavin sighed, knowing it was true, and nodded to Halford. "I need one man or two men to lead these back to the entrance and Wintergarde." Halford said, glancing at his men.

Faux shook his head at this though, "Give me a weapon, I want to help." he said vigorously, acting oblivious to his wounds and illness.  
Halford sensed this, but shook his head in return, "I cannot allow that my friend... your too weak in your current state to do anything, let alone swing a sword and fight." he said, regretfully although.

Faux sighed and drooped his head, knowing it was true, looking down at his gnarled and scratched hands.

"I know my way around this dreadful place enough to get back to the entrance... I'll lead them back, no need to spare a few of your men." Faux said voluntarily.

Halford nodded, a small look of relief crossing his face, and he clapped his old friend on the shoulder, "Be safe" he said, "there is someone waiting at the entrance, whom will guide you back to Wintergarde."

Faux nodded and began walking out, stopping only in front of Tavin, a sorrowful smile crossing his face. "I hope to see you soon enough..." he said, "Son." he added quickly.

Tavin smiled, and nodded to his father, anticipation building up already as he couldn't wait until he could see him again.

As the three newly freed prisoners sifted out of sight, Halford sighed and motioned with the edge of his blade they should continue.

The small band of warriors pressed through the filthy and bone littered room, Tavin wincing every time a bone cracked or snapped sickeningly under his boot, imagining what pour soul had suffered at the Scourge's hand, now left to be grinded to dust by both time and physical means, completely forgotten.

_Monsters..._ Tavin thought to himself, that's all they were. No remorse, No pain.. Devoid of emotion, like drones, they could care less if they were doing nothing or charging a line; which is what made them such a hard enemy, considering they would fight to their death, or rather re-death, until they were hacked up and hardly recognizable anymore.

Tavin shuddered as they stepped out of the room, passing through a set of identical rusty gates, entering now a long elaborate room, twisting around in a smooth circle to the right, long canals trailing the sides of the hallways, filled with the wicked green colored toxic goo that was evident and everywhere near the Scourge, a foul smell rising up out of it.

He ignored the smell and began stepping carefully down the steps, surprised no one was on guard at this ebb in the hall, so close to what Tavin knew was the final area of the Wing, where supposedly, according to the map Halford had, the four Horsemen resided in.

The small band slowly glanced into and entered the turn, finding themselves in a high and long hallway, the middle only marred by a small entrance into another room; however.. no one blocked their path.

"This is much too easy... where are all the Scourge?" Tavin heard a man ask behind him, practically reading Tavin's mind.

The hairs on the back of his neck were already standing up, and not from the chilling wind that was present in the halls... but from the pure wonder and partial fear of ambush, finding enemies.. or perhaps even worse, if there was anything worse.

_Hello..._ a sudden voice whispered from nowhere.

Tavin's heart clutched and he jumped, including several other men, telling him he wasn't the only one who had heard the voice from nowhere.

_You think you've gone unnoticed haven't you? _It asked.

"Show yourself!!" Tavin called out, obviously not pleased.

A shadow moved ahead of them, a figure appearing from thin air, his pale features vivid in the hallway, a thin stretched purple cloth covering his lower facial features, a matching cape trailing the ground, an essence of royalty hanging over the Scourge; Tavin knew this figure.. He had faced him before in Stratholme; Baron Rivendare.

However the Baron looked different now.. he seemed more powerful, his armor now gleaming and polished, the wicked eye that formed his pommel glared out at them, his hand held loftly on it, as if he could care less at this point.

He chuckled.

"Crusaders.." he whispered, glancing over them with interest and amusement."I am convinced that you are a unique lot amongst the humans." he said nonchalantly."My theory is that you lack higher brain function, unable to logically assess a situation and calculate an outcome, One has only to make mention of the Light to you and suddenly your frothing and battle ready - at which point you lovingly and willingly will rush headlong into any engagement with complete disregard for your own well being." he said, his eyes focused, interestingly enough, on Aydeline.

He shook his head, seemingly remembering his time and position, and he unclasped his one hand from behind his back, twirling his blade around with a taunting flourish.

"Die" he whispered.

From nowhere, three other figures appeared, encircling them, a volley of sudden black and white magic raining down on them, catching them by surprise as half their force was crushed, tossed into the walls like rag dolls, their forms falling limp, their weapons clattering to the ground.

The rest of them scattered, charging opposite figures; Tavin himself focused on Rivendare.

He swung his twin blades at the Baron, whom parried them with amazing speed, a smile evident on the cloth, his pale shrunken eyes gleaming with amusement out at him. "Still too quick to attack... tsk tsk." he said, mocking Tavin.

Tavin growled and slipped one of his blades out, twirling around and slicing and cleaving at the Baron with inhuman speed, but he was too matched by the Baron, whom seemed not to falter any, but rather seemed to be toying with Tavin at the moment.

They traded blows frantically in a mad heat back and forth, neither gaining ground on each other, the Baron's blade slamming into Tavin's, causing Tavin to grunt something in surprise, sounding like "Titus"

Rivendare suddenly faltered in his attacks, a glaze drifting over his eyes for only a split second.

But that split second had faltered his defenses.

Tavin took the unexpected opportunity and lunged forward, his blade impaling through the Baron's chest, causing him to gasp audibly, his eyes widened with shock, his pale aristocratic face having lost its regality, now showing the death that was hidden behind it.

Tavin growled and kicked the Baron away, watching him crumple to the floor, clutching his chest, his eyes looking past Tavin.

Tavin glanced back, to see the other horsemen being overwhelmed by seven or eight men each, Afrasastrasz and Halford both worthy warriors against the other death knights.

"Do you see now?" Tavin whispered, glancing back to the Baron, one of the most predominant figures in the Scourge hierarchy, considerably the third or fourth most powerful and commanding figures in their ranks.. but now, he was on the edge, about to loose his titles, his legend.. his life.

"You cannot win.." he rasped, watching his own black blood seep between his fingers; he coughed on his words, spitting out more blood. "Where as you may strike me down.. another will take my place... if you destroy twenty, we raise forty..." he chuckled, sending a shiver up Tavin's spine as he saw no fear in the Baron's eyes.. even although standards like these would have a normal man crying for mercy and life... but such was not the way of his kind.

Tavin frowned, his blade scratching up to the Baron's now barren neck, his scarf laying several feet away, forgotten and now dirty in the blood and grime of battle.

"Death will not stop me..." Rivendare whispered.. before Tavin ended him, his blade cutting his throat with one quick cleave, ending his mad ramblings finally.

Tavin knelt down and picked up Rivendare's forgotten scarf, glancing over it with interest, watching as the lightweight cloth glittered in the light, sparkles of deep maroon-crimson.

He folded the cloth and tucked it away within his breastplate... a trophy of sorts he mused to himself.

He wiped his blade on Rivendare's cloak, smearing it with the black blood of its owner, before stowing his blades back in their sheaths, stepping up to a worn and weary Aydeline and Halford, the signs of battle evident on them.

Tavin glanced over the three other bodies... _The four riders..._ he thought to himself.

Lady Blaumeux, her helmet crushed in one side, laying discarded away from her, her in turn black and silver hair veiled over her face, as a small trickle of blood touched the edge of her lips... He switched his gaze. Thane Korth'azz, presumably a royal, and if humorous dwarf in life.. now laying with his beard askew, his torso agape with a wound from Afrasastrasz... and finally Sir Zeliek, the once proud paladin.

Tavin shook his head at the fallen knights, shuddering as he thought about being forced to serve the Lich King.

"It is a grim thought, isn't it..." Aydeline whispered, as if reading Tavin's mind, running a shaky hand through her matted hair.

Tavin nodded silently to her.

"Separated from those you love..." she whispered, so low only he could hear, glancing up at Tavin slightly.

"The other Wing's have fallen as well.. but at grim costs..." Halford said heavily, stepping up to them, having just finished conversing with one of the Silver Covenant mages, as he was capable of mentally talking to the other mages who accompanied the other bands of men.

"How many dead?" Tavin asked, knowing what Halford meant.

"Over half of our force is gone..." he whispered, tears glazing his eyes. "My brothers..." he said.

Tavin sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair... _So many.._

"And that's just dead.. there's wounded as well." Halford said.

"So how many men are we going to have for the rest of the invasion.. for Kel'thuzad." Tavin asked.

"Anywhere between ten and fifteen." Halford said, "Luckily altough, we still have the full aid of our dragon allies." he said.

Tavin nodded, thanking the Light, as the Dragon's were one of their main assets in this, pulling the strength and wait of ten men each, Tavin could hardly bear to think what would of happened had they not had them with them.

"The bodies?" Tavin asked.

Halford motioned behind him, where the mage who was accompanying them was standing in front of a freshly drawn circle of magic, the stacked pile of bodies that had fallen were in the middle. "Back to Wintergarde.. once he finishes, we leave for the final lair." he said.

Tavin nodded and with a sigh fell against the opposite wall, sliding down it, worn out and weary, but glad he could catch a moment of rest.

Aydeline sat down beside him, laying her head on his plated shoulder, silent for the moment.

They sat there for some time, watching as the mage prepared the circle, quickly teleporting them away with a flash of blue magic; then stepping up to Halford and speaking briefly to him, his hands still smoking slightly with arcane magic.

Halford seemed to nod at something, then switched his gaze to them, motioning with one hand for them to come, as he and the others began walking back, towards the entrance of Naxxramas, where they would find the now appeared portal to Kel'thuzad's domain, accessible only after the four wings had fallen; or by his discretion.. which probably never happened.

Tavin stood up, at the same time wrapping his arm around Aydeline's waist, hauling her up with him in one single movement.

She rubbed her eyes bleakly and thanked him, and they fell in silently behind the others.

They walked back through the halls they had just invaded through, walking through the evil room filled with bones, Tavin this time avoiding stepping on any, having grown a hatred towards the sound of them breaking.. back through the training room, passing by the fallen bodies of the Lich King's future acolytes, but now at peace, their souls having been freed from his service.. then at long last, reaching their point of entry.

Waiting for them were the other ragged and weary eyed men, along with Eligor and Ithmair, whom nodded to them as the all stood or sat in a circle, their blades never-the-less ready.

"All the wounded and dead back at the keep?" Halford asked, stepping up to them.

Eligor nodded silently.

Halford nodded and glanced over his men, "We will win this men.. just press on a little longer." he said.

They all nodded and with a clamorous group of clanks and clatters, they rose to their feet, hefting their weapons up, all glancing up at the now glowing diadem that lay atop the entrance to Naxxramas, the diadem, leading to the master of Naxxramas' chamber.

As if on a silent command, they began walking for it, trudging up the elevated stone slope to the diadem, stopping before it, gazing doubtfully into the blue-lit circle of stone and saronite.

Eligor sighed, sensing this, "Ready?" he asked, almost sounding rhetorical.

With a final step, they all entered the Frostwyrm Lair.

* * *

Tavin struck the ground, instantly feeling much colder, his breath coming out in a shallow mist before him, as he glanced around the fog filled room.

Enormous, reaching for the very heavens, was the pinnacle of Naxxramas, a large circular room with bones littering the floors around them.. both Human and another species, much larger than human.

At the far end of the room lay a cascade of frozen ice, almost a frozen waterfall, sealed in place, obscuring something that lay behind it, undoubtedly another room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place..." Afrasastrasz whispered. "I feel death.. coldness..."

Tavin agreed with him, his sense were prickling, the hair on his neck was on end.

Cautiously, several of them began taking steps forward, spreading out into the large room, wary of anything that could, and probably would, happen at any moment.

_Tavin... I feel something.. Draconic here _Afrasastrasz whispered to him through their mental link

_Draconic? _Tavin asked, taken aback. Tavin knew to expect anything although from here on, all they knew from their papers, plans, and documents on Naxxramas was about the four wings, and that a lair lay after that.. what was in that, or this, lair they did not.

The fog suddenly shifted.

Tavin cursed aloud at this, feeling it move past his legs and around him, instantly whipping his blades out of his scabbards, glancing all around him frantically, the other men beginning to do the same.

"Tavin..." Aydeline asked carefully, backing up to him, pressing her back against his as they glanced out into the fog.

The bones shifted, the larger ones, beginning to draw towards the center, where something was glowing, obviously drawing the bones in with a bright whirl of magic, so bright Tavin was forced, reluctantly, to advert his eyes.

He, however, knew something was wrong when a sudden earsplitting roar ripped across the cavern, the light subsiding to reveal a very large, and angry, wyrm hovering over them.

Afrasastrasz was anticipating this, and with a second flash, his draconic form broke loose, pouncing on the other wyrm before it could attack them, as it was intending to, as its massive claw was beginning to raise up.

Although Afrasastrasz was smaller, he was by far bulkier and obviously stronger as he was quickly knocking the other dragon back with his fierce slams and headbutts, his claws doing little however, merely ricocheting off the skeletal wyrm's bones.

They launched into the air, ivory-ice covered bone screeching on scale and living flesh alike, as the two beasts of legend collided in mid-air, battling for supremacy on each other, leaving the men on the bottom with little to do but keep out of the way and watch in awe.

_Tavin!! _came Afrasastrasz sudden reverberating yell in Tavin's head, catching him slightly off guard_. H__e can only be slain by a wound to the head, by breaking the binding circle on the back of his head! I need you to climb up on my back and do it!! _he yelled through pauses as he had to fight the enormous wyrm.

Tavin gasped, stumbling back as he watched them, seeing Afrasastrasz's golden eye looking at him slightly.

_But- Only you can!! _Afrasastrasz cut across him, the desperation evident in his voice.

_We-.. Alright! _Tavin answered.

Afrasastrasz's maw suddenly glowed golden and incinerating flames ripped from them, showering the wyrm with a river of molten flames, causing it to screech with pain and agony, breaking away from Afrasastrasz in surprise, allowing Afrasastrasz to dip down and allowing Tavin to quickly grab his haunch, hauling up onto it, and gripping onto the spikes on his back with all his might, his knees pressing into Afrasastrasz's sides.

_Wait until I say!_ Afrasastrasz ordered, before launching at the wyrm, slamming into in with a sickening crunch, a shock wave ripping across the cavern, jarring Tavin's teeth as the two beasts slammed into the opposite cavern wall with immense force.. so immense the cavern wall suddenly gave way with a loud crack, leaving the two wyrm's to free fall out of Naxxramas, into the chilling wind of Dragonblight.

_Hold on!!_ Afrasastrasz yelled, raking the wyrm with his ivory talons as he disengaged, diving below the clouds and towards Wintergarde, causing Tavin to gasp as he set his eyes on what lay in front of Wintergarde; a horde of black Scourge pounding away at the remainder of the keeps guard who had remained behind to protect the castle, and for a good reason they did, but their line was spread thin as the Scourge poured in from the Carrion fields to the east, threatening to over run them.

Afrasastrasz noticed this and did a barrel roll downwards, diving over the mob of Scourge, releasing a long jet of burning flames from his maw, blackening half of the Scourge's frail force under it, earning Afrasastrasz a tremendous roar of approval from the men battling on the ground.

_That should help them..._ Afrasastrasz said, his head turning left to right as he tried to spot where their enemy had gone.

Tavin, meanwhile, was clutching onto Afrasastrasz with all his might; had the situation not been life threatening, he might have enjoyed flying like this, enjoying the sense of speed and weightlessness that rushed into him.

_Wher-_ Afrasastrasz began to question, when suddenly the skeletal figure burst out from the clouds, slamming into Afrasastrasz, forcing him to dive to the right, in surprise, almost causing Tavin to loose his grip.

_Tavin, I'm going to dive down, I need you to release and catch him as he passes right under you, as he follows me.. trust me, It will work!_ he said, causing a stab of fear to drive into Tavin at his, if daring, words.

_Are you insane!?!_ Tavin yelped.

_No! I'm desperate! _came Afrasastrasz's reply.

Tavin groaned, _Wait until I tell you._ Afrasastrasz said.

Tavin glanced behind him, seeing the looming shadow of the wyrm trailing behind them, rolling in and out of the clouds as Afrasastrasz swept from left to right, trying to evade giving the wyrm a straight-forward chance to attack him.

Suddenly Afrasastrasz dove down, _Now!_ came his accompanying reply.

Tavin loosened his muscles, said a quick prayer to the Light, and released.

A sudden sense of weightlessness gripped him, as he hung in the air for what seemed an eternity, before air rushed past his face... and a sudden animal instinct told him to reach out.

As he followed this, his hands connected with a rigid lip of bone, jerking him forward, almost making him loose his grip, as he was now hanging onto the bony ribcage of the wyrm.

He grunted and slowly began using each rib bone to pull himself up the wyrm, each pull requiring him to use every ounce of his strength, as the air rushed around him viciously. When he finally reached the neck of the great beast, he suddenly did a barrel roll, following after Afrasasrasz, causing Tavin to slip off slightly, hanging on by only his arms.

He cursed his luck and carefully swung his leg back over, remounting the wyrm.

_Does he even know I'm up here?!_ Tavin asked, placing steady hands on the bony spine of the beast, starting to inch his way up.

_I doub- Gah! _Afrasastrasz cut himself off, having to twist again to barely avoid getting bit in the tail by the beast... The battle was not going good so far for Afrasastrasz, he was bleeding profusely from numerous cuts and gash's in his side, on his legs, and wings.

When he leveled out, he re-answered Tavin, _I doubt it, he's only focused on me right now!_ he said hurriedly.

Tavin slightly nodded, trying to keep his face pressed down, when he finally reached he edge of the great wyrm's skull, and spotted what Afrasastrasz was speaking of: Laying on top of his skull was a glowing binding circle, with a triangle in the middle, likely where Tavin would have to stab to destroy the binding magic that held the wyrm together.

Tavin carefully slid his sword out of his sheath, leveling himself out on the wyrm's skull by steadying his legs on the great horns that spiraled out of his skull.

Once Tavin was face to face with the binding circle, he raised his sword, closed his eyes, and stabbed down.

The effect as instantaneous; Sapphiron screeched loudly, his massive skeletal body convulsing in mid air, threating to throw Tavin off, had he not been holding onto his sword, which was now embedded in Sapphiron's skull, with an iron grip.

_What now!? _Tavin asked frantically.

_Just hold on! He'll crumble without anything holding him intact!_ Afrasastrasz yelled. _I'm directly below you!_

Tavin groaned and returned his attention to holding onto his sword, guessing that the beast would just fa apart without anything holding it together.. however something was added to Tavin's theory as suddenly the magic within his ribcage dismembered itself, causing a large ripple of escaping magic to slam into Tavin, knocking him, and thankfully his sword, loose from the beast.

Tavin yelped and was flung back into the air, watching with wonder as he both hung there in midair, watching the great wyrm's bone's fall straight to earth, defeated and no longer a threat.

Tavin then remembered where he was as the icy air rushed past him, and so he became worried slightly, _Afra- _he began to ask, when suddenly the great ruby lord shot forth from the clouds, catching Tavin, carefully, within his ivory talons, as he angled back towards Naxxramas.

_You were amazing Tavin! _came his weary, but happy, reply.

They swept back into Naxxramas, Afrasastrasz releasing Tavin, before falling on the ground with a great thud, weary and bloodied.

"What happened?!" Halford said, rushing up to see the many wounds accompanying Afrasastrasz, of which Ithmair also saw this and rushed up, gazing over the wounds.

Before Tavin could answer, Afrasastrasz did, projecting his words through his mind for all to hear, _Tavin defeated the great wyrm while in mid-air.. a very amazing feat if I may say so _he answered, his golden eye looking at Tavin with joy. _However, My battle with the wyrm has left me unable to continue, you will have to finish the invasion without me _he said, obviously tired. _However.. I see a slab of ice still blocks your way.._

Tavin glanced back, remembering the enormous cascade of ice that blocked their way into the final room of Naxxramas, and so Afrasastrasz struggled to his feet, stumbling over to the ice. He opened his maw one more time, a river of flames crashing down on the ice, melting it within seconds, allowing them to pass further.

He fell to the ground with a thump, his chest heaving. _Good luck, Champions. _he said. _Reln nu ramani ar ravelahn, Abela Mal Am dakana... _Let the will of this puppet be broken, once and for all.

"Myself and my kin need to stay behind to heal his wounds.. they are dire" Ithmair mentioned.

Afrasastrasz shook his massive head, _It is alright Ithmair, I wi-_

"No, It is alright." Halford cut across, "We can finish this, stay and heal him." he said.

Afrasastrasz glanced at Halford, nodding his massive head.

_Good luck then._ he whispered.

Halford nodded, and glanced back at Tavin, "Ready?" he asked, "Wyrmbane." he added with a grin.

Tavin grinned at this, realizing he now shared the title with Halford, and he gazed over himself, glad to find not a single wound on his body, he was only just a bit worn, but he grinned wolfishly and ignored his weariness, "Of course."

With this.. they entered the final lair of Kel'thuzad.


	14. Victory

**Chapter Fourteen**

_And it shall come, that the fall of a tyrant seven years sleep, now awake is he, shall be brought to his knees, by a knight indeed. Golden light will flow from thence, and a new dawn shall be brought through him. Intricities will adorn his skin, along with the symbols and gold of old kings then. He will bring this tyrant down, upon what used to be hallow ground._

_-Prophecy of the Old Kings._

_

* * *

_

"Anger... Hate... Vengeance..."

"I bestow upon you these gifts of mine..."

Look now, to New Hearthglen, the Scarlet Crusade's new foothold against in my land.."

His mind was suddenly filled with vivid images, A great castle overlooking the seas, Thick crimson banners waving in the icy wind and hanging over the stone battlements, upon which stood and patrolled an array of armor clad soldiers, the bright red flames of their faction emblazoned upon the tabards they wore.

"See now, the folly of such sinners.." the voice mused, bringing his attention back to the figure looming over him, his hands tracing the intricate runes on his blade, his blazing eyes glancing over his newest tool. "And such as, you will be their downfall..." he finished, rising to his feet, motioning with two gauntleted fingers for him to rise up to his feet.

Byron arose to meet his masters gaze, "What will you have me do.. Master?" he asked.

* * *

Carrion birds circled overhead, beady eyes surveying the lands below them for any stray meal, but none were to be found over the Scarlet Onslaught's base camp; only to be found was thick canvas tents planted below the snowy ridge, on which stood a crumbling tower, scaffolds scaling the sides, and a tarp covering the top, mounted and foot patrols circled the outskirts of the camps, the vivid crimson armor of its inhabitants contrast to the white capped snow that blanketed everything in sight.

On the very edge of the outskirts lay a line of jagged outcroppings, shooting up from the earth like a spike of pain, disturbing the ground around it, but never-the-less allowing anyone that wished, to hide behind them.

As that was such, a dark figure in slick black plated armor was knelt behind the outcroppings, a jagged blade stuck in the ground beside him, azure symbols trailing down the blades center, glowing slightly in the dim light, as dusk was quickly approaching.

In front of the crouched figure was an array of sheets of parchment, settled down upon a patch of ground where the snow had been wiped away, resting in front of the figure, his thumb carefully holding the sheets down as they did not fly away in the rustling wind.

Upon the parchment slips were multiple drawings and writings, all in coal or ink, mainly detailing layouts and descriptions of what lay behind this figure; the base camp and the Scarlet Onslaught.

__

Before we can access New Hearthglen; their newest stronghold, and bring it to its knees.. we need a way in. His master's words chimed into his head as he overlooked his information There is a small base camp to the far north of the stronghold... It is to my understanding, one of the Onslaught's lieutenant's resides there, and surely, he will have some information on our true target...

Byron scratched his chin and glanced over the paper's one last time, before rising to his feet, and stowing the rolls of parchment in his breastplate, with a soft pat, then grabbing his sword. He glanced out over the outcropping, spotting the only patrol that was on shift at the moment; only consisting of two men and a guard dog.. or rather mutt, as Byron thought, as the "dog" hardly looked like a true dog.

__

Remember; Stay hidden as much as possible, until you get to the lieutenant, he'll flee or destroy what we need before you can get to him if your discovered too soon. More instructions chimed into his head as he glanced out.

He switched his gaze from the patrol to the surrounding tents... they were, of course, occupied, but the inhabitants were all sound asleep.. he could swiftly maneuver from tent to tent, without arousing any suspicion, both from those sleeping in the tents, and those awake and looking over the fields.

He waited patiently for the patrol to reach the eclipse of their patrol, on the far side of the encampment, before he slipped out from behind the outcroppings, moving silently towards the nearest tent, his blade stowed underneath his cloak, hiding away the revealing light from his runes, as well as his cowl was pulled low over his eyes.

He stalked to the first tent, slipping up to the canvas flap that covered the entrance, arousing no one inside as he then swiftly moved to the next tent, zig-zaging his way through the montage of tents, practically invisible, his eyes however, never leaving the only souls who could compromise him at this time, and even so, they were still ignorant to his existence. He reached the final tent, on the edge of the ridge, his eyes trailing upwards to scan the edge of the ridge, glad to spot no one standing out on the rim of the hill.

He spotted a small snowy trail way leading up to the ridge's top, quickly taking it, slipping up the hillside, coming to a halt as he reached the very edge of it, peering over the edge, laying his eyes upon the rocky stone outer basin of the turret.

He flinched and ducked instinctively as a figure slipped out of the turret, a smoke spiraling out of his mouth as he stepped up to the edge, glancing out over with rather boredom, his hand moving to his mouth to take another puff of his cigar.

Byron couldn't help but grin as he recognized the single silver sword and gold bar on the mans lapel, signifying his rank as a Lieutenant... just the man Byron was looking for. Moving silently, he slipped his blade out from under his cloak, the runes glowing wickedly as he stalked up to his advisary.

He paused as the man took another puff of his cigar with one hand, his other hand pulling out a small object, which Byron guessed was a book or journal, considering the rustling sound of papers he heard.

Byron smiled wickedly to himself.. and moved in.

_

* * *

_

Tavin's breath came in ragged bands of white mist as he breathed in and out slowly, stepping into what was now the personal domain of Kel'Thuzad, the overlord and keeper of Naxxramas, second in command of the Scourge.

"It's cold..." Aydeline whispered, eyes glancing around the dark hallway.

Tavin nodded silently, motioning with his fingers for the sparse band of soldiers to continue forward, moving along silently in the deeply unlit and freezing cold hallway.

They rounded the bend in the hallway, finding themselves gazing down into his lair, surprised rather to find nothing nor no one lingering in the domain, the large cross shaped room empty and devoid of life.

Tavin uneasily headed into the room, along with the others, the suspicion and anxiety evident on their faces as well.

"Something not right..." Tavin heard Halford whisper.

A screeching sound suddenly rang out behind them, a rusty iron portcullis slamming down, trapping them in the room, exactly how Kel'thuzad had probably planned, as he would now slowly kill them one by one...

A cackle reached their ears, echoing off the ice covered walls, _"So predictable.." _it whispered, evident with amusement.

A nova of mist and ice exploded in the center of the room, its caster appearing within the center of the commotion, his exquisitely adorned robes and jewelery glaring brightly in the light, his hands still smoking with the residue of magic.

"_Well...Well..Well.._" his icy voice rasped, "So bold and brave.." he laughed aloud at them. "Such folly this is.." he whispered, his blue eyes coming down to gaze upon them, each of them like a solid sapphire, covered in thick ice; Tavin shivered slightly as he gazed into them.

"...All in vain." his words were before his hand suddenly glowed bright blue again, a volley of ice shards exploding from his bony hands, hammering into them with unimaginable speed; Tavin had never seen such casting, so fast..so powerful he realized as one exploded near him, the sheer shock wave of dust and ice slamming him off his feet, into the ground a few feet away, catching everyone off guard as the same happened to them.

The mage only laughed and with another flick of his wrist, a nova of ice flowered over the area, freezing all in their tracks, all except Tavin whom dodged the ice veins with an agile dive to the left, barely missing it.. but now only leaving him to face Kel'thuzad alone.

Tavin quickly recovered, jumping to his feet and pulling out his blades in a frenzied pursuit, his mind instantly delving into the vein of holy magic that ran so vividly through him, the Light flooding into him as he tapped deep into it, his body gaining the instant golden aura that accompanied the Light, his weariness washed away as he charged at the wicked mage, his twin swords humming with energy as he lunged at Kel'thuzad.

He was surprised when suddenly Kel'thuzad flicked his hands, more shards of ice slamming into Tavin's blades, and despite his renewed strength, they were wrenched from his hands, leaving him seemingly defenseless, but he only brought his glowing hands up, meeting another volley of ice from the mage with a golden barrier of holy magic, reflecting the shards with ease, rebounding them back at their caster, whose eyes widened as his own weapons tore into him, taking him aback slightly.

"You cannot prevail against the Light!!" Tavin roared, his hands drawing back, his left hand launching forward, an arc of golden light hammering into Kel'thuzad's side, an accompanying crack of bones following, causing the Lich King's Majordomo to grimace in discomfort, his eyes however glowing brighter, in obvious anger.

"Foolish boy!" he yelled, his hand whipping around, sending more ice in Tavin's direction.

Tavin brought his other palm up, smiting the ice right down the middle, but soon realizing the Lich's true plan, as the ice easily split down the middle, shattering into many other tiny shards, slamming into Tavin's torso, pinning him against the opposite wall, the shards caught in the chainmail undershirt he wore, trapping him in place.

He growled and yanked his hands loose, trying to do the same with his body but groaned as he realized it wouldn't work.

He saw Kel'thuzad beginning to cast another spell, and so he quickly brought his hands up again, extending his own magic further, pulling it into a golden barrier, enshrouding him, buying him some time as the magic Kel'thuzad tossed it only bounced off, but each attack weakened the temporary barrier further.

Tavin moved quickly, unbuckling the straps and clamps that held his arm and chest armor together, the heavy plates clattering to the ground as he moved to remove them, knowing he couldn't free them from the ice, as it was already lodged in and frozen further behind him.

He watched in dismay as his barrier finally fell with a final hammering spell from Kel'thuzad, leaving him open.

Frantically he slipped out of his chainmail shirt, ducking and rolling to the right just as the area where he just was exploded in fragments as a solid slab of ice slammed into it, an angry Kel'thuzad the cause of it.

Tavin stumbled to his feet, now bare from the waist up, the engravings and tatoo's vivid on his back, glowing bright with the Light.

He roared and the Light flooded back into him, now stronger and more focused, Tavin bended the light into the shape of a hammer, hurling it at Kel'thuzad with a warrior's cry ringing from his throat, all his power and muster put into the attack.

Tavin watched as the hammer was brought down on Kel'thuzad, smiting his midsection with such tremendous force that the Lich was crushed, literally, his form driven into the ground, crumpled as his entire chest now lay in shards and fragments inside his robe, his face in shambles, his eyes gazing out at them.

He gasped in dismay, as if the possibility of pain could even grip him, his jaw hanging off ever so slightly, but he still spoke.

"You cannot win..." he croaked, echoing Rivendare's own words only a while before, hoarfrost coating his face as his own magic began eating back away at him.

Tavin's shoulders heaved as he walked to the mage, his eyes turned from the usual stunning blue, into a molten gold, a holy aura lingered over him, spread in webs along his body, the etchings and seals on his back glowing bright, runes appearing across the surface of his skin.

"The Light will prevail" Tavin whispered, his voice deeply transformed.

He brought his palm up slowly, the runes on that arm glowing as a final flash of magic ended the Lich, leaving him now unrecognizable beneath the cracked bones, shattering panes, and disfigured eyes.

Ice behind Tavin splintered as the Lich's magic died, allowing the others, who were frozen, to be freed, their eyes full of disbelief as the watched the light slowly fade away from Tavin, leaving behind his normal self, the glow having disappeared from the seals on his back and the molten gold dissipating from his eyes, leaving the sharp boyish blue.

Halford, Aydeline, and the others moved to thank Tavin.. but suddenly a vicious screeching sound reached their ears, and Tavin was jerked to the side as something completely moved the room.. or the entire stronghold itself.

His fear was realized as Afrasastrasz's voice suddenly burst into his mind, _Tavin! _he yelled. _Naxxramas is falling apart, Without Kel'thuzad controlling it anymore its going to crumble in on itself! You have to leave! _

Ecstatic, Tavin wheeled around, having regained most of his sense, and shouted "Naxxramas is falling! We've got to get out of here!" he shouted to the others.

Halford spun around to the one mage who was with them, the elf already with his hands glowing as his prepared a spell to get them out of the crumbling necropolis. "Hurry to me!" he shouted, his hands glowing brighter with every word.

They rushed to him and suddenly a flash of blue illuminated Tavin's vision before he felt like something hooking under his arm, yanking him away from the Scourge's floating city, and only a second later did bright light burst into his vision as his feet hit a section of burned cobblestone, directly in front of Wintergarde keeps tavern.

However, it was not what littered the ground in front of the keep that caught Tavin's attention, but what was in the sky.

Hurtling at a break neck speed towards the ground, shards and fragments of it breaking away from it, was Naxxramas, which once hung over the Carrion Fields in front of Wintergarde, a thorn in the side of the 7th leigon.

Tavin watched in awe as the enormous necropolis struck the ground, a shock wave of dust, snow and stone exploding around it as it completely shattered, the whole structure gone for good, anyone or anything that was unlucky enough to have still been inside was now gone.

A ripple of cheer's exploded from the men of the 7th Legion and those defending the keep, their helmets dropping to the ground as tears of joy spilled from there eyes, smiles of relief on their faces, and there fists high in the air with victory.

"You almost forgot this.." a quiet voice suddenly said from Tavin side, causing Tavin to turn his head, to find Aydeline standing there, his bulky armor he had discarded in his fight with Kel'thuzad gathered in her arms.

Tavin hurriedly took them from her, smiling to her in thanks, before Halford's voice boomed beside him, forcing him to divert his attention from her. "Tavin! Remarkable back there!" He shouted, a tankard of victory ale, of course, already placed in his hand. He swung an arm around Tavin and Aydeline's shoulders and pushed them into the tavern, already filled with soldiers.

"Barkeep!" he illuminous and beaming Commander shouted. "Open your finest caskets! Tonight, is one of victory!" he yelled, earning an approving roar from the men as they celebrated their victory over the Scourge. Halford turned to Tavin and took his armor, stowing it behind the bar with a nod from the barkeep for him. "Tonight is a night of enjoyment, so enjoy yourselves.. Might I suggest the second floor" he said, with a raised eyebrow.

Before Tavin could question the High Commander, Halford disappeared into the crowd, having no qualms about joining in the festivity with his men, leaving Aydeline and Tavin to wander upstairs together, both somehow picking up each a round of ale along the way.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Tavin then understood why Halford said what he said; Faux stood on the balcony overlooking the grounds.

Aydeline grabbed Tavin's arm, stopping him for a second. "I'll leave you to talk to him." she whispered. "Find me later if you can." she added although, Tavin nodding as he didn't fully understand why, but he would anyway.

"I will" he said.

"Before I go though.." she said, placing her mug of ale on a table, before pulling off the shirt she was wearing over her normal undershirt, handing it to Tavin, whom was still bare from waist up, from Naxxramas; he hadn't even remembered nor realized it.

He grinned wolfishly and pulled it on quickly, finding it to be very tight.. but never the less useful, nodding to her in thanks.

She nodded back, and with that,she flitted into the crowd herself, a smile jumping to her face as she joined in the festivity.

Tavin slowly walked out onto the balcony, the wooden floorboards alerting his presence, causing Faux to turn around, a weary, but joyous smile crossing his face as he recognized Tavin.

"My son." he said, eyes twinkling with happiness as he pulled his son into an embrace. "I cannot believe my eyes." he said "My own son, defeating the Scourge in Naxxramas!" he chuckled, "It's a good day indeed." he said.

Tavin nodded in agreement, "It is.. Father." he added.

Faux turned to him and grinned, before leaning back on the balcony, "So come, please tell me of everything, I want to know so much!" he said ecstatically; and so, Tavin him of it all, from his time working as a stable boy, including the numerous, if funny, tales of those days, leading up to his service within the military, including the battle of Light's Hope Chapel and Stratholme, turning the mood more serious as Faux listened with intent, his countenance always changing as he marveled at Tavin's extraordinary abilities in battle, especially of his bouts with Baron Rivendare, both of them.

At last, over an hour later, Tavin finished with the moments after there regretful separation in Naxxramas, telling of his final fight with the horsemen, and Kel'thuzad himself.

"Amazing.." Faux said, gazing at his son with wonder and pride. "I am glad to see what you have become..." he said with joy.

Tavin could only smile, "It seems I take after my father." he said, causing Faux to smile back, tears of joy springing to his eyes. "I'm proud to call you my son, Tavin.. if only I could have been there." he said, with a tint of regret.

But Tavin noticed this, and he shook his head, "Never worry about that father.. only that you are here now, and never again will you leave." he said, gazing at his father intimately.

Faux nodded in approval, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Tavin." someone suddenly said from inside, causing them to turn their heads, finding Halford standing there.

"Might I speak to you for a moment?" He asked.

Tavin glanced back at Faux, who nodded, "Go" he said.

Tavin nodded back and stood up, walking briskly over to Halford, a look of questioning on his face. "What is it?" he asked in a whisper, noting Halford's quiet manner, despite the roaring party downstairs.

He beckoned for Tavin to follow him to the third floor, beginning to talk once they were out of earshot, "A scout just reported in, he was stationed in the mountains north of us, he only returned because a sentry bird found him, telling him of the raid on Naxxramas.. but he returned with interesting news." he motioned for them to sit down at a dusty wooden table.

Tavin took his seat and leaned forward, interested. "The scout had been watching the Scarlet camp that lay north of us, not so much a threat, but still we watch it, I never did trust them." Halford said, "The scout was forced to move from his observation "perch" because of a flurry of snow that patched the area.. but when he returned, he found a gruesome sight..." he said, carrying off, a dark shadow tinting his eyes.

"What happened?" Tavin asked. Halford turned his gaze back to Tavin, "Everyone in the camp was slaughtered, blood everywhere, and not a single living being in sight.. even the guard dog's were cut to ribbons." he said darkly. "We suspect the work of the Scourge."

"But who could take on the whole encampment like that?" Tavin asked erratically. "Surely not the Lich King.. I would think he has something better to do." he added.

Halford shook his head, "Aye.. but obviously someone with power.. leading me to suspect that the Lich King has a new pawn under his thumb."

Tavin was slightly taken aback by the news, but knew it could be plausible. He sat forward, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I need someone I can trust Tavin, which is why I'm asking you." Halford said, "I need someone to go look into what happened... Just sweep around the camp grounds, find any trails if you can.. we need to find out who or what did that, and report it to our allies, especially Tirion; whoever did this is now a threat to all those opposing the Scourge." he said. "Just think, If they can wipe out that camp, imagine what they can do on a larger scale with more Scourge."

Tavin rubbed his temples, nodding although in agreement, "It's a bad thought indeed... when do you want me to leave?" he asked, hoping not tonight.

Halford seemingly read his mind, "Tomorrow sometime." he said. "Tell no one of this though" he mentioned.

Tavin nodded, "Aye, I know." he said.

Halford nodded back, "Thank you Tavin, come to me tomorrow then.. I'll help send you off, if discreetly need be." He said.

Tavin nodded and stood up, walking briskly back past Halford, and down back to the second floor, still finding Faux waiting patiently on the balcony, his feet resting on the rail, his eyes closed as he sat quietly.

"What happened?" Faux asked without opening his eyes as Tavin stepped back out on the balcony.

"Something came up." Tavin said.

"When do you leave?" Faux asked, sensing the tone of Tavin's voice.

Tavin grinned at Faux, "Nothing ever phases you does it?" he said, "Tomorrow" he answered.

Faux nodded silently, "When will you return?" He asked.

"Hopefully within a few days.. although I can't honestly say." Tavin answered.

Faux nodded and stood up, pulling Tavin into a hug, "I wish you the best then son, I will see you soon I hope, I certainley won't be going anywhere without you along with me." he said.

Tavin smiled and returned the hug, "Thank you, father." he said.

Faux nodded and clapped Tavin on the shoulder, "I'm going to take a long deserved sleep now... Thank the Light I can now sleep without fear of Scourge in the night." he said, winking to Tavin, and walking off to the third floor, whistling a merry tune to himself.

Tavin remembered then what he had said to Aydeline earlier, and decided to hold his word; He walked back down to the main level of the Tavern, not surprised to see many of the soldiers sleeping in odd places at odd angles, their mugs still held half empty in their hands, or others sat in corners with other fellow soldiers, nursing drinks and telling several stories, but otherwise keeping to themselves.

Tavin slipped up to the bar, the barkeep grinning slyly to him, glad to see the 7th legionaries actually enjoying themselves for once, as it was long overdue, as the keep was normally plagued by the constant threat o Naxrramas.. but obviously that threat was now gladly gone.

"If your lookin' for the lass you came in wit', she be on the secon' floor, in the room at tha' end." the dwarf said with his rough accent, reading Tavin's mind. "Oh an' by the way lad, take ya' armor." the dwarf mentioned, bending down and hauling Tavin's bulky armor over the counter.

Tavin took his armor and nodded in thanks, then turned back on heel, heading back up to the second floor, turning to the left, walking all the way down the hallway, stopping in front of the room at the very end.

He raised his hand slowly, and knocked softly on the door. A few moments passed before "Tavin?" a quiet voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes" Tavin replied just as quiet, shifting his bulky plates in his arms.

A latch clicked on the other side of the door, and it opened slowly, allowing Tavin to enter.

He glanced around the room, simple and candle lit, a single bed on the opposite wall with a table, desk, and sparse bookcase the only other decorations in the room.

Tavin carefully put his armor down in the corner, and the door then closed shut behind him, drawing his attention back to it.

Standing with her hand on the latch was Aydeline, dressed only in a beautiful nightgown.

"Why did Halford want to see you?" she asked quietly, breaking the silence, and drawing Tavin's attention back up to her face; she saw the questioning look on his face, "I saw you two upstairs when I was coming back here." she explained.

Tavin nodded, "Something came up." he explained.

"Involved, are you?" she asked.

Tavin nodded silently.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." he said heavily.

Her heart panged, a lump forming in her throat as she realized, once again, her time with Tavin, would be cut short.

She nodded silently and latched the door closed, her hand dropping slightly.

Tavin saw this and stepped closer, "Aydeline... whats wrong?" he asked, seeing the nervous expression on her face, along with her heavy breathing.

She shook her head, "It.." but she couldn't finish her sentence.. so instead, she kissed him.

**_Authors Note: _**

**_Considerably I loved this chapter, Especially the fight with KT and how the "beast" comes out in Tavin, haha._**

**_Some might also notice I moved this up to M rating, and for some just causes, one being the next chapter. So if your not a fan of that, then gladly just wait until I get chapter sixteen up, because if you choose not to read 15, then you wont miss anything, so just fair warning._**

**_Thanks!  
Tavin. _**


	15. One night

_**Authors Note:**_

_****__**This can contribute for the reason I moved this story up to M rating, So if your not a fan of this, then don't worry, just skip this chapter, you won't miss anything important.**_

_****__**Warning: This chapter contains suggestive, and to some, explicit scenes.**_

_****__**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Tavin was caught off guard by the kiss, and Aydeline deepened it, pressing herself against him. But suddenly, he pulled away.

"We- .. I can't" he said, looking away, his hand reaching for the door latch. "Not without your consent..." he whispered, trying to place the blame of her erratic behavior on the alcohol or something else..

Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm though, bringing his attention back to her face. He noticed the hungry expression on her face, her eyes pleading for him, her body tense. Her hand on his muscled arm pulling him just slightly back.

Tavin lingered for a moment, chewing on the bottom of his lip, but suddenly, he made his decision, his hand dropped from the latch, coming up and encircling around her back, pressing her against the wall as he claimed her lips again, this time returning the hunger he felt from her. Her eyes fluttered closed as her hands traced the rough expanse of muscle that emitted from his arms and chest, earned from the countless hours of training and combat against the Scourge.

Suddenly his hands brushed up her side, coming up to the straps of her gown, and he pulled away, this time, the pleading expression was in his eyes, as he gazed into her amber ones, darkened with suppressed want.

Ever so slightly she laid her head back against the wall, nodding to him, encouraging him to continue.

Her heart about stopped when his hands continued, pushing the straps of her gown over her shoulders, the garment falling to the ground in a heap around her ankles, she wore nothing underneath; Tavin's gaze travelled over her, she was beautiful. But his eyes lingered on several faint, but noticeable, scars that scratched her ribcage and midsection, gifts of her time with the Lich King no doubt. His eyes went down further, stopping dead cold on a scar near her hip, in the soft expanse between her hip and her stomach; The frozen sword and hammer, the vague symbol of the Scourge; He had branded her.

He swallowed hard, his anger rising as he saw this, and he slowly brushed it with his hand, but Aydeline's breath hitched with his soft touch, bringing his attention back to her, his anger washed away as he saw the love and want in her eyes.

He started kissing her collarbone, working his way up slowly, leaving a burning trail everywhere his lips touched as he covered the small expanse to her lips, stopping slightly when he reached them, brushing them slightly as he waited, gazing into her eyes.

"_I love You..." _he whispered softly, his hands squeezing her sides, sending a tingle of pleasure through her.

Her head tipped back against the wall, "_I love you..." _she whispered back.

He reclaimed her lips again, putting all his lust, desire, and want into the one kiss, telling her exactly what he was thinking and feeling, all within the kiss... surprised when her body grinded against his, answering his question.

Her hands trailed down to the edge of his, or rather her, shirt, hooking her fingers under it, and tugging slightly.

Tavin broke away, raising his arms up and allowing her to remove her shirt from him, noticeably it was extremely tight on him, she almost giggled at the thought of him stretching, which would cause the shirt to rip at the seams.

He wrapped his arms back around her, pulling her to him again, pulling her into a kiss again, stumbling backwards with her, until finally the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed that was in the room, falling onto it, Tavin rolling to put Aydeline under him, but propping himself on his elbows so he would not crush her lithe form beneath his weight.

Tavin let his gaze travel over Aydeline one more time, shuddering as he looked at the unmatchable beauty beneath him... he had dreamed of this for so long, and now it was reality; He would of done anything for this night, build a castle with his bare hands, conquer an army alone, he even would of sold his soul to her if she asked.

His hands went to his belt, trying to undo his belt with concrete and fumbling fingers, which were shaking with excitement and nervousness.

Aydeline reached out and helped him, ridding him of his breeches the now useless cloth pants falling to the floor in a heap, but Tavin paid no attention as he enclosed Aydeline once more, pushing them farther up the bed, back onto the pillows.

Her hands traced the intricate seals on his back with deliberate slowness, moving from one to another, then down his arms and across his chest, causing him to exhale in pleasure.

"_Aydeline.." _he whispered, letting the name roll of his tongue like fine wine. _"A'maelamin..." _she whispered in his ear slowly, "_My beloved."_ She explained the elvish word, causing Tavin to grin widely, his eyes twinkling with joy as he brought his lips to hers again, his hands roaming around her body, carresing wherever he touched, causing her to groan at his touch.

"I want you..Tavin" she said, the desperation evident in her voice.

It was all it took for Tavin... And with this, Tavin entered in, as the couple both showed their love for each other in the dark hours of the night.


	16. Hunter and Hunted

**_ Authors Note: _**

**_Chapter Sixteen:_**

Aydeline awoke abruptly to the sound of clinking, her eyes shooting open, wincing at the sunlight that drifted in from the window, but seeing Tavin through the sun rays, his muscled arms rippling as he pulled on his bulky plate armor on, each piece clinking against each other; his back was turned to her.

She quietly got up from bed, covering herself with the blanket from the bed, her bare feet padding across the room, coming up behind Tavin, whom turned around that instant, taken aback slightly as she appeared in front of him. "I'm sorry if I woke you.." he whispered, finishing fastening one of his gauntlets.

She shook her head, "It's fine.. I wanted to wake up before you left anyway" she said, just as soft. Tavin smiled sweetly and his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her into his arms; She shivered as her skin tingled pleasantly when the thick cool panes of his metal armor pressed against her bare skin. She laid her head gently against his chest, wishing he didn't have to go. Tavin inhaled deeply, the deep exotic smell of cinnamon invigorating his senses.. he had never noticed the scent lingering around Aydeline until now... he liked it.

"I wish you didn't have to go.." she then whispered, speaking her thoughts, bringing Tavin's attention back to the present.

"I know.." he said, "But I'll be back in a day or two." his two fingers brushed her jawline, pushing her chin up to gaze into his eyes. "I promise." he said, looking at her lovingly. "_A'maelamin_." he added, her skin tingled again at his use of the word, smiling to herself as she stood on her tiptoes, kissing him tenderly on the lips, "Be safe." she said.

He stroked a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead, "I will." he said.

She regretfully slipped out of his embrace, watching as he quietly as he belted his swords, and with a final kiss, he left.

Aydeline leaned against the wooden door, listening to the sound of his boots echoing down the hall, sighing as the sound faded from view, returning to bed, drawing the covers up around her, wishing she could still be in his arms.

* * *

Tavin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, stepping down into the main room of the tavern, coming onto a very bizarre sight.

Strewn about the tavern, in corners, against tables, practically everywhere, was the men of the 7th Legion, their heads lolled as the peacefully slept, but Tavin grinned as he knew they had a rather rude awakening coming from consuming so much alcohol; some even still held their tankards in their hands.

Tavin carefully stepped over several bodies, glancing over to the barkeep who was leaning back in a chair, his feet resting up on the bar itself, a steaming cup of something in his hands, obviously bemused by the sight; but it was honestly long overdue, a time of celebration and festivity, as the keep was always plagued by the Scourge. But now, finally, they could celebrate, and obviously they were, and had, taken full advantage of it.

Tavin nodded to the barkeep and stepped out into the keeps grounds, shielding his eyes from the snow that blanketed everything in Dragonblight, casting it's usual lustrous morning sheen over everything, _a beautiful sight _Tavin always thought.

He angled himself for the keep itself, smiling to himself as he was glad he hadn't consumed as much alcohol as the others, which with this misson pressing down on him, a hangover was obviously the last thing he needed.

Tavin briskly stepped into the courtyard, surprised to find Eligor Dawnbringer leaning against a stone post, a large tome place in his hands, as he read it intently, a quill in his hands as he scribbled notes on the margins; Tavin could see the emblazoned gold letters on the front of the book, "The Light."

He glanced up as Tavin approached, "Sorry if I interrupted you, Sir." Tavin said quietly, but never the less awed at the depth of Eligors faith.

Eligor smiled and shook his head, "Tis alright Tavin, I was just finishing a chapter." he said, placing the quill in the tome, and shutting it with a soft thud, before placing it on a nearby stone pedestal gently. "So what brings you here, so early?" he asked, intrigued, obviously expecting Tavin to be passed out like the other soldiers in the inn.

Tavin grinned as he thought about that, "Halford asked I do.. "something" for him." Tavin said, rather elusively, but it hardly phased Eligor. "He wants to send you on a special mission, hence why your not drunk." he said with a toothy grin.

Tavin sighed and nodded slightly, "Nothing ever phases you Eligor." He said humorously.

Eligor chuckled, "When you reach my age, things just come naturally I suppose." the comment made Tavin wonder Eligor's true age, he only looked in his late thirties, but Tavin decided not to ask him, and smiled instead.

"Well, Shouldn't keep Halford waiting." He said, "He's in his office, but do be a bit careful, I do think he's got a slight headache." Eligor mentioned with a wolfish wink.

Tavin nodded and saluted to the Commander, before sweeping away into the keep, trying to keep his heavy boots from pounding loudly on the wooden steps, but hardly an avail as even a half deaf sloth could hear him coming up the stairs.

He slowly approached Halford's desk, surprised to find Halford busying away at a document, instead of sleeping at his desk, but Tavin did notice a small bottle of brandy with a cup of tea sitting next to his documents; Tavin had heard it was a remedy, or possible at least, to the effects of a hangover.. Tavin didn't know how hot tea and more alcohol could cure a hangover, but Tavin didn't press the matter, but instead knocked on the edge of the door frame softly, arousing Halford's attention.

He winced and looked at Tavin, shielding his eyes slightly, but never the less recognized Tavin, beckoning him over.

He groaned, "Feeling a bit off, are we?" Tavin said with a wolfish grin.

Halford glanced up at him, rubbing his temples, "Just a tad." he said.

He tapped the documents in front of him, drawing Tavin's attention to them, "Map of Dragonblight, the Scarlet Camp, and several other documents on the Crusade and such stuff you might need... I just want you to sweep in, try to find any clues of who did this, and report back to me... Don't follow any trails." he said carefully and slowly.

Tavin nodded, glancing over the documents momentairly, before stowing them in his breastplate.

"I'll do what I can."

* * *

Awhile later, Tavin was kneeling close to the ground on a snow covered knoll overlooking the forward camp, slightly appalled, and if disgusted by what lay below him.

Strewn everywhere was the carnage of the recent massacre that had taken at hand, the obvious sign of dead was circling over head, the beady eyes of the carrion birds searching for their next meal.

Everything was in shambles.

Tavin found it hard to believe that a single person had done this... but he knew it could have been only a small force, for surely a large force would have aroused suspicion to the camps "neighbors" namely the Legion.

However, he again paused to think about the psychology that could have been instituted, even if it had been a large force, what would or rather could the Legion have been able to do? Preoccupied already in Naxxramas and defending the gate and Carrion Fields in front of them, they would have been forced to do nothing.

He sighed and he pulled his eyes away from the ruckus for a moment, blinking to clear his focus, glancing up at the sky, seeing the clouds beginning to brew above him; honestly in his place and time not a good sign if it meant a blizzard would soon be striking… hopefully he could gain some insight and make it back in time, but he knew that might not happen, the blizzards of the land were fast in arriving.

He slipped away from the knoll, treading carefully into the base camp, eyes darting around for any signs of movement… everything might look dead, literally, but he knew something could honestly be lurking nearby.

He extended his consciousness outward, using the Light to search around for any breaths of life in the camp, stopping instantly as his mind nudged something.

His head snapped to the right, eyes settling on a partially torn and ruined canvas tent where he felt the life from.

He pondered on it… his control of the Light allowed him to explore the emotions coming from the being… he felt a slow and weak heartbeat, along with occasional spikes of pain; whoever they were, they were probably dying.

Still, Tavin cautiously padded through the snow, stepping over strewn poles and destroyed items, inching towards the tent.

As he drew closer, he could hear labored breathing from inside.

With a slight prayer, he peeled back the tattered cloth shielding the tents inside, peering in to find a rather grim sight.

Laying on several sacks of grain and equipment was a man in obvious pain, his breastplate half torn off, revealing a the bloodstained shirt of the man underneath, his body torn and crushed in many ways, he breaths coming in ragged gasps.

Tavin knelt down carefully, the man's face rolling up to meet Tavin's gaze... he could see the light of life quickly fading from the mans face.

"Who did this?" Tavin asked softly.

The man shook his head, his mouth opening several times as he tried to struggle out an answer, but he could only bring his hand up to cover his lower face, "Breath.." he murmured quietly, the single word obviously taking all his will to say. "Carefully." he said with another dying breath.

The two words sent shivers up Tavin's spine for some reason, "What do you mean?" Tavin asked, but the man only shook his head, his breathing becoming more shallow, "Still..." he whispered. "here." then;

He fell limp.

Tavin grimaced, and made a motion to stand, but a strong gust of wind and snow suddenly billowed through the tent flap, actually making Tavin jump back, nearly stumbling as he almost tripped on several bags of sand.

He glanced out, grimacing as he could see the snow and wind was picking up, a blizzard was approaching.

_Breath carefully?_ Tavin asked himself, pondering on the words as he knelt down, trying to piece together what the dead man meant.

Then Tavin realized.

The Scourge could tell where the living were, by their breaths, telling they were still alive.

And then he remembered the two other words the man said, Still. Here.

Tavin frantically tried to find something to cover his face with, his hands pawing over the remains in the tent, then inside his own breastplate.

His hand finally pulled out exactly what he needed: The long maroon scarf of Baron Rivendare.

Hastily, he wrapped it around his lower face like a bandit mask, tying it in a knot behind his head, the white puffs of smoke in front of his face from his breathing instantly disappearing as the cloth masked his breathing.

* * *

Byron had sensed it.. he knew he had, it was unmistakable, the breathing of the living.

He had sensed several of the dying in the camp slowly linger out, but he instantly recognized the full breaths of a living man the instant the one breathing entered the camp.

But as Byron slipped from his perch as he was meditating quietly, waiting on his master to give him further instruction, just as he slipped away, the breathing ceased... had the one died? Surely not...

They were still in the camp, whoever "they" was.

Byron slid his runeblade from under his cloak, padding into the camp carefully, his eyes darting left and right as he crouched low to the ground, looking for any signs of life or movement.

He sniffed the air, the scent of human still drifting in the cold air, but it was a broken trail, he couldn't follow it, but it at least gave him the knowledge someone was still in the camp, and he knew they wouldn't leave surely with this blizzard brewing.

Byron grinned as he realized the blizzard wouldn't phase him.. it only have him more time to hunt his new prey.

* * *

Tavin felt it... the lingering presence of death entering the camp.. his command over the Light allowed him to probe out and feel the haunting chill of death, pain.. suffering.. everything imbibed into one being.

So powerful, Tavin could feel this creature or person was, the evil that tainted them.

Tavin shivered and pulled the mask tighter over his face, carefully and silently sliding one of his blades out of its scabbard, the dull luster of it reflecting off the white snow outside.

He glared out into the snowstorm beginning to kick up, already obscuring his vision at anything more than several feet out, and so ever more careful, Tavin slipped out, his mind partially probing around him, trying to find the lingering presence again.

But suddenly he felt it,

Behind him.

Tavin whirled around in surprise, instinctively bringing his blade up, just in time as a bright flash of blue clashed with his sword, sending a murmur of sparks flying everywhere, the attacker a dark figure with a cowl pulled over their face, but from underneath Tavin could see the ghastly blue tendrils of smoke snaking away from where the figures eyes would be; a death knight, no doubt.

Tavin took no time to figure out if the knight was a member of the Ebon Blade, he knew they weren't from the grasp he could still feel over the figure, that of someone more powerful. No, this death knight still held their allegiance to the Lich King, and undoubtedly his attention was intent on this one, Tavin could feel the raw power flowing through the being, much to powerful for one to muster alone.

"Scourge beast!" Tavin roared, bringing his other blade out, raining a hail of blows down on the figure, blinking rapidly as the snow partially blinded him now, coating his face and hair.

Tavin delved within himself, drawing up the power of the Light into his palms, diverting it out into a shower of holy energy on the figure, whom danced back with inhuman speed as Tavin's attack whistled by in front of it's face.

The figure whipped their blade around, sending an arc of razor sharp shards flying at Tavin, most going past harmlessly, but three buried themselves in Tavin's torso. He growled in anger as stinging pain jerked him back, and with a flurry of his own blade, he battered the shards off of him, causing them to fall to the ground, staining the snow with his blood as they fell down.

Tavin took no time to heal his injuries, instead launching himself at the figure again, his two swords a flurry of steel as they cut and struck at the death knight. But the figure brought his blade up with a flash, and clove through Tavin's onslaught, moving on, and striking Tavin across the lower torso, rending him from hip to thigh.

Instantly Tavin's leg gave out and he fell to the ground in agony, loosing the grip on one of his blades, but manging to keep his hold on the other as he tried to push himself back, brandishing his blade wildly.

The figure only stepped up and battered Tavin's blade aside, Tavin's own hand catching on his scarf, pulling it away from his face, revealing it to the blizzard and the figure.

And as the figure moved to end Tavin.. he suddenly paused.

Tavin could feel the cold blue eyes gazing him over with careful and slow intent, the blade slowly slipping from under his collarbone, moving back to the figures side finally. Tavin glared at the figure, "Finish it." he spat out.

The figure considered for a moment, but only then shook his head, the velvet cowl moving like murky liquid in the flurry.

"Another time, we'll meet." he said, his deep voice strained with the tints of demonic and tainted magic.

With this, the Death knight turned on his heel, and disappeared into the snow flurry, gone within seconds behind the veil of harsh snow.

Tavin groaned and his head fell back, the death knight might have left him alive.. but he honestly just left him to die, Tavin would surely bleed out if help didn't arrive, his strength was waning, he couldn't heal the rend in his leg, he knew, for it probably was tainted with Scourge magic, not to mention the deepness of it would require experienced healing.

Still, Tavin figured give it a try, and he moved to heal it, and gaped as he felt no lingering barriers of magic over his wound, it was a clean cut, at least now he might be able to staunch the bleeding and knit some of the muscle back together...

He gritted his teeth and golden light suddenly flowed from his hands, bathing his wound in warmth as he began to reform the skin and sinew that lay mutilated, watching carefully as the wound began to close itself, but only to an extent, as Tavin had to end the spell from fear of loosing consciousness from expending himself.

He glanced down at it now, a long jagged cut that still bled, but less profusely now. Tavin began draging himself backwards, back towards the tent he originally came from, taking several minutes to drag his body through the snow, leaving a thin snaking trail of blood behind him.

Finally he collapsed in the tent, heaving as he tried to regain some of his strength and breath, his eyes darting around, spotting several ripped tabards laying uselessly on the ground.

He seized them and wrapped them around his wound, the already sullied cloth quickly becoming more stained as Tavin tightened the makeshift bandages. He leaned back against several sandbags, admiring his crude handiwork, and taking a quick swig of water from a discarded canteen, glad to find some luck in the fresh water for once.

And now, he thought back on the ordeal.

_So powerful_ he thought to himself. They abated Tavin's best tactics, countering his moves as if they were already one step ahead of Tavin, as if they knew his fighting style. He shook his head in disbelief, only a handful of people, living at that, knew his fighting style, and even then, it wasn't a set-in-stone style, it was several different forms put together into one slew of attacks and defenses.

_Odd..._ he thought.

But now Tavin returned his thoughts back to the present, and how exactly he was going to survive the blizzard...

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Gah sucky chapter I know I know, and sorry for the long wait, but of course, life rears it's ugly head sometimes.**_

_**But anywho, review and tell me what you guys wanta see in the future!!!**_


	17. Downfall

**Chapter Seventeen**

Tavin ripped a hunk of bread away from the loaf in his hands with his teeth, chewing on the rather stale bread, but knowing and glad to have some food in him, his thoughts on survival, not flavor honestly.

It had been several hours since his encounter with the dark figure, of which had left him to die with a wicked wound trailing from his hip down to his thigh, rendering him unable to walk, even after Tavin had crudely healed the wound partially himself.

Resorting to the hopes Halford would notice him missing and send someone, Tavin laid his head back against the piled sacks of grain, or something there of, behind him, and letting his eyes flutter closed, waiting silently.

* * *

The doors to his chamber ripped open, slamming against the ice covered saronite walls with a resounding crash, sending splinters and fragments of ice along the ground, his apprentice arriving, rather loudly.

Byron knelt before the Lich King, sensing his master's considerance, and if possible, hesitation.

"You did not finish the paladin yourself." he mused, his fist curled into a ball, his pale face resting upon it loftily, his hand absentmindedly tracing the arm of his throne, feeling the hewn ice pass beneath his finger. Byron rose from his kneeling position to look his master in the eye, "No, I instead left the foolish boy to suffer and die." he answered, putting rather unneeded malice into his voice.

The Lich King noticed this, "You gave him a wound to the leg, and not a mortal one at that... I could understand if you did this to a rogue, or someone untrained in the Light." he carried on, placing emphasis on the last word, watching the partial realization cross his apprentice's face, followed by the trail of regret in his emotions. "I believe you see where I am going with this, correct?" he asked, his hand drifting from the arm of his throne, to the edge of Frostmourne, not meaning to threaten his apprentice, but no sooner realizing he had.

Still, It didn't phase his apprentice, which intrigued him, but he listened to his apprentice's answer, noting the carefully chosen words,"Forgive me, master.. I was foolish and didn't think, I-" "And that is what I was waiting for." Arthas cut him off, clapping his hands together, "You didn't think."

He stood up and brought his face close to his apprentice's, watching the hesitance enter his eyes, "Be careful as to your hastiness next time, my young apprentice, do I make myself clear?" he asked in a low whisper.

Byron knew the tone as to be threatening, and so he chose his words even more carefully this time, "I will work to overcome my hastiness, Master." he said, avoiding looking in his eyes. "But why does the boy matter so much?" he asked.

Arthas looked up at this, "Questioning my motives, are you?" he asked in a neutral tone, but Byron could sense the emotions underneath the neutrality. Byron shook his head, beginning to say something, but was cut off when Arthas' palm snapped up, a bolt of icy energy flying from it, hurtling straight for Byron.

Byron instantly cast his own bolt of energy, deflecting the bolt from Arthas, sending the two into the ceiling with a shattering thud, shards of ice spraying everywhere.

No sooner had Byron done this, on instinct, had he realized his foolishness, he was not trying to anger his master, but obviously his instinct and hastiness were one step ahead of him, working against him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. Byron shook his head, "It was coming for m-" "Wrong." Arthas cut him off, "If you would have waited and stood still, you would have seen the magic curve over your shoulder and land in the wall behind you, leaving you unharmed... has trust become an issue for you too? Do you not trust me, the one who was given you life again?" he said, beginning to circle around Byron.

"Hastiness.. you do. not. wait." Arthas said, placing emphasis on the three last words.

With sudden inhuman speed, he lashed out, cracking the pommel of Frostmourne into Byron, dropping him to his knees as Byron cried out in pain.

Arthas stood over him, considering his course of action, and Byron sensed the consideration, but remained kneeling.

Suddenly the doors to the chambers burst open again, a small undead hobbling in, a vial and several papers in his hand. He cackled to himself and looked up, "Look mas-" but trailed off as he saw Byron and the Lich King.

Arthas seized Byron's breastplate and pulled him to his feet, "We will finish this later." he whispered in his ear, then pushing him away, turning to the undead. "Yes, Putricide?" he asked, beckoning for the scientist to come forward.

With rather hesitance, Putricide cross over the chamber room, handing the paper's to the Lich King, "The girl's blood, master... It has done the one thing I feared it would." he said in his whiny voice. Byron lingered at the side of the chamber, keeping silent as he seethed to himself.

"Which would be?" Arthas asked as he glanced over the papers, which contained crude drawings and reports.

"It has shown the ability to destroy anything not living, if I were to drop a small dabble of it on your palm, it would begin eating away at you, not stopping unless you, for instance, cut off your hand, thus stopping it from spreading any further." Putricide explained. The Lich King reveled at this news, "Interesting..." he mused. "And only the girl shows this ability?" He asked, to which Putricide bobbed his head, "Yes master, only the girl." he said.

The Lich King nodded and turned his gaze to Byron, of which he could sense was burning with anger, but he ignored this, "I take it you are ready for your next assignment?" he said, handing the papers back to Putricide. Byron looked up and nodded ever so slightly, what other choice did he have? Say no?

"We shall kill two birds with one stone I believe..." he mused, dismissing Putricide, waiting until the small undead flitted through the doors, before continuing. "Head to New Hearthglen, and eradicate the Scarlet Onslaught there, kill Abbendis and find out anything you can about what remains of the Onsalught." he said."and then, surely the 7th Legion will think of our next move, and undoubtedly send someone there, obviously the girl, and the boy... of whom I now hope is still alive." he said, tossing a glance to Byron. "Perhaps your hesitance back there has served a better purpose." he said. "Kill the boy this time, and bring me the girl, do not kill her yet." He ordered, finally stopping in front of his apprentice. "Understood?" he asked.

Byron nodded.

* * *

Halford sat in his office, his effects of his hangover thankfully gone as he sifted through papers, waiting rather anxiously for Tavin to return, with good or bad news, presumably the latter.

Suddenly, a comotion aroused him as he heard heavy footfalls, followed by a resounding, and annoyed, comment: "I'm fine dammit!"

Halford smiled to himself as he recognized Tavin's voice, and no sooner did he enter the room, limping slightly.

Before Halford could ask, "He's got a new pet, and whoever it is, is heading for New Hearthglen." Tavin said, a bloodied rag that looked like it had been ripped and used as a bandage, lay in his curled fist.

"How do you know this?" Halford asked, sitting forward.

"I fought the damnable thing, it was waiting for me in the camp.. left me to die in the blizzard, but thankfully a patrol found me trying to limp up the mountainside." he said, tossing a thankful glance back at two humans standing at the door, one wore a gold cross above the lion's head on his tabard, signifying he was a healer. "He insisted on seeing you sir, before I could heal his wound completely."

Tavin sighed, but returned his attention back to Halford. "I'll take Aydeline and goto New Hearthglen." he said, "I almost defeated that thing alone, without the blizzard, and with her this time, I'll bring whoever it is to justice." Tavin said.

Halford sighed and rubbed his temples, he wished he could tell Tavin no and force him to go to the infirmary and rest for a day, but he knew very well he couldn't, and he also knew, that Tavin knew this as well... "Fine." Halford said regretfully.

Tavin lightened up, but before he could turn on heel and leave, Halford pointed to a bench on the opposite wall. "Can you finish fixing the wound here?" Halford asked the healer, to which he nodded, "I just need to stitch it up." he answered.

Tavin tossed an expression to Halford, but Halford pointed to the bench, "Sit, you go when he's done." he changed his view to the second soldier standing there, "Go find Sergeant Aydeline, she'll be in the tavern." he said.

The soldier snapped a salute and hurried off to carry out his orders.

With a sigh Tavin plopped down on the bench, allowing the healer to unbuckle the plate protecting his thigh, and begin stitching his wound closed through the sliced open chain mail leggings. _I'll have to get those mended once I return..._ Tavin said, his fingers drifting over his own chestplate, where one could see and feel where a blacksmith had mended his breasplate from the enormous claw marks left behind by the gargoyle that had attacked him.

It only took moments for the healer to finish stitching his wound closed, before Tavin stood up, buckling the plate back on.

Just as the healer saluted and flitted out the door, with a thanks from Tavin, did the other two return, Aydeline briskly walking into Halford's office, her armor on as she saluted Halford. "Yes, Commander?" she asked.

Halford motioned behind her, "Explain Tavin."

She turned, having not even seen Tavin as she entered. "Were taking a small trip my dear." he explained, finishing the last buckle on his armor.

* * *

Bridgette Abbendis sighed and flipped another page of the tome she was reading.

But suddenly, her attention was broken as the doors into the grand chapel slammed open, a distraught and bloodied Crusader collapsing in the midst, screaming "Scourge!" a bloody trail staining the stone walkway behind him.

She, and the others in the chapel were suddenly livid, many of their weapons wiping out, but before Abbendis could sound the call to arms, a dark figure sauntered through the doorway, his blade burying itself in the distraught Crusader's back.

"Such a nuisance..." the figure whispered, eyes lifting up to gaze across the chapel, pulling his blade out of the dead Crusader's back.

"You and your Scourge army will die soon, the might of the Crusade will destroy your futile force!" she shouted across the hall, pointing her blade at the Death Knight... of whom only laughed at her, "Army?" he asked. "No my dear, I am alone... all alone.." he said, fake emotion entering his voice as he looked amusingly at her.

A shiver crawled up her spine, _Alone? Impossible.._ she thought. "You are lying through your teeth fiend... you are but a messenger I propose, but go tell your commander that my army is vastly larger than yours, you will soon be crushed!" she said, but the mustered courage to call out his bluff failed.

The death knight laughed, "You'll see for yourself soon enough.." he said, and suddenly a runeblade entered his hand from seemingly nowhere, and he flew at several of her men, slaying them effortlessly with a single swipe of his blade, twisting around, launching a flurry of razor sharp ice shards from his palm, sending them darting across the room, burying themselves in another handful of her men, dropping them to the ground as if they were target dummies.

Abbendis roared in defiance and charged the Scourge knight, swinging her massive blade at him, but he parried with his own, and his fist hurled forward, crashing into her jaw, and sending her into the nearby pillar, redness and blackness exploding across her vision as she almost lost consciousness.

Within seconds, the Chapel lay dead as the death knight wove between attack after attack, his blade a blur of blue as he slew everyone in the chapel with ease, including Barean, leaving Abbendis only last... the last of her order, The Scarlet Onslaught would crumble without her. She struggled to her feet, her eyes darting between her blade and the chapel exit... stay and fight, or retreat.

She chose the latter and sprinted for the door, her heavy armor clanking as she skidded through the entrance, but her escape was plundered as a hissing noise rang out, a split second later the death knights runeblade slammed into her thigh, and she cried out in agony, as pain exploded across her body.

She waited there, not able to move, as the blade was in the stone, and no human could remove it.

The dark figure appeared behind her, and he brought his face close to hers, his hand drifting to the blade in her thigh. "Your faith in the Light is your end, my dear." he said, pulling the blade out with a spliting noise, both from the the pillar and her leg.

Tears of pain and defeat rolled down her face as she fell to the ground, sobbing in agony as she tried to crawl away, but his boot planted itself on her neck, and she could see no mercy within his eyes. His blade trailed to her neck, and he made a move to slice it, ending her life, but suddenly.. he hesitated, his head snapping up.

Byron sensed it.. and grinned.

For a brief moment, the scent of the living entered the area, and then it trailed away again.. but the faint second had told him just what he had wanted to hear and know.

* * *

Tavin waited patiently, his face covered by a maroon scarf, as he gazed out the blacksmith's window, across the campus of New Hearthglen, disgusted as all he saw was mutilated bodies, just like back at the base camp, and he knew the death knight had been here, which is what he had wanted, but he hated that he had to see this, again.

Aydeline sat on the other side of the window, her face covered by a maroon scarf as well, one had he had picked up from an elven mage in Wintergarde, the same look of disgust crossing her face.

"It's horrible..." she whispered.

"Shh.." Tavin whispered back, but he nodded in agreement to her.

Tavin didn't see however when Aydeline lowered her scarf for a second to get a small burst of fresh air, she didn't know why Tavin was making her wear this scarf, but it was uncomfortably hot. She sighed and returned it to its previous position and continued to look out the window for any sudden signs of movement.

And moments later, they were rewarded.

From the depths of the Grand Chapel, a body suddenly tumbled out, rolling down the steps, leaving a bright vivid trail of blood following the body as it landed at the bottom of the steps, laying still for a second, before Tavin saw it heave several times; whoever it was, they were crying, in pain probably.

"We have to help them!" Aydeline hissed, beginning to move away from the window sill, but suddenly Tavin's hand snapped out and grabbed the back of her belt and leggings, pulling her back against him with immense strength, his hand slipping around her waist, but his eyes never leaving the body outside.

"It's a trap, we're not going out there." he said. Aydeline felt no warmth or love from the arm around her waist, and she pushed against Tavin's arm, "We have to help them!" she whispered urgently.

Finally, Tavin snapped, and with a one swift movement, his hand snapped from her waistline up to her shoulder and he shoved her down to the ground, forcing her to sit. "Sit, _Sergeant."_ he said, his voice devoid of any emotion. Aydeline could tell their affection for each other didn't matter once they crossed into New Hearthglen, and suddenly she felt rather foolish.

She followed orders and sat back against the iron wall of the blacksmith, waiting as Tavin looked out onto the terrace, waiting for any movement, forced only to watch as the body, whoever it was, lay there, slowly dying.

* * *

Inside the chapel, in the shadows, Byron knelt down, his eyes able to see Abbendis as she lay at the bottom of the steps, but if anyone were to gaze inside the chapel from the doorway, they would see nothing but shadows.

And so he waited for his trap to spring, knowing surely a fellow follower of the Light would not leave a sister to die.. alone.

But as he waited for a almost half an hour, as Abbendis cried on the ground, near the brink of death, nothing happened, and he knew he, and his prey, were at a partial stalemate.

He would have to fix this.

And so, he made the first move.

* * *

Tavin's patience was rewarded when from the shadows of the chapel suddenly emerged a figure, the same from the base camp, as he moved down the steps with brisk speed, stopping before Abbendis.

Tavin averted his eyes for a moment as the sobbing was swiftly stopped, before returning his attention to the front of the chapel..

And he gaped.

The figure was gone.

He cursed low to himself for being so foolish, and he grabbed Aydeline under the arm, hauling her up, his other hand pulling his blade silently from its scabbard. "Stay near me, say nothing." he said, then there was silence as they slipped out of the Blacksmith, silently sliding through the snow and shadows, circling around the side of the Blacksmith, stopping in the alleyway between the blacksmith and another structure, gazing out onto the terrace in front of the chapel.

Tavin could feel the death nearby, the same presence, but he couldn't place an exact location, they were just nearby.. and it was a strong presence too, meaning the death knight was probably lurking in the shadow's somewhere.

However, Tavin's luck grew worse as they grew closer, and they could see the body, revealing to them the bloodied face of Bridgette Abbendis.

Aydeline snapped.

She cried out and ran for her former mentor, and as Tavin rushed after her, something, or someone, suddenly burst from the shadows and slammed into his side, sending him sprawling across the cobblestone.

Tavin swung to his feet, and drew his blade, finding himself face to face with the same dark figure from the Onslaught camp, and his foot was planted on Aydeline's neck, his runeblade hovering dangerously close.

He could see the regret and pain in Aydeline's eyes, her own emotions had put their lives at stake, and they might loose them now, But Tavin remained calm, "She has nothing to do with this, it's me you want, I'm the one with the vendetta." Tavin said, drawing a few inches closer, as close as the figure would allow.

"I'm afraid your wrong, paladin." the figure said, sounding amused. "You see... it's quite the opposite, I want the girl, and your the one who has nothing to do with it, your just simply in the way." he said.

Tavin cringed and his mouth went dry.

"You cannot have her..." Tavin said.

"I will take her."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

Suddenly the figured lashed out at Tavin, his runeblade whistling for him, but Tavin ducked away and slashed one of his blades at the death knight's leg, leaving a nasty gash along the expanse of his thigh.

The knight roared in anger and twisted on his heel, driving his blade towards Tavin with inhuman speed and strength.

Tavin quickly delved into his powers and pressed the Light within him outward, forming a shield around him, deflecting the blow away from him, and catching the death knight off-guard.

Tavin ceased the shield spell and flew at the death knight, but he recovered quickly and jumped away from Tavin, swooping around and grabbing Aydeline by the collar of her armor, pulling her against him, his runeblade crossing her neck, a small red line appearing on her neck, a trickle of blood rolling down her neck.

Tavin watched the fear enter Aydeline's eyes, she was a good soldier, but most froze when in a situation like such... Hostages.

Tavin carefully watched the knight, "Drop your weapons, Myself and the girl are going to leave, you will not follow us, If you do, she will die." the knight said threateningly.

However Tavin remembered the knight's words moments earlier, and he called the bluff, "You need her, you will not kill her." he said.

But, this only made Aydeline's possible fate worse, "True, but it doesn't mean I can't make her suffer, she wont die, but she'll wish she had." The knight said, recoiling the decision back to Tavin.

But, it was Aydeline who acted.

She took the sword that was still in her hand, and drove it straight back into the knight's sternum, twisting about and shoving the sword further in.

The death knight gasped and fell to his knees, his cowl falling away, leaving both Tavin and Aydeline to gasp.

As they recognized Byron.

Tavin's eyes welled with tears as he fell to his knees in front of his old friend, "What.. what have I done..." Tavin said.

Byron smiled softly, the presence of the Scourge and the Lich King leaving him as he verged death, leaving behind his former self. "Not you, my brother.. but the Lich King." he said, each word drawing more and more strength out of him. He looked down at the sword in his chest. "But at least now.. I can be free." he whispered.

"He seeks you, Aydeline." Byron said, "Your blood..." he began, his hand beckoning for Aydeline's, of which there was a cut along her knuckles. He removed his gauntlet, then grabbed her hand, and forced a few drops of blood onto his own, and they watched as where the blood touched, began to burn away, causing Byron obvious pain.

"It is a gift Aydeline.." he said, fighting past the pain. He returned his gaze to Tavin's, and with a shuddering breath; fell limp.

Byron's body fell onto Tavin's, and Tavin could only embrace his friend.. his brother's body, tears of pain streaking down his face. Aydeline fell to her own knees beside Tavin, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly.. she hadn't know Byron very long.. but in the time she had, he was a wonderful friend, to both her and Tavin.. loosing him again took a toll on them both, especially Tavin.

"Tavin.. we must move.." Aydeline whispered, fearing more Scourge would arrive, surely to compensate for Byron.

Tavin shook his head, "I-I must bury him." he whispered. Aydeline nodded, she also wished the same for Bridgette... she was as close to a mother as Aydeline ever had, she wouldn't be alive, nor know the things she did, had it not been for Bridgette Abbendis.

An hour later, the two stood outside New Hearthglen, on the cliff overlooking the Northern Seas.. two freshly dug graves before them.

Tavin had found a few pieces of bark from nearby trees, and had carved the Scarlet Crusade's symbol into one, the Argent Dawn's into the others, marking both with their names, It wasn't a grand burial, but it was the only thing to suffice. Byron's body was already long gone, Aydeline's mystic blood had burned away all that remained of his death infected body, but Tavin still buried his armor and weapon, they were those of a death knight's, but Tavin remembered Byron's request when they were friends back in the Plaugelands: "_If I die, bury me with my weapons and armor, whether they be of gold or not." _He would honor that wish.

Dusk was approaching on the horizon, and Tavin wished they didn't have to leave.. but he knew they must.

He wrapped a comforting arm around Aydeline's waist, and whispered "We must go, before more Scourge arrive.." repeating Aydeline's own fear and thought an hour before.

She nodded and wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Promise me, well return here one day." She said to Tavin.

Tavin nodded, "We will."

* * *

Back in Icecrown, the Lich King paced about his chamber, covered with the blood of the few guards he had slain in frustration and anger, enraged by the loss of his apprentice, the girl and the boy.

He roared in anger for the umpteenth time that night, Frostmourne lay impaled in the ground beside him.

He would recover from this, and the boy would die.

This, he vowed.

* * *

With a deep sigh of relief, sadness, and many other emotions, Tavin fell into his bed.

He had arrived back at Wintergarde Keep, bloodied and weary in the middle of the night, and was greeted by none other than Halford, but Halford could see the exhaustion plaguing Tavin and Aydeline, and so he pressed not the matter any further, but Tavin stopped him before he bade them to go rest. "I'll tell you more tomorrow.. but were safe for now I believe, the Lich King's new pawn is gone." He said, Halford noticing the way Tavin said it, "But the Scarlet Crusade is no more, Bridgette and the other hierarchy of it are dead." Halford nodded and for the moment, was content with the information. "Whether or not this is a good thing, we'll figure out tomorrow, go now and rest."

Ignoring everything else, except Aydeline, the two found their way back to the their inn room, and in silence, quickly removed their armor, Aydeline was the first to reach bed, as Tavin paused briefly by the wash basin. He splashed warm water over his neck, glancing up into the mirror, finding a haggard and aged face staring back at him.. so vastly contrast to the one he had owned months before in the Plaugelands.

"This war has aged you... it has aged all of us." Aydeline suddenly said from behind Tavin.

He stood up and she flitted up in front of him, wrapping her arms around him, laying her face against his chest, enjoying listening to his heart.

"That, it has." Tavin simply whispered. "Who was Bridgette to you?" Tavin asked softly.

Aydeline raised her head from Tavin's chest, "A mentor, and almost a mother.. she took me in when I was young, accepting me amongst the Crusade's ranks... she was one of the very few in the Crusade who didn't always view everything with blind zealotry." Aydeline said.

"As a mother... So your parents.." Tavin carried off, surprised he knew so little of Aydeline's childhood, considering their relationship.. but then again, with the war and battles, he had little time to ask.

Aydeline nodded, "Died of the Plague when I was young.. I was an orphan." she said, looking up at Tavin, "Seems we partially share something in common." she said, with a small smile, pressing the worries of her life away, focusing on Tavin instead.

Tavin sensed this, and he grinned, playfully pressing her against the wall next to the wash basin, bringing his face close to hers, "That we do." he whispered, the invigorating scent of Aydeline, of cinnamon, filling his senses again.

"I'm sorry for today Tavin.. for my recklessness." Aydeline whispered, her foolishness back at the Scarlet hold had been chewing away at her all day, she feared Tavin was angry at her.

"It.. It's fine" Tavin said, "I'm merely glad your safe and alright."

She nodded and nuzzled her face against his shoulder, trying to suppress a yawn, but Tavin saw it, "Come.. your tired, lets go to bed." He said. She didn't object as he picked her up, and laid her down in bed, pulling her against him as he snuffed out the candle flickering softly on the beside table next to them.

They lay there, listening to the sounds of the tavern, the creaking walls and frames, glad to finally have a bit of rest, and with a small kiss goodnight, they found this rest, both retreating within themselves, allowing their dreams to take over...


	18. Prophecies and Gifts

_**Authors Note:**_

_Haha.. Gotcha, April Fools! You really think I would end my story like that? Pft..._

**Chapter Eighteen**

Halford sat in his office, flipping through several more papers, especially a few new ones from Tirion, but his mind wasn't exactly on the papers, it was more pondering Tavin and Aydeline. Their arrival was certainly... Strange? If that was the word. _Were safe for now I believe, the Lich King's new pawn is gone. _Tavin words echoed in his head. _Bridgette and the other hierarchy of it are dead. _

The Scarlet Crusade no more... Halford truly wondered if that was a good thing. Considerably, yes, they always hounded the 7th Legion and anyone amidst their lands, or territory, and certainly caused some extent of grief. But on the other hand, they provided a viable distraction to the Lich King, causing him to expend more of his forces.

But even as Halford thought that, he laughed to himself. _Obviously not _he thought, seeing as the Lich King had only sent one single person to destroy them completely. It sent shivers down his spine thinking of that, could one pawn of the Lich King do so much? Could his men and Wintergarde possibly have been next?

His train of thoughts was broken as he heard someone coming up the stairs to his office, surely, and hopefully, Tavin and Aydeline. He had much to ask them, he had been waiting all day...

True enough, the two entered Halford's office, both looking worn, but to a small extent, rested.

"I'm guessing we have alot of explaining to do." Tavin said, taking a seat in front of Halford.

Halford smiled amusingly at Tavin's bluntness, but nodded none-the-less. "I would hope so, arriving at the keep in the dead of the night and covered in blood.." he trailed off, raising an eyebrow at them.

Tavin nodded, rubbing his chin, trying to figure out where to begin. "First off.. I, or we, need Eligor to be here as well.. theres a point in this he needs to hear." Tavin said.

Halford nodded, and he flicked a bell on his desk, which made a rather annoying jingling sound, but suddenly a soldier appeared at the door, explaining what the bell was for. "Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Go find Commander Eligor and bring him here, Most likely he's at the front gate, or down in the Courtyard." Halford said. The soldier snapped a salute and disappeared, gone off to carry out his order.

As they waited, Aydeline rubbed her eyes wearily, laying her head on Tavin's shoulder, waiting patiently for Eligor.

Moments later, the soldier returned and snapped a salute, and Halford dismissed him, allowing Eligor to enter, a puzzled look on his face, "Yes, Halford?" he said.

Halford only looked at Tavin, of whom began to explain.

He told them of waiting in New Hearthglen, and of Bridgette, of his encounter with the death knight, both at the camp and New Hearthglen, and finally of how they defeated the death knight, but he paused at the part of when the cowl fell away.

He glanced up at Eligor, a lump in his throat. "Who was it?" Eligor asked, sensing the uneasiness in Tavin.

"Byron." he said in a whisper.

Eligor brought his hand to his mouth, the shock evident on his face, but also nodded silently. "I had thought as much... Byron's body was never recovered, and the reports of this new pawn of the Lich King only increased my fears, for he only uses champions in life, to become his personal death knights in death... I am only glad Byron can finally know peace." he blinked back a few tears and nodded.

Tavin nodded as well, then proceeded to tell them of what Byron told them in his dying moments, of Aydeline's blood, and what it did. Eligor and Halford were completely astounded by it, they had never heard of such a thing.

"That is certainly.. interesting." Halford said slowly, her blood could destroy Scourge... something certainly useful.

There was silence for a moment, before Halford tapped the papers in front of him, "Wintergarde is safe.. for now, the Scarlet Crusade is gone, Naxxramas is fallen, and the Horde are at bay..." he rubbed his chin, and glanced up at Tavin, his finger still on the paper.

Tavin couldn't read upside down, but he recognized the symbol of the Crusade, "Someone's here to see me?" Tavin asked, vaguely interested.

Halford nodded, and as if on que, Tirion appeared suddenly from the other side of the room, an amused smile on his weathered face, "What gave it away?" he asked humorously. Tavin smiled slightly, "Greetings Highlord, might I ask why you are present so far from "home"?" Tavin grinned, "Home" if it could be called that, was Icecrown, the cold uncomfortable ground and the always present Scourge was as close to home as any member of the Crusade could be.

Tirion chuckled, "Surely not leisure right?" he shook his head, "No, you are right, I do have matters to attend, namely with yourself." he said.

Tavin raised an eyebrow and Tirion beckoned, "Come, walk with me, there is much to talk about." Tavin glanced back at Halford, then stood up, briskly walking over to the Highlord, and began walking with him back out into the Courtyard. "Should I be concerned?" Tavin broke the uneasy silence between them, Tavin knew if Tirion had to break away from his duties in Icecrown to travel all the way to Dragonblight, personally none-the-less, Tavin knew it was either a matter of importance or secrecy, or perhaps both.

Tirion nodded, "I would hope so, It does include on how we are going to defeat the Lich King." he said casually, as if the matter he just spoke of was no more than a walk through a field of dandelions. Quite frankly, the subject caught Tavin off guard, and he turned to Tirion as they walked, a puzzled and questioning look on his face.

Tirion continued, "I, and several of my most trusted scholars and men have been, studying, so to speak, and we have found something that certainly does interest us." he explained. "You see, we found an old prophecy, made by a very wise king." he turned to Tavin,

"It is my belief, that King Terenas himself, made this prophecy, however.." he carried off, his voice drifted into a low whisper, "He made it, after his own death." he turned to Tavin.

Tavin raised an eyebrow, and Tirion continued to explain, "Sometimes, the borderlands between the carnal realm, which is this world, and the realm of afterlife, are blocked off to some, usually because they still have something holding them back in the world, whether a grudge or emotion that is so large and blocking, that it holds them back from peace." he carried off again, leaving Tavin to figure the rest out.

"His murder, by his own son, is that why he still remains as a spirit, here with us?" Tavin asked.

Tirion nodded his head slightly, "Perhaps, but maybe it is not anger, but maybe regret? Love?" he shook his head, "It is an interesting subject, that of spirits and afterlife, I do not think anyone can ever fully understand it, but only pray that the Light accepts them after they pass on." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But what does this prophecy have to do with me?" Tavin asked.

They were now on the battlements overlooking the Carrion Fields, and Tirion placed his hands on the rampart wall. He smiled, "Everything, actually." he said. "When you fought Kel'Thuzad, Halford tells me, that something transpired, the Light manifested in you, and even to a point where golden runes flowed across your body, no?" he turned to Tavin.

Tavin nodded, "But I thought nothing of it, I thought all Paladin's and followers of the Light used seals and had them." Tavin said. Tirion shook his head, "Yes, but they didn't appear all over their body, nor did their eyes glow gold." he smiled, "To connect the Prophecy with more teachings, the only other two people to have these... symbols cover their bodies, were Uther the Lightbringer, and Alexandros Mograine, two of the most prominent and most holy men arguably of our era."

Tavin's head was whirling, prophecies, kings, it was giving him a headache honestly.

"I-I still don't understand..." he whispered.

Tirion then suddenly spoke. "_And it shall come, that the fall of a tyrant seven years sleep, now awake is he, shall be brought to his knees, by a knight indeed. Golden light will flow from thence, and a new dawn shall be brought through him. Intricities will adorn his skin, along with the symbols and gold of old kings then. He will bring this tyrant down, upon what used to be hallow ground." _he finally finished after the long winding breath.

"The Prophecy of the Old King." he said, "You, will be the one to defeat the Lich King." he said.

Tavin shook his head and glanced up, his eyes wild, "I am only a man!" he said, shaking his head, "I will aid in it, but not solely alone will I defeat him!" he said, it was preposterous!

Tirion shook his head, "I am only telling you of prophecy, of teachings, of how it all lines up... and everything leads to you." He grabbed Tavin's forearm, gazing into his eyes, "You are extraordinary Tavin, do not throw it away, your faith is astounding! It reaches level's I have only dreamed of! You are destined, your are blessed my boy!" he shook Tavin's arm, "You are the only one who can kill the Lich King, if anyone else were to do it... then the control over the Scourge would be lost, and we would all perish! But you, my boy, if you deliver that killing blow, then all of the Scourge falls with him!"

Tavin tore away, "Your insane!" he shouted, "I'm twenty year old man, hardly a man at that!" he scoffed, "A soldier in an army with perhaps an interesting gift of faith.. but I am no King slayer, I am not meant to "save the world"!" he shook his head, and suddenly he felt the burden of the world on his shoulders, deep within himself, his consciousness knew just perhaps, he was meant for this.. but he didn't want it.

He fell against the rampart, sliding down, burying his face in his hands, "I didn't want this..." he said, repeating his thoughts.

Tirion placed a hand on Tavin's shoulder, "A hero never wants it, but he is called to do it... The people of Azeroth need you Tavin, and I have tore away from my duties to show you the path of filing the shoes the Light, the Titans, or even A God set for you... Become the man you were born to be." he said, he pulled Tavin up. "Come with me." he pulled Tavin down the rampart and lead him towards a tent on the inside skirts of the wall, his tent.

Tavin swept in shaking his head, but Tirion pointed towards a cot in the center of the tent.

Laying upon it, was the most magnificent set of armor Tavin had even laid his eyes upon. Silver and Gold, shining magnificently with a holy light, it was the pure vestments of everything pure and good. "Wher-" Tavin began to ask, but Tirion cut him off. "It is the armor of Uther the Lightbringer..." he said, awe evident in his voice. But Tavin turned to him, "I thought Uther's armor was blue and gold, not silver and gold?" he asked. Tirion nodded, "Aye, but as we pulled these from their sacred hiding place.. we found them transformed, perhaps by Uther and the Light, and we, or rather I, brought them here... They are meant for you now Tavin, only the most profound warrior of the Light can wear this armor." he beckoned towards them, motioning for Tavin to equip them.

Tavin shook his head, but Tirion placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, and Tavin knew within him, It was his right.

Tavin took off his old plates of armor, and with trembling fingers, equiped the old armor of Uther the Lightbringer. The plates were extremely hard and masterfully made, but they were extremely light, feeling no heavier then regular clothes on Tavin. In moments, he stood in the full vestments of the armor, and he glanced down at his hands, finding the same symbols that adorned his back, burned into the palms.

"He was also one of the few to use those symbols." Tirion said, reading Tavin's mind. "How do you feel?" He asked, once Tavin was fully dressed in armor.

Tavin flexed his arms and swung them around, the armor... it just gave him a sense of empowerment, of radiance... "Amazing.." Tavin said, awestruck at the armor.

Tirion nodded, and suddenly became more serious, "I know it is short notice Tavin.. however, with recent events, having lost so much, there is no better time..." he began, "The time to attack, is now."

Tavin looked up, "Icecrown Citadel?" he asked.

Tirion nodded, "Time to bring the Lich King to his knees."

Tavin thought on it, a deep sense of hope stirred within him... maybe finally after all these years, fighting the Scourge, maybe now Azeroth would know peace... and maybe because of him?

"When do we leave?" Tavin asked.

"The Knights of the Ebon Blade and our men gather at the Citadel now as we speak, Halford is readying his men, along with Eligor, and the Alliance and Horde gather too, it seems they may have finally begun to cooperate." he said. "Tomorrow, we strike our first advance, I believe we have enough men to at least gain a foothold, and then more Horde and Alliance reinforcements will surely arrive from Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms."

Tavin nodded and Tirion clapped him on the shoulder, "Wear the armor with pride son, I will see you tomorrow."

Tavin nodded again, and swept from the tent.

As Tavin walked, he felt the burdens weighing him down, was the fate of the world really resting on him alone? He glanced at his new armor, awestruck that he was wearing what used to be that of Uther the Lightbringer's...

"Son?" a voice suddenly called out to him.

Tavin stopped and turned, finding himself before the Tavern, but Faux was approaching him from the side.

"Father, what are you doing out so late?" Tavin asked, wolfishly reminding himself that he had slept the whole day away, but then again, it was much needed after current events.

Faux shrugged, "A brief walk to clear my mind, seeing as my injuries have healed, I can now preform mundane tasks, says the healer at least." He grinned, "Halford tells me you leave again tomorrow for battle?" he asked Tavin; Obviously Halford's own men knew they were leaving already to assist in the final battle to come.

Tavin nodded, "Aye... I wish I would have more time to spend with you father, It seems since Naxxramas, I've had little to no time to spend with you." he said, but Faux only shook his head, "It is alright, and besides, we'll be spending plenty of time together... killing Scourge that is..." he carried off, leaving Tavin to laugh and finish, "Your coming with us then?" Tavin asked.

Faux nodded, "After much badgering.. and a bit of blackmail, Halford finally allowed me to join in." He looked at Tavin, becoming a bit more sober and serious now. "You've grown Tavin... so much." he patted his son on the neck, "I'm glad I'll be able to join you in battle."

Tavin nodded, "No better place." he grinned.

Faux nodded as well and clapped his son on the shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow then my son, be ready." he said.

Tavin shook his head, "As always father."

With this, the two returned to their rooms in the Tavern, hoping to get one short burst of rest before the final assault ahead.

_**Authors Note:**_

_So now I take my own spin on events, as you can see. I decided to rather skip the Argent tournament (was kind of stupid) and get straight to the battle!_


	19. Give them nothing

**Chapter Nineteen**

Tavin clenched and unclenched his fist for the umpteenth time that morning, a nervous habit he had developed with the anxiousness of the battle ahead that would be starting in just a few hours. He stood overlooking Carrion Fields, on the ramparts, thinking deeply about everything Tirion said, including about that armor Tavin now wore.

He glanced down at it again, marveling over the craftsmanship that went into making this armor, and also at the symbols burned into the palms, matching those on his back.. he was surprised Uther himself used the symbols, they were thought to be wayward and unconventional in the Paladin order... to learn a knight of his stature used them, surprised Tavin.

"Nervous, my love?" Aydeline's soft voice suddenly whispered from beside Tavin, breaking him from his reverie, and causing him to look to his right, to find Aydeline looking over the ramparts, her amber eyes glimmering. Tavin had told her of the battle to come last night, but he hadn't included his walk and talk with Tirion, and Tavin knew Aydeline suspected he didn't wish to talk about it, hence she didn't ask further.

He smiled and pushed the thoughts from his mind and nodded slightly, "Aye... But I think it would be foolish not to be nervous, considering the weight of this battle... the fate of Azeroth isn't really something to gamble at a game of cards" he and Aydeline laughed together and she slipped in between his arms, placing herself between the rampart and him, enjoying the feeling of him pressed against her.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Tavin murmured in Aydeline's ear, soft enough to where only she could hear. She almost laughed, "As if I could forget?" she said humorously, "Terrified and about to die at the hands of the most forsaken creatures in all of Azeroth... and then you.." She grinned, "you, the "knight in shining armor" every girl wants, arrives and saves my hide.." Tavin grinned himself, and his hands slipped down to her waist rather seductively, "And did the knight get his girl?" he asked in her ear temptingly. She turned towards him slightly, her amber eyes partially covered by her veil of hair, but still Tavin could see the temptation swirling amidst them. She began to say something, but then did the Legion's war horn sound in the distance, signaling they should head for the keep, for the final assault was at hand.

Aydeline sighed, "You'll have to find out soon enough my love." she said, winking to him, then setting off towards the keep, leaving Tavin to catch up, sighing himself as he was left to wait to complete their "Fairy tale."

As they walked, Aydeline thought about Tavin.. he had changed since last night, and not just because of the armor. As she stood near him, the aura the armor emitted filled her with warmth and seemed to radiate everything "good" that came to her mind. She wondered where he had gotten in from, Tirion no doubt, but who crafted such amazing armor, or even perhaps whom had the armor previous belonged to? She pressed the matter from her mind as they entered the Courtyard, greeted by the familiar sight of a packed courtyard, much like days prior, when they were preparing for the invasion on Naxxramas. 7th Legion soldiers filled into columns and rows, reporting to their respective Commanders.

"Tavin!" a voice suddenly called out, and Tavin turned his head to find Halford beckoning him over to the center, where the stone planning table lay, around it was Eligor, Tirion and the two other 7th Legion Commanders. On the table was a map of Icecrown, with a smaller map pinned in the corner, depicting a more detailed layout of the front and surrounding areas of Icecrown Citadel; upon them lay several wood markers and chips, signifying different forces no doubt, Tavin guessed the blue and red painted ones represented Alliance and Horde forces, but he broke his mind away from the table as Tirion spoke up.

"You, Aydeline and I will be leaving in a moment to join the forces already posted there, King Varian and Warchief Thrall have told me that their respective forces will be moving to Icecrown as fast as possible, and so we can began our first push into the Citadel, with the promise of reinforcements soon, including Halford's men here." he explained, his finger trailing across the map as he talked.

Tavin nodded, "What do we know of the layout of the Citadel?" Tavin asked. At this Tirion explained, "From what scrolls, scouts and lore have told us, some areas to an extent, we know that our first push will put us through the lower areas of the Citadel, from there we have learned that there are three subszones of the citadel; The Plague-works, The Crimson Halls, and Frostwing Halls, are the names of them... The Alliance armies will be taking the Plagueworks, the Horde the Crimson halls and the mixed men of the 7th Legion, the Ebon Blade, and the Argent Crusade will be tackling Frostwing Halls... leaving you, Aydeline and several others to charge straight for the Throne... hopefully we will be able to bring the Lich King down quickly, which undoubtedly will save many lives." he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "It's an extremely risky longshot.. but Light bless us, I believe we can do it... I have faith in our small force." he said.

"Who is coming with us, for attacking the Lich King?" Tavin asked. "Myself, King Varian, War-chief Thrall, Lady Sylvanas and Proudmoore, as well as you two." Tirion explained. Tavin nodded, he felt confident with those handful, they were some of the best fighters Azeroth had, probably... it would be a hard-pressed fight against them all combined.

"Are you ready to take leave?" Tirion asked, and Tavin nodded, "The sooner we gain a foothold in the Citadel, the better chance we have of keeping the element of surprise." he said. Tirion agreed and he turned to Halford, "I shall see you soon Commander, Lightspeed to you and your men." he saluted Halford, and Halford did the same, and with this, the trio exited the Courtyard, walking towards the inner corner of the rampart, where two Argent Crusade Skytalon's waited patiently, scratching the ground absentmindedly , perking up as the three approached, ruffling their wings with excitement.

Tavin smiled as he felt the relay of happiness from a sudden mental link with his drake, of whom Tavin recognized as Shormandu, the same drake he had ridden to-and-fro from Wyrmrest Temple. _Hello Shormandu_ Tavin said humorously as Shormandu nuzzled his hand, as Tavin stroked the soft expanse of skin under Shormandu's chin, where no scale's were, only velvet smooth skin. Tavin swung up onto Shormandu with ease, helping Aydeline up in turn, then turning to Tirion, finding him waiting. "Ready?" Tirion said. Aydeline wrapped her arm around Tavin's waist, and he nodded.

They took off with a flurry of frozen dirt and snow, the drakes gliding up through the chilly air with ease, angling instantly for Icecrown, the already looming outline of Icecrown Citadel a hazy shadow on the horizon. Aydeline buried her face into Tavin's back, and Tavin grinned wolfishly as he realized just how tight she was holding onto him, making him wonder if she was perhaps afraid of heights? Maybe he would have to test that theory someday, he thought to himself rather humorously, almost laughing at the mental image of Aydeline yelling in fright as made Shormandu do several barrel rolls in mid-air, of which Tavin knew she would be furious at him once they landed.

The smile faded and he slipped her hand into his, squeezing it reassuringly as they glided towards the Citadel, the air already becoming colder as they swooped over the mountains that officially marked them leaving Dragonblight, and entering Icecrown. Tavin glance up to find Tirion pointing downwards to Tavin, motioning for them to begin descending. Tavin gave Tirion an acknowledging thumbs up, and nudged Shormandu's sides with his heels, motioning for them to begin descending down.

The two drake's cut to the side and their wings folded in slightly, the air rushing past faster now as they streaked for the ground; the Court of Bone's surfaced into view as they descended. _So this is where Illidan and Arthas fought..._ Tavin thought to himself, remembering his reading's from several of the tomes back at Wintergarde. The trail of thought vanished as they touched down, and Tavin looked around, noticing a rather interesting change to the landscape in front of the Citadel.

Barricades, sandbags, tents, and every form of defense and encampment dotted the Court of Bones, noticeably split into three parts, one displaying red flags and banners, the other blue flags and banners, and the third silver banners and flags... Horde, Alliance and Crusade. At the center of the encampment was a large pavilion with all three manners of flags strung on top, obviously the command tent for the offensive. Several squires rushed forward and they dismounted on the edge of the encampment, handing their reins to the squires, then pushing on into the camp, moving towards the Command Pavilion.

"Are King Varian and Warchief Thrall already here?" Aydeline asked from Tavin's side. At this Tirion nodded, "Aye, and thankfully I think Varian is finally overcoming his old grudges, but then again Overlord Hellscream isn't here.. yet." he said. Garrosh Hellscream and Varian Wyrnn were known to have a fierce rivalry that often sparked a few heated discussions, and more often the two always drew weapons near each other. Tavin sighed, wishing that maybe for once people, both Horde and Alliance, would push past race and view variations to work for the better good of man... whether they had green skin, ate bloody meat, or whatever the case was... this was probably one of the main reasons Tavin joined the Argent Dawn instead of the Alliance Army when he was of age.

They passed by a tent near the pavilion, and Tirion pointed to it quickly, "There is your tent Tavin, need be."

They reached the command tent, slipping under the canvas flaps, and entering the tent, of which the only thing in the room was a large circular table, much like the one back at Wintergarde, including the adornments of it, although this one was larger, and from what Tavin could see, more detailed. Surrounding the table were several prominent figures; King Varian Wyrnn, his mouth set into a thin line, his arms crossed, but his temper otherwise under wraps... Warchief Thrall, his fierce eyes emitting power and strength, Tavin could easily see how and why he was the leader of the Horde, not to mention his ability to think more prominently than others.

Lady Jaina Proudmoore, her bright blue eyes and golden locks able to make any wandering eye be caught, Tavin could see why Arthas had fell for her. In the corner, a dark figure stood, cowl pulled over their face, but Tavin could tell who it was, by the glittering red eyes and dusky pointed ears visible from under the cowl, Lady Slyvanas Windrunner certainly gave an air of... danger.

The four all lifted their heads as Tavin, Tirion and Aydeline entered the pavilion, Warchief Thrall the first so speak up; "Throm-Ka, Highlord!" he said powerfully, using the traditional orcish greeting, also inclining his head to Tavin and Aydeline, "Lady Aydeline, and the great paladin Tavin Wilhelm." he smiled to Tavin, "Highlord Tirion speaks highly of you, he tells me you have the heart of a Giant!" he laughed deeply, falling silent though, allowing the others to greet them.

"Aye, I am glad to claim you as a member of the Alliance Tavin, you are good man, from what I have been told." Varian Wrynn said, nodding to Tavin. He looked to Aydeline, "And Lady Aydeline Wilhelm, your beauty and skill with a sword are a hard-matched combination." he said, and instantly Aydeline looked surprised as he added Wilhelm to her name, suggesting the two were wed, but before she could say anything, Tirion spoke up, "Perhaps we should smother the Lich King with the same decencies?" he smiled, "Alas, we must plan..." he motioned for them to gather around the table.

"I believe we all have learned of our course of action, first we shall set up a small foothold in the lower region of the Citadel... from there, our forces will split up, The Horde forces, led by Vol'jin, will assault the Crimson Halls, The Alliance forces, led by Muradin, will be assaulting the Plague-works, and finally Darion Mograine will lead the mixed combination of my men, Halford's men, and his men, into Frostwing Halls... leaving us seven, to challenge the Lich King alone." Tirion said in one long winding breath. He looked up, "I hope we all at this table understand the risks we now gamble in this final battle... I would understand if anyone wishes to withdraw their forces, now would be the time." he let the rather rhetorical question linger for a moment, but as no one took the offer, he nodded. "Then we shall begin the assault in exactly half an hour, meet me at the top of the stairs at the end of that time.. A trumpet will sound, until then, take this time to ready yourselves."

With this, Tirion exited the tent, gone to most likely pray, Light knew they all needed it.

Tavin took his leave, Aydeline behind him, as they slipped out of the command tent, and into Tavin's personal tent, Tavin sighing with relief as he thanked the Light he had an hour to ready himself... he knew this final moments would obviously be filled with many men writing last wills and testaments, or letters to their loved ones back home, saying to kiss their son goodnight, and tell him daddy would be home soon.

But he.. he almost smiled to himself as he laced the tent shut, and glanced around the tent, finding it ordained with a simple cot with two blankets, and a table with a chair in front of it. However, his attention was focused on Aydeline, whom was standing near the bed, her back turned towards him, her mind obviously elsewhere.

His hand unbuckled the two straps holding his spaulders on, and let the large pauldrons drop to the ground with a muffled thump, rolling his shoulders as he was glad to be rid of the extra weight. He sat down in the chair, running a hand through his hair, glancing sideways at Aydeline, whom then noticed Tavin was looking at her.

She smiled and drifted over to him, slipping up into his lap, facing him. Tavin smiled and wordlessly undid the two straps to her pauldrons as well, letting them fall down behind her. No longer hindered, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Tavin placed his hands on her hips, pulling her in close. "So, tell me, did the knight end up in with the girl of his dreams?" he asked, raising an eyebrow elusively at her.

She raised an eyebrow back at him, "So fascinated with this little tale of ours, you are Tavin... almost like an eager schoolboy ready to turn in his fool-proof report.." she trailed off and leaned in, kissing him deeply, the tip of her tongue grazing the bottom of Tavin's lip only slightly, causing him to involuntarily gasp in surprise, which earned a smile of playfulness from Aydeline. She broke away only momentarily, smiling slyly at him, "Has your question been answered?" she asked. Tavin grinned, "Yes.. but you've aroused another question... are you enjoying yourself?.." he trailed off leaving Aydeline to ponder.

She only winked at him and leaned in again, her body melding against his as if they both weren't wearing plate armor, Aydeline wrapping her arms around Tavin's neck, his hands stroking the soft expanse of skin underneath the back of her armor, causing her to shiver in pleasure as his cold-metal tipped fingers made her skin tingle. Their lips brushed again, but Tavin sensed something was bothering Aydeline.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, speaking his thoughts. She shook her head and looked away, but his words struck a chord in her, and Tavin's hand brushed her chin, pulling her face gently back to look at his, and he could see the tears glazed in her eyes. "What is it, Aydeline?" he whispered. She shook her head again, "Its just..." she bit her bottom lip in hesitation, then looked up at him, "I'm afraid Tavin." she said finally. "I know I'm supposed to be strong, and virtuous, and th-that real warriors don't act like this, but I'm ju-" but suddenly Tavin silenced her with a kiss, his hands on her hips reassuringly, and he pulled back, looking at her lovingly. "You'd be a fool not to Aydeline." he laughed lightly, "My old mentor once told me, that half the battle is being afraid.. but the other half is overcoming that fear, and thats what you need to do Aydeline, don't let the Scourge see that fear, don't give them a glimmer of fault, for they'll swarm all over that, and you'll end up in a corner crying, or worse."

His hand slipped up to her face, caressing her cheek gently, "Do not fret, A'maelamin... The Light will provide, if you put your faith in it, and it will succeed." Her hand came up to his, and he smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips. "How do you know always what to say..." Aydeline whispered against his lips. He smiled, "I'm the other half of you, you were born without... we complete each other Aydeline, that is how." She smiled and blushed, laying her arms and head against the cool panes of his covered chest, enjoying hearing the sound of his heartbeat reverberating inside his ribcage. "I love you..." she whispered.

Tavin's hand slipped up and he began running his fingers through her silky hair, inhaling deeply, enjoying the smell of cinnamon that drifted forth, "And I love you..." he whispered back to her, wrapping his other arm around her waist, holding her on his lap. They sat there for awhile, until finally in the distance, a war horn sounded, deep and low, signaling finally, that the hour had come. Tavin and Aydeline sighed, and she slipped from his lap, and the two re armored quickly. But as Aydeline made to walk out of the tent, however, Tavin grabbed her arm and pulled her back, his hand lifting her chin up, "Together." he said softly. She nodded and the two exited the tent, together, heading for where Tirion would now be; at the top of the stairs leading up to the Citadel.

They wove through the masquerade of tents, finally breaking free from them, now beginning the ascend up the steps to the Citadel, many soldiers beginning to do the same behind them.

At last, they reached the top, finding Tirion waiting, his hand stroking his beard thoughtfully as he watched the soldiers gather on the steps below him, looking over the sea of faces before him. But then, finally;

"This is our final stand." he said, projecting his voice for all to hear. "What happens here will echo through the ages. Regardless of outcome, they will know that we fought with honor, that we fought for the freedom and safety of our people" his words earned a ripple of cheers from the men below, but he held up a hand, and they allowed him to continue. "Remember, heroes, fear is your greatest enemy in these befouled halls. Steel your heart and your soul will shine brighter than a thousand suns. The enemy will falter at the sight of you!" his hand fell to his belt, and he drew the Ashbringer with a flash of light, "They will fall as the light of righteousness envelops them!" he roared, and the men below roared in return.

"Argent Crusaders!" he shouted, "Show the Scourge your hearts, and we'll show them theirs!"


	20. Lion before the Lambs

**_Authors Note_**

_This is madness!... I see your madness and I raise you one sparta. _

**Chapter Twenty**

He watched the sword slowly revolve on air and magic alone, mystically entrancing to the eye as the deep blue hue of the runes etched along the blade twisted about as the blade turned over and over again...

"_Can you feel it my son... closing in, all around you?_"

The voice suddenly aroused his attention away from the blade, and he looked about, interested and somewhat surprised at the sea of faces that now looked up at him, brief reminiscent glimpses and shades of the souls trapped within the blade, hovering not inches from him. The one however that surprised him the most, was the one standing on the other side of the sword, his mouth set into a thin line as he watched him through never ending eyes.

"_The light's justice, has been awakened..._" his father whispered, "_The sins of the past, have finally caught up to you."_ he said heavily, glaring now at him, letting the meaning of his statement sink in, as a father correcting his son's error...

He finally saw his son's eyes narrow underneath his damnable helmet, and he pointed a ghastly finger towards his son, "_YOU will be called to account... for all the atrocities you've committed." _his father's words suddenly invoked memories and flashbacks... and suddenly he saw the wandering abominations of the Plagueworks, of cauldrons bubbling with festering rots, and of his many mad scientists slaving away at new poisons, plagues and Scourges, namely Putricide..

"_The unspeakable horrors, you've let loose upon this world." _His fathers voice said again, drifting his memories away again, before another flash invoked the images of the frozen halls of the horror-house the Citadel had become, geists hopping along walls, abominations bumbling forth, spiders trickling along walls... all centered around the Frozen Spire that shot forth from the glacier, his throne situated at the top.

_"And the dark ancient powers you've enslaved." _The Blood-Queen's eyes stared back at him, piercing and unfathomable, dusk colored wings erupted from her back and the essence of Fel Magic surrounded her, a fitting queen for the San'Layn's... Then came Sindragosa, the Frost Queen, the once proud consort of Malygos, a powerful and enthralling dragon of the Blue Dragonflight, but now his pet, guarding the icy domains of his halls, her claws as shattering as the magic she could summon forth from her maw...

But suddenly his mind became a whirlwind again, and before him suddenly was the considerably painstaking memory, of his shadow falling over Lordaeron's throne room, as he took the ascend to his fathers throne, and there forth, slew him, his golden crown crashing down the steps around his throne, falling to the ground, tainted with his blood and broken by the very owner's son...

"_Though my soul, was one of the first to be devoured by your evil..._" his father whispered, a trace of pain and sorrow evident in his voice, as he was forced to relive the memory of his son's betrayal, which destroyed the loving and proud prince he knew, and transformed him into the cold and calculating traitor king he now looked upon. "_There are thousands more bound within this blade..."_ he continued. "_And they cry out... For realease." _the sorrow was gone now, and his eyes narrowed like his sons.

"_Look now to your defenses my son...For the champions of Justice gather at your gate!" _The Lich King's head was now overwhelmed with the numbing cries of panic and surprise from his minions guarding the main entrance to his Citadel.. and suddenly, he realized why they cried out, as he felt his Citadel cry out in pain as well, as the front doors shattered open, blazes of silver, blue, red and black flying forth, none more evident than the blazing Ashbringer that drove fear into many of his minions minds and hearts, or what was left of them... but he roared in anger and his hand shot forth, grabbing the hilt of his blade in blind fury, and suddenly.. the voices ceased.

He opened his eyes and all was silent, but a wind began to sift through the area, and the spirits, including his fathers, began to disapeer with the wind.. and so he left them with his open challenge:

"Let them come!" he mused, gripping the hilt of his blade, the runes on it burning brightly and viciously.

"Frostmourne Hungers..."

* * *

Tavin ducked as a Scourge swung blindly at him, but none-the-less, the attack could kill and he didn't take chances, and so he lunged forward, shattering the ribcage of the rotting creature with one of his blades, his other coming around and shattering the skull of the Scourge, before he twisted about, freeing his swords and moving onto the next.

Aydeline flitted up beside him, her blade a flurry of activity as she expended several Scourge with her sword, and for a few moments, a shield she snatched up from a fallen body. But no sooner had she grabbed it, did a larger Scourge break forth from amidst the montage, and he swung a large hammer at Aydeline.

On instinct, she raised the shield up to deflect the blow, but it did little avail as the hammer crashed into the shield, denting it completely and tossing Aydeline off her feat.

"Damn.." she growled, shoving the useless shield away, forgetting her now broken hand and charging at the beast with only one good arm, and blade. She feinted to the right, and of course the idiotic beast followed, swinging his hammer and committing to the swing fully, but Aydeline was one step ahead;

She twisted around, dancing past the Scourge's already committed attack, and she lunged forward, her blade driving directly into the hallow under the abominations jaw. The Scourge's eyes widened and it let out a wailing shriek that was quickly ceased as Aydeline shoved the sword further, and sent the Scourge to the ground with a defeated thud.

Aydeline groaned in pain, but ignored her broken hand and continued to dance around several Scourge that flew out at her, slicing them apart as if they were no more than a fat waterskin, ready to burst.

Tavin cringed slightly as he couldn't do anything to help Aydeline at the moment, but he was forced to focus on the wall of Scourge that seemed to zero in on him specifically, and his twin blades quickly became a whirlwind of steel as he stabbed, cut, swung and used every tactic he knew to leave a wake of broken and dead Scourge behind him.

"Tavin, duck!" a voice suddenly yelled behind him.

Needing not to be told twice, Tavin dropped down, and he felt a large object swing overhead, missing him by a hairsbreadth, and he twisted about, regaining his stance, finding himself looking at a rather ugly, and mean, looking Vrykul, and by the fine armor, and many fashioned spikes on the helmet of the Vrykul, Tavin knew that this one was a Ymirjar, the elite warrior caste of Vrykul who had won their debut in the battle of ascendance in Jotunheim; favorites of the Lich King no doubt, his lieutenants mainly.

"Jarggn olkt!" he roared at Tavin, spittle flying from his mouth, and he made to move on Tavin, but suddenly he roared in anguish, and his chest exploded with a brilliance of light as the Ashbringer impaled him through from behind, the holder of the blade grimaced and kicked the Vrykul away, freeing his blade.

Tavin nodded to Tirion, slightly exasperated now as he was winding down, "Thanks." he gasped. "I owe you."

Tirion favored him with a smile, "Before this fight is over, well be owing each other tenfold." Tavin smiled too and he picked his blades up again, charging back into the fray. Tavin continued to slay countless Scourge that seemed to pour and teeter out of every crevice in the wall; the main hall was nothing but a long elated hallway, with, from what Tavin could see ahead, two more circular rooms, which were thankfully now empty.. but the once occupants were now attacking them...

Tavin delved into the vein of energy that flowed through him, and mustering all he could, he pushed the energy outward; the effect was immediate and deadly as the energy exploded outward in all directions, becoming a wall of holy wrath that slammed into all the Scourge surrounding him, the sheer impact shattered them to pieces, and the holy energy tore them apart, incinerating them to dust, leaving nothing but ashes behind.

Hardly winded by the move, Tavin twisted the flow of light around, and slung it forward, carving the next wall of Scourge that flew at him, cutting nearly all of them directly in half, their rotted torsos collapsing to the ground in a heap of ugly mismatched limbs.

Tavin jumped over the pile and twirled his blades around, openly challenging any more Scourge, but none left standing to challenge him, whether mindlessly, or if they still had some sense of consciousness, they probably would have thought against attacking him.

Tavin sighed in relief as the short battle was won, thankfully, and now the men were rounding out the last vestiges of the small Scourge force, quickly eradicating it.

Tirion appeared beside Tavin, belting the Ashbringer, sweeping a hand through his grey hair, his breaths coming out in white puffs in front of his face as he surveyed the halls ahead of them, and plotted their next course of action. "Good... We now have a foothold in the Citadel." he whispered, nodding in approval.

Tavin turned, and just in time it was, as Aydeline stumbled over to him, nearly falling into his arms, gasping in pain. Tavin stood her back up, whispering comforting words to her as he took her wrist gently with one hand, his other hovering over her broken hand carefully, as summoned up holy energy, and let it flow from his hand, bathing hers in golden light, as the bone popped back into place and reformed, and the skin and sinew that was shredded stitched itself back together.

Once it was finished, she flexed her hand a few times, and then picked up her glove from the ground, looking over it with a disapproving eye, as the plates were dented, and the chain mail ripped in a few places.

Tavin took the glove and pulled his blade from his hip, taking the pommel and banging it a few times on the edges of the plate. With a satisfied smile, the plates popped back into place, a bit worn now, but never the less usable again. "There isn't much I can do about the chain mail, but it should hold out." he explained, handing the glove back to Aydeline.

She smiled at him, "What would I do without you Tavin?" she said humorously. He smiled again and kissed her on the forehead, "I'd rather not think." he said amusingly. They both laughed lightly, then, "We should report back to Tirion." Tavin mentionted, and Aydeline nodded in agreement.

They moved through the soldiers, of which were now filing into the next room, which was circular shaped, and much larger, thankfully.

Tirion stood at the center, around a large slab of saronite that was fashioned into something close to a table, which proved very useful to them now, as they could use it for planning, and they already were, as there was several maps already pinned down to the table.

Tavin and Aydeline stepped up beside Tirion, along with the other racial leaders; Thrall, Varian, Sylvanas, Jaina, Vol'jin, Muradin, Darion, Halford, and Garrosh. The last one, of course, was much to Varian's displeasure... but never the less he ignored his emotions and put the battle first, something Tavin, and he was sure the others, admired greatly, considering the last time the two had been only feet away from each other, they had nearly torn apart the Purple Parlor at the top of the Violet Citadel.

Tirion surveyed the table, its contents, and the surroundings, being them, of the table, then nodded, "Good first move, we now have a foothold in the Citadel, and from here, we can launch our respective offensives, as well as set up an infirmary, need be we can send soldiers back here quickly... although I do not know if time nor position may allow us to pull any men back.. but still, is a precaution." Tirion said.

All of them nodded, and he pointed to with his pink and thumb to Darion and Halford. "Gather your men, and study this map, you'll set off for Frostwing halls soon." he said, rolling up one of the canvas maps, and handing it to Darion.

Darion nodded with Halford, and the two set off.

Tirion then turned his gaze to Garrosh and Vol'jin, his eye mainly of Vol'jin, for perhaps the fact he was the more level headed of the two, and more trustworthy, but before Tirion could say anything, Vol'jin spoke up, "Crimsun Halls, Highlord, Me know now." he said with a toothy grin. "Da boys will be ready in a moment." he said.

As Vol'jin spoke, Tavin glanced over the troll; little was known about him, or Tavin just knew little about him, but he certainly struck an opposing, and if intimidating, appearance, with fashioned beads and symbols on his armor, along with the clan symbol he painted on his face for war... Tavin, for unknown reasons to him, suddenly liked the troll, out of curiously or respect.. he did not know. Perhaps it was just 'da' amusing accent, Tavin almost grinned at the thought.

Tirion nodded and rolled up the second canvas map, handing it to Vol'jin, of which he tucked it in his breastplate, and began walking away, "May da spirt's us.." Tavin heard him whisper, of which Garrosh only grunted, almost disapprovingly.

"Which leaves meh fer tha' Plague-works..." Muradin mused, stroking his orange beard thoughtfully.

Tirion nodded and rolled up the third canvas map, handing it to Muradin, but before he walked away, Thrall spoke up, "If we succeed in this, dwarf, then perhaps I'll buy you a round of beer." he said, invoking a smile from Muradin. "I'd like that, I would." he said, nodding to Thrall, and then he turned on heel and walked off, gone to study the map and rally the Alliance troops.

Now left around the table, was Thrall, Varian, Sylvanas, Jaina, Tirion, Tavin and Aydeline.

"Undoubtedly, I believe the remainder of us know where our objective lies." Tirion whispered, glancing down at the final map that lay on the table. It did not depict a detailed layout of one of the Citadel's wings, nor did it provide lore and notes on the inhabitants of each wing... This map only showed the interestingly drawn face, of the Lich King.. more a crude joke, than a helpful "map".

"Our plan is for all of the wings to be under siege at the same time, leaving no one to help the Lich King when we confront him... but it is our job to bring him down as quickly as possible, and perhaps.. just perhaps, the Scourge will fall with him." Tirion said, and with Tirion's words, Tavin guessed that he had not told any of them of the Prophecy, of how unless Tavin killed the Lich King himself, the Scourge would still run rampant.. or perhaps he did? And each member around the table was willing to sacrifice themselves to destroy the Lich King's defenses, only so Tavin could take that final blow... Tavin sighed, as he felt the weight of fate starting to press down on him.

"We are going in after all the forces have been spread out, then?" Varian asked, to which Tirion nodded, "Once all the forces are in their respective wings, we will begin our ascent up the Frozen Spire..." he said.

Everyone nodded, and Tirion looked up, "Everyone will move out in a few moments, so the next moments are yours.." he whispered, then he looked down again, pulling out a small tome from his belt, opening it, and beginning to read its contents.

Tavin silently slipped from his position, and over to Aydeline, placing a hand on either side of her, resting his head on her shoulder. She tensed a bit and turned her head slightly, her silky hair brushing his face, and then she relaxed, slightly leaning back against him.

"I wonder if we are ready for this.. if we'll suceed..." Tavin whispered, there was no doubt in his mind, only the curiosity... Oddly enough, he wasn't afraid of dying, Tavin honestly believed not many people were afraid of dying, what they were afraid of, is what they would find on the other side, if there was another side after death... "We'll find out soon enough I suppose..." Aydeline whispered, bringing his attention back to the present.

He agreed and fell silent, merely enjoying the last fleeting moments with Aydeline in his arms, only time and fate would tell if they would have that luxury again.. perhaps after all this was over..

A war horn suddenly broke the still silence, and Tavin glanced over to find the masquerade of red banners and dark armored figures of the Horde beginning to merge. Many of them began to bang their fists and weapons against their chests and shields, making fierce war cries with it, boosting morale, no doubt, and it certainly worked.. Tavin himself could begin the feeling of adrenaline just by hearing the loud and barbaric war cry the Horde made. "Rise up, sons of the Horde!" one of the orc commanders shouted out, "Blood and glory await us!" his words earned a roar of approval from the Horde. At the head of the group Vol'jin could be seen, and he raised his jagged sword into the air. "Lok'tar Ogar!" he yelled, and the Horde shouted it back for everyone else to understand, "Victory or Death!"

With this, the Horde moved out, set off to conquer the Crimson Halls.

Immediately after, the second war horn sounded, and Muradin's voice suddenly was heard, "Let's rip these slack jawed daffodil's to pieces boys!" he swung his axe forward and the soldiers of the Alliance charged forward, "Fer the Alliance!" Muradin roared as he and his soldiers set off for the Plagueworks.

And finally, Darion's men brisked past Tavin's position, Darion and Halford at the lead, and briefly they stopped, and Halford turned to his and Darion's men combined, their group was the largest of the original three. "I have built my life on war and war alone... and today, I see no reason to change the ways of my lifetime!" he said powerfully to the men, "In this final battle, be backwards not in your attacks men! Take the fight to those damnable Scourge, Cut them! Kick them! Bite them! Crush their skulls!" he roared viciously to his men, and they roared their defiance back, moving quick as Halford swung his sword forward, setting out to crush the Frostwing Halls.

Varian partially grinned, "They certainly know how to make a speech..." he said humorously, pulling his blades from their scabbards.

Tirion glanced around the table, "Are we ready for this?" he asked.

Tavin then laughed lightly, "I don't think anyone could ever be ready for this... but we have to do it, now don't we?" he said, rather humourously. Thrall in turn too laughed, "Very true words." he whispered.

Tirion nodded and he pulled the Ashbringer from his belt, "Together then, my friends?" he asked.

Tavin pulled his blade out, and all the others followed.

"Together." Tavin said.

With this they departed from the table, moving down the hallway, the Frozen Spire set straight ahead of them, the curved ascent to the top just in view at the base of the spire. As they entered the main chamber that was built around the Spire, Tavin craned his neck up and he truly then saw the magnitude and size of the Spire, and he almost gasped aloud, but suppressed his surprise, merely turning his attention back to those around him, squeezing the hilt of the one blade he had drawn.

At last, they reached the Spire, and they began their ascent, and Tavin noticed he could feel the sheer coldness of the Spire beneath his feet, he was sure if he strayed only a moment to long in one position, his boots surely would have frozen to the Spire itself.

"So cold..." Aydeline whispered from behind Tavin as they carefully made their way up. "They say, when Kil'Jaeden cast Ner'zhul's icy cask back into the world of Azeroth, the hardened crystal streaked across the night sky and smashed into the desolate arctic continent of Northrend, burying itself deep within the Icecrown glacier..." Thrall whispered to them as they trudged up the Spire. They were now, at least, halfway up, and it was noticeably colder, the winds around the Spire were chilling to the bone, behind Tavin, he could sense Aydeline was shivering.

"No disrespect Warchief... but save your breath, you'll need it soon..." Varian whispered from behind Thrall, and Thrall couldn't help but agree, they needed to conserve their energy and breath for what they would soon face.

But suddenly Tirion held up his fist, motioning for them to stop, and he half turned his head, listening to something. Tavin and the rest waited in silence, and Tavin fixed his gaze intently on Tirion, noticing the flecks of snow that had buried themselves in Tirion's grey beard... but his train of thought was suddenly broken, as he heard the sound too.

Reverberating echoes bounced off the walls, and briefly Tavin felt them pass over him, as if some form of quake was happening in the air... but no sooner had he thought this, did he realize not the air, but the Spire.

A deep splintering sound shook the air, and spiderweb like veins snaked across the face of the Spire, and with another reverberating vibration, several shards of the Spire shook loose, and plummeted towards the ground.

"The hoarfrost around the Spire is cracking! It'll kill us if we don't move quickly to the top, where no frost is!" Tirion shouted above the splintering sounds, and suddenly their slow careful ascent suddenly turned into a rampant race to the top.

Tirion surged forward, legs pumping with immense strength as he barreled up the Spire's ascent, clearing a way for them. Tavin stayed on his tail, Aydeline quickly behind him, followed by Thrall and Varian, then Sylvanas and Jaina.

Behind him, Tavin heard Varian shout in surprise as one of the splinters shattered overhead, sending a cascade of miniature crystals all over them, blurring Tavin's vision actually for a moment. "Keep moving!" Tavin heard Thrall shout behind them.

All around them the hoarfrost that coated the actual Spire was falling away, almost as if the Spire itself was shedding its skin, like a snake, starting afresh... this made Tavin wonder, was the Spire itself alive?... perhaps.

He was forced to push the thoughts from his mind as fleeting winds and snow hazed his vision, but noticeably there were less falling shards... hopefully this meant they were nearing the top.

Again from behind him though, Tavin heard Sylvanas cry out in both frustration and surprise, and suddenly the Spire shook. Tavin turned to find that the last of the falling shards had unluckily wedged its way between them, separating Jaina and Sylvanas from the rest of them. He heard Sylvanas curse loudly in Thalassian on the other side, "Just go! We'll join you once we melt this damn thing!" she shouted. Tavin looked to Tirion, "Can we do it?" he asked. Tirion sighed, "We must!" he said, "Hurry Sylvanas!" He shouted, and with this, turned, charging the rest of the way up the Spire. Tavin was forced to follow, and they charged the last twist of the ascent... and finally.. reached the top.

Tavin's eyes drifted up to the peak of the Spire, a jagged pinnacle of ice, with stairs hewn up to a throne, upon which _he_sat. The Lich King looked up at the sight of Tavin and the others entering his domain, he gaze lingering on Tirion. His mouth twisted into an amused smirk, "I knew you would come..." he said darkly, his hand tightening around Frostmourne, which lay in his lap, causing the runes on it to glow wickedly. Tirion stepped up next to Tavin, "It is over.. _Arthas_." he said heavily, placing emphasis on the name.

The Lich King laughed, "Over?" he asked, amused. "It is hardly over!" he gestured about, "As long as I stand, the Scourge cannot be stopped, and where you slay twenty, I shall raise forty!" he looked them over, "You and your... champions, will fall." with the last word, he drew his hand back, a tempest of wind ripping from his palm towards them, crackling angrily with unholy energy.

They dove away from the attack, everyone's blades flying from their scabbards as the Lich King picked up Frostmourne and stepped down to the bottom of the stairs in front of the throne. "Come." he taunted them. "Bow before the One. True. King." he raised Frostmourne, pointing it as a challenge to them.

"We will never bow before you Arthas..." Varian hissed. The Lich King laughed, "Then die." he said, suddenly flying at them, Frostmourne a blur of blue and black as it met six other blades. With amazing dexterity, the Lich King held them at bay, scoring a few minor scratches on each of them, but otherwise neither side gained any ground on each other. "Perhaps you are stronger than I thought... You will become worthy additions to my army.." he mused, disengaging then from them. "But first, I will finish what I should have at Light's Hope.." he whirled about, his palm unleashing a crackling ball of energy that slammed into Tirion's chest, sending him flying back across the terrace.

Tirion landed hard on the ground, but struggled back to his feet, trying to catch his breath, casting a critical look at the Lich King. "Is that all you've got, Arthas?" he challenged. Arthas looked slightly taken aback, but he brushed it off and chuckled, "Admirable.." he mused. "But all in vain, do you realize that you face the inevitable?" he broke away from them. "Perhaps I have not made that point clear. "he growled and from the shadows came Scourge.. several of them.

Tirion surged up, "Recognize them?" Arthas asked wickedly. Tirion's eyes widened as he looked around at the handful of Scourge, "My brothers.." he whispered, recognizing the Scourge as fallen paladins. "I will grant you peace.." he whispered. The Scourge roared and charged them, bone meeting blade in a furry. Tavin danced around two of the fallen paladin's, hacking at them with his blade, the aura of Light filling him as he quickly returned half of the fallen to the grave.

As the last one fell, the Lich King growled again at them, obviously displeased. "Your willpower is impressive, but it all ends here..." he raised Frostmourne and the winds around the Spire suddenly became harsher, ice splintered across their boots and arms, hindering them, and actually leaving them momentarily defenseless. "It is over for you.." he began to cast a spell that would end them all, but suddenly an arrow hissed through the icy winds, burying itself in the Lich King's side, breaking his concentration. "Not as long as I stand..." a shadow flitted up beside Tavin, "You may have defeated me more than once, but the time to settle the score is now.." Sylvanas' red eyes glittered dangerously. "I will not fail this time.." she whispered.

"It is foolish for you to come here." he gave Sylvanas a steely look, "I see now I should have finished you when I had the opportunity.

But suddenly another bright flash illuminated the arena and Jaina appeared in the center of them, creating a fiery ring of warmth that melted them from their frozen places. The Lich King only laughed thought, "So... it seems you want a taste of vengeance as well..." he said, rather amused. "You cannot fight forever!" Tirion yelled. "I will not have to.. I have many vassals that are ready and willing to fight, you could have made a great warrior yourself, paladin, but unfortunately, you do not have that honor any longer."

The winds around the Spire suddenly picked up again, and a sound could be heard as a band of snow suddenly turned to ash, and a body appeared amidst them, near Arthas. However, even underneath the deep scars and burned skin, they could recognize the body.

"Bolvar... no.." Jaina whispered, the shock evident on her face. Arthas laughed at this, "Yes... he is mine now." the tip of Frostmourne hovered over Bolvar's lifeless body. "His resistance was great, but he is broken now.. just like you soon will be." the runes of his blade suddenly began glowing, along with Bolvar's body, becoming and icy blue for a moment, as an essence drifted from the sword, into Bolvar, and suddenly the icy blue abated, replaced by a resounding red.

Bolvar, or what remained of him, jerked up, stretching his arms. "I am... renewed.." he whispered, his once regal voice now twisted and deep with anger. He turned and faced the Lich King, "How may I serve... master." The Lich King reveled in this, "Destroy these intruders who spurn my blessing and rule." he commanded. A dark shadow suddenly ignited in Bolvar's hand and a sword formed, at the same instant he leapt backwards at them, blind anger driving him against them.

Tavin ducked as Bolvar's sword of shadows whistled past his head, rolling and driving his own sword upward. But Bolvar swerved around his attack with inhuman speed, twisting around and cracking the pommel of his blade across both Tavin and Thrall's face, knocking them to the ground, dazed. His other hand came up and a crackling orb of pitch black energy shot forth from his palm, slamming into Varian and Aydeline, rendering them dazed as well.

However, as Varian fell to the ground, Bolvar's countenance contorted as he hesitated. "Must.. fight for master.. NO! Alliance.. Wyrnn.." he struggled with himself, his hand gripping his blade tightly. "Traitor.. no.." he cried out in anguish, and suddenly he twisted to face the Lich King, whom now looked more taken aback. "I WILL NOT SUBMIT!" he roared in anger, flying at Arthas, swinging powerfully at him.

"Fool!" Arthas shouted, parrying the attack, then with greater strength, knocked Bolvar back south towards the throne. "I.. must.. end.. this.." he whispered, his malevolent blue eyes snapping up to the remaining four. "I WILL end you now!" he roared, a dark aura of shadows and souls swelling up around them. Sylvanas unleashed a volley of razor sharp arrows upon him, but he laughed as they bounced off his armor uselessly, and suddenly he snapped Frostmourne up, and an invisible grip tightened around her throat, choking the very life out of her, as Arthas flung her across the arena, slamming her into the ground unconscious.

He began to walk towards her menacingly, however a fireball suddenly streaked straight for him, but with unnatural speed Arthas brought Frostmourne up, deflecting the fireball, the blade seeming to suck the spell in. Jaina tried to cast another but the Lich King just began walking towards her, deflecting fireball after fireball as she frantically muttered incantations, until finally he was upon her. He backhanded her viciously, knocking her to the ground.

Tirion at this moment surged up however, and he let out a cry of fury and charged out of the darkness with the Ashbringer, "You will pay!" he yelled. As the Ashbringer whistled towards Arthas, suddenly with the same inhuman speed, he deflected the blow, batting aside the Ashbringer, and making him fly back towards the center of the terrace, where he collapsed, and the Ashbringer slid inches in front of Tavin's face.

"No question remains unanswered, no doubt lingers.. You are Azeroth's greatest champions! You overcame every challenge I laid before you, my mightiest servants have fallen before your relentlessness onslaught, your unbridled fury... is it truly righteousness that drives you?" he mused. "I wonder.." He turned his gaze down to Tirion. "You trained them well Fordring." he said. "You delivered the greatest fighting force this world has ever known.. right into my hands." he chuckled. "Exactly as I intended."

"They will shroud this world in destruction and chaos, Azeroth's fall will come by their hands... and you.. you will be the first to die."

Tavin could only watch with horror, as Arthas picked Frostmourne up, and slammed it into Tirion's chest, impaling him completley through. Tirion gasped aloud, his blue eyes fading to grey as he took his last shuddering breath.

Tavin roared in agony, recovering and rushing to his feet, seizing the Ashbringer from the ground. Aydeline stumbled to her feet beside him, Thrall, Jaina, Varian and Sylvanas all unconscious.

Arthas pulled Frostmourne free and turned to face Tavin, and amused smirk playing on his face.

Tavin roared in defiance, and flew at Arthas, ignoring the shout from behind him, "Tavin no!"

Arthas brought Frostmourne up again, and Tavin swung at Arthas, the Ashbringer whistling for Arthas.. but he only batted it aside, and wrenched the blade from his grip, and it fell to the ground useless. His other hand shot up and grabbed his throat.

"Pitiful." he said.

And ran Tavin through with Frostmourne.

Tavin's body fell limp, and it fell to the ground, crashing next to the Ashbringer.

Aydeline fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as she watched Tavin die.

But suddenly, from behind her, a whisper came... "Aydeline..."

Aydeline twisted around, to find Jaina laying behind her. With the last vestiges of her strength she summoned a portal to the only place she could think of at the moment.. where it had all begun. "Go..." she whispered, struggling to maintain the spell. Aydeline turned, looking just as the Lich King himself turned, spotting Aydeline and the portal. His eyes blazed brightly, he could not let the girl escape.. so long as she lived, so did the prophecy.

He flew at Aydeline, and in fear, she jumped through the portal, but Arthas was too fast, and he manged to jump through the portal before Jaina could sever it. The two disappeared to the other side, and Jaina fell unconscious, her last sight of Tavin lying in his own blood...


	21. Pro Lux Lucis

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Aydeline struck the ground, the smell of charred wood and stone stinging her nostrils as she instantly recognized her surroundings;

Stratholme.

Another bright flash occurred behind her, and a loud thump sounded, telling her he was here. She frantically took off, not even hesitating or looking back as she dashed through the darkened and soot covered streets. She scrabbled over burnt rubble, charred remains and blackened stone, her mind reminiscent of the battle she had fought here. From the corner of a building, a torn and singed scarlet banner fluttered slightly in the wind, but it claimed nothing in the depraved area.

Soft moonlight filtered over the ash covered streets, casting an eerie glow over the once glorified lanes. Aydeline made to move over a section of the rubble, when her boot suddenly slipped and the decaying stone toppled on her, trapping her from the shin down. She cursed aloud, pushing frantically against the rubble, but with no avail as it didn't budge. She froze suddenly as the faint sound of heavy boots reached her cried in frustration, trying to squirm around and release her trapped feet. Aydeline's hands snapped to the straps holding her boots on, and she hastily undid them. With a final tug, she slipped from her boots, freeing herself from the, and she took off again.

The cobblestone stung her feet as she dashed off, her memory going blank as to where she was currently in Stratholme. She skidded around a corner, a familiar sight entering her vision, telling her where she was; The gates leading in and out of Stratholme lay open, her final means of escape, she could slip away into Plaguewood, and possibly back to the Chapel.

Determined she took off again, making her way up the gate-line and then out the left exit, finding herself now on the bridge that lead out of she was greeted with an unfamiliar sight.

At the end of the bridge stood Arthas, Frostmourne in his hand, as he waited patiently for her, his mouth twisting into a cruel smirk and she saw the shock cross her face... he had been one step ahead of her the whole time.

She heard shuffling behind her, and she twisted to find several Scourge behind her, but they didn't attack, but their presence left her trapped. Tears of disappointment streaked down her face as the weight of defeat pressed down on her. "No where to run now..." he taunted at her. At this.. She picked her head up, and stepped onto the bridge itself, if she would die, it would be with pride. Her hand slipped up to the straps of her hauberk, and she undid them slowly, her eyes never leaving armor fell to the ground with a resounding clatter, and she kicked it to the side, knowing it would only hinder her speed, if she were to have any chance against him.

He looked slightly surprised."You cannot honestly believe you stand a chance..." he mused, raising a snow white eyebrow at her."I won't lay my life at your feet, traitor." she whispered spitefully, but standing her ground. He considered her for a moment, before looking down, finding a discarded sword lying under a crevice in the bridge. He kicked it towards her, of which she took it and raised it in front of her. Circled around her, his blade held loftily in his hand, as he watched her.

Her eyes never left him, but when he reached her flank, she suddenly twisted around, and flew at him with amazing speed, the point of her sword whistling for his with even greater speed, he deftly deflected the blow, just as he had done with Tavin, and his other hand shot forward, grabbing her by the throat.

Aydeline slammed into the cobblestone, a shockwave of pain ripping through her, and he stepped over her, "And now... the prophecy di-"

"ARTHAS!" A sudden voice ran out behind them, golden light flooding across the bridge, as a figure raise a humming sword at him.

Tavin.

Golden runes burned vividly across his skin, thrumming with holy energy his eyes both discs of molten gold, a deep scar ran down the center of his chest.

"Impossible…"

"No more Arthas!" Tavin's voice challenged, "No more will lives be consumed by your hatred!" Arthas laughed, "You cannot hope to win... Look around you…" he shouted. And suddenly from the shadows many Scourge came. "The entire army and might of the Scourge…" he said. "Ready to consume the world."

Tavin seemed un-phased though, "You forget where you stand." He gestured about. "Upon these lands once lived priests, paladins, good honest men and women, and they are all thirsty for justice, on the one who destroyed their homes and lives." As his words rang out, the Light around Tavin conformed, and from everywhere, golden spirits came, their burning eyes glowing bright. As Arthas saw this, he began to step backwards slightly, taken aback, but Tavin only swung the Ashbringer forward, and the army of souls surged forward, swarming towards the Scourge, as good clashed against evil… but they left Arthas for Tavin alone, as they formed a circle around him.

"You cannot hope to defeat me." Arthas whispered, raising Frostmourne, pointing it at Tavin. "I will defeat you." Tavin said, "For the living... And for the souls you've imprisoned in that dreaded blade…" He swung his sword in a powerful arc towards Arthas suddenly, but he parried the attack and with a shower of sparks, the locked two together, the pure essences of both good and evil clashing against each other.

"You will fall." Tavin said, pressing the Ashbringer down with immense strength, and suddenly… the unimaginable happened.

Frostmourne began to corrode under the Ashbringer.

"This cannot be!" he hissed. "Your blade no longer has power, it is but a prison for the souls it has taken!" Tavin shouted. Spirits began to break away from the sword, escaping from it, flying away from them as Frostmourne decayed under the might of the Ashbringer, until finally, with a shattering flash of light, Frostmourne snapped in half, and the Ashbringer pressed on, finding its mark and rending Arthas' chest open.

He fell backwards, his breath agonizing him furthermore, the evidence across his face as he could not fight the mortal blow he had just sustained. Tavin stood over him, raising the Ashbringer in front of his face. "As I have said before, Arthas… It is over." He took a choking breath, "It is over… after all…" he whispered painfully. "I stand now, the lion before the lambs, and they do not fear…" he carried off, his life slipping. "They cannot fear…"

He now lay supine in his own blood, his sword lying in burned shards, fragments of souls and kingdoms visible through the reflections cast by them. His helmet lay forgotten and discarded, no longer communicating with his minions that were being decimated around him… He gasped shallowly, his breath coming in ragged shreds, as darkness began to seep into his vision. But suddenly, the spirits began to abate, but one sifted in, and his father looked down upon his son, a gaze of sorrow, longing, and forgiveness crossing his face. He knelt down, pulling his son's broken body up into his arms. Arthas' eyes glazed over, the malicious blue disappearing, the vivid old green returning, but rapidly fading beneath the grey veil of approaching death.

"Father!" he cried out, gripping Terenas' shoulder in pain, tears of pain dripping down the sides of his eyes, running into his snow white hair. "Is it… over…" he asked, in obvious pain. His father gazed down at him, his face deepening as he placed a comforting hand on his son's gauntlet. "At long last…" he whispered over his son. "No king rules forever… my son." He said. He looked crestfallen and more pain entered his features as he struggled. "I see…" he whispered. "Only darkness... before… me…" he finished, his dying breath escaping him, his hand falling from his father's shoulder, dropping to the ground beside him, as finally, Arthas slipped away from life.

Terenas sighed deeply, and he placed a pale hand over his son's eyes, closing them softly. He stood up, beginning to fade out, as he no longer had purpose within the carnal realm, and he glanced quickly to Tavin. Around Tavin were the thousands of sprits of the Light, beneath them lay the decimated Scourge.

Terenas nodded, "At last… the Scourge are no more… Peace can now ensue." He glanced up at Tavin, and then down to Aydeine, who was slowly dying. He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her chest, whispering a few words. Suddenly his hand glowed bright, "So that she may live…" he whispered, and as he finally faded away, Aydeline shuddered and slowly awoke.

Tavin knelt down next to her himself, pulling her up into his arms, and she glanced around, seeing the thousands around them. From amidst them, one appeared, a simple peasant, he said nothing, but looked at Tavin expectantly.

Tavin stood up, and he glanced at the man. "Go now…" he finally said. "You are free." The man only smiled in return, and a wind sifted past them all, and the spirits faded away, going now, to be at rest.

Tavin knelt down again, pulling Aydeline back into his arms, the runes having disappeared from his body, and his eyes fading back to his boyish blue."We did it." Aydeline whispered, wrapping her arms around Tavin's neck. He smiled at her and nodded, "We did... together."She looked out onto the city, finding that they were on the same hill he had once stood on, declaring that the city must be purged, but she pushed the thought from her mind, "What now?" she instead asked. Tavin thought a moment, "Rebuild… put the pieces back together." He said. Aydeline nodded in agreement, and she looked down, suddenly , among the brown ruined soil of the Plaguelands, were a few blades of bright green grass, evident life was now returning. Tavin only smiled and kissed Aydeline on the top of the head… and for once, he felt peace.


	22. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_Ten years after the final battle against the Lich King..._

The soft summer breeze rolled across the bright stone lane, as two distinct figures made their way past the gathered thousands, come to see a new era ushered in, as some had waited a lifetime to see this single moment. All bowed their heads in respect, as Tavin and Aydeline walked past, both humbled at what laid ahead of them.

Stratholme had been rebuilt, the Plaguelands cleansed, and now renamed the Western Silverlands, and the Eastern Goldlands. Ten years it had taken to do this, the trees re-nourish themselves, the rivers cleanse themselves of the plague and grime, and the creatures to break free from the haunting scourge that had so longed troubled them all. Tavin was given command of the Argent Crusade, as Tirion had passed it to him, along with ownership of the Ashbringer, and as finally the lands of what was once called Lordaeron were rebuilt, Tavin was offered the crown of the new kingdom, along with his new wife, Aydeline.

Humbled... they accepted.

And now, they walked up the lane, Tavin, dressed in his, or rather Uther's, faithful armor, the same he had worn a decade earlier in the war, the silver plates brightly polished, and the white flowing cloth clean and pure. A crimson cloak of regality trailed behind him. Walking beside him, was Aydeline, a rich crimson dress to match Tavin's cape hugged her lithe frame modestly, and a black cloak embroidered with gold flowed behind her. Ahead of them, was the final steps to the new throne, a gold and silver tapestry rolling down the steps, like a glimmering river, shifting in the light as the two took the soft steps up the ascent.

AS they reached the top, a glorious sight awaited them.

Overlooking the square was a pavilion, with two carved thrones of silver and gold at the center, each equal in size and power, but holding a different crown on its seat. Gathered around the thrones were the figures most vivid in their lives; Varian, a weathered smile on his face, steel flecks just beginning to show in his hair. Thrall, his gold and obsidian armor gone, replaced by a set of simple leather huntsman clothes, a shamanistic bead necklace clung to his neck. Magni and his brothers, Sylvanas and Jaina, and many other of the factional leaders, including Darion, whom lingered in the back, a velvet cowl pulled low over his eyes, but a smile was on his face, and he nodded with approval to Tavin.

But, to Tavin, the most important stood in front of the thrones;

Faux.

Tavin's father smiled in evident joy, his arms stretching out, beckoning them to him.

Silently, Tavin and Aydeline stepped forward, kneeling before Faux, where upon he reached behind him, taking first Aydeline's crown, an elegant silver circlet adorned with rubies and diamonds, gilded in gold, and placing it softly on her head.

Next, he took Tavin's crown, a broader circlet of gold, inlaid with diamonds, and carved inside the band of the crown, were the words "_For the Light" _He placed it on Tavin's head, and then motioned for them to rise and turn.

Tavin turned his gaze upon the upturned faces of men and women of the Alliance, Horde, and other factions and allegiances, but race nor allegiance mattered here.

"King Tavin Wilhelm I and Queen Aydeline Wilhelm." Faux said, projecting his voice for all to hear. "May their reign last long and prosper, and bring peace to Azeroth." The crowd, one by one, knelt down respectfully, including the leaders behind them.

Tavin took a steadying breath, then, "Rise." he said powerfully. "We have all seen war." he began. "As the once powerful Lich King ravaged our lives, beginning his reign of terror in these very lands..." he looked over the faces. "But still, we survived." "We have seen struggles between our races, slaying one another in hate, deep scars of anger and hate ran between us." he smiled as he sensed Varian nod extensively behind him. "But still, we have survived." "And now, we have reached the peak of it all, and we now stand on the verge of a new age." Tavin slipped the Ashbringer from his belt, and held it high, "May the Light continue to guide us all, as we stand in the lands of New Lordaeron, may the peace last forever!" With a thundering roar of approval and applause, the thousands agreed...

* * *

_Later the night..._

Tavin stood on the ramparts of the gate that lead into the Royal Lane, the same lane he had walked not a few hours before. He glanced down at the four statues standing proud in the courtyard; Tirion, his head held high. King Terenas, the weight of wisdom on his face. Byron, his youthful face hardened with the factors of war. And finally.. Arthas. Tavin felt that perhaps the statue didn't exactly honor him, but it was a powerful reminder to all, that without the war, alot wouldn't of happened, the Horde and Alliance overcoming their hatred of each other, and many other things. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, letting his gaze finally fall on the two thrones that overlooked the whole city.

He had come a long way, he admitted to himself, from fighting the war as a simple officer in the Plaguelands, pushing all the way to Northrend, and finally Icecrown, and then of course, the last ten years, rebuilding lives and with the help of resources from all sides, rebuilding the lands, watching with joy as the city grew bigger, the land grew greener, the enormous mushrooms and dead trees of Plaguewood withering away, a mighty forest now in its place. The rivers, instead of a deathly brown, now sparkled bright blue with freshness. Andorhal, Corin's Crossing, and all the other towns in the Plaguelands now stood rebuilt and stronger, and many families were now moving in.

The Crusade remained active, becoming the army and guards of the new lands of New Lordaeron, under their king... Tavin.

Tavin sighed again, and pushed the reflections from his mind, glancing down at the single piece of paper in his hand, Tirion's handwriting vivid on it. Tavin had discovered the letter in Tirion's personal tome, which was instructed to be given to Tavin, but Tavin hadn't paid much attention to the letter... until now. He reread it once more:

_Tavin,_

_If you are reading this, then presumably, I am gone, and now one with the Light, but also, it means that the Lich King is defeated. Firstly, I congratulate you on finally using your source of strength in the Light and prophecy, I know you wouldn't fail Tavin, I had faith in you. Now that he is gone, perhaps peace will come to Azeroth. As you hopefully now know, the Ashbringer is yours now, along with command of the Crusade, but speaking of the Ashbringer, I must tell you about a special "property" it holds. You see Tavin, the crystal that resides in the blade, is in fact, a source of life, which means that whomever is the current "master" or owner, if you will, of the Ashbringer, can access eternal life through the blade, along with your descendants (if you have any) and your beloved, which is still Aydeline, I hope. Immortality, perhaps this will be a gift or a curse, but what ever it may be to you Tavin, I am hopeful it helps you in life, and possibly helps others._

_May the Light continue to bless you._

_Tirion Fordring_

Tavin smiled to himself and tucked the note away in his breast plate, thinking about the thought..

Immortality... he smiled again, maybe he would come to hate it, but for now, he would simply enjoy it, the thought of extending through the ages, eternal to the decay and withering of time.

Aydeline suddenly appeared beside him, following his gaze out to the thrones. "I would have never thought we'd end up as rulers... we've come a long way Tavin." she whispered. Tavin nodded and slipped over to her, placing a hand on either side of her, placing her between the rampart and him. "Me neither..." he whispered. "But I don't think a king is born ready or possibly knowing he is going to be a king." Aydeline nodded, "Or queen." she added. Tavin nodded too, "Or queen." he admitted.

With this, the two merely stood there, gazing out over their new kingdom, both a king and queen to rule for eternity...

_Authors Note:_

_And For the Light draws to a close, but don't be disappointed, I have another story coming soon... It involves Trolls and Aydeline... just a little hint._


End file.
